Theme Year 2008
by spantaihdtoder
Summary: Danny comes up with an idea for Mac and Don to guess the theme song of the day for an entire year.
1. Prologue

December 31, 2007

Danny was sitting at his laptop putting songs on the iPod™ Mac and Don had gotten him for Christmas. As he was listening to the very random selections, he came up with an idea. In a job like theirs, it's easy to be overwhelmed by how horrible everything can get. He decided a little game would be the perfect way to keep them from going crazy at the badness of the city.

He opened up an Excel sheet, and started labeling. His idea was to have a theme song for every day of the year. The game would be Mac and Don having to guess what the song of the day was. He just hoped his lovers would be into it. He went into the living room where the two were watching a movie.

"Hey guys, I got an idea for next year," he announced.

"You mean tomorrow?" Don countered.

"No, I mean for the whole year, it's a game, you interested?" Danny asked.

"What's the game?" Mac asked, vaguely intrigued in what his lover had come up with.

"Every day will have a theme song, that I'll pick, and you guys have to guess what it is. I'll even give you a list to guess off of. I gotta warn ya though, some of the songs are probably gonna be really weird, but I have eccentric tastes, so deal with it."

"Eh, why not, sounds like fun. How does it work?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a way to break up the day a little, good work Messer," Don commented.

"Ok, in the morning I'll give you guys a section of the lyrics. At some point throughout the day I'll make sure you hear the song too. Sound good?"

"Sounds fair enough," Mac answered.

"Can we get help?" Don asked.

"Only from other people, if I catch you googling the lyrics, you're in trouble," Danny answered with a mock glare. He knew Mac would do it by himself as much as possible, Don would ask people, but he didn't think either of them would cheat.

"Alright, if that's it for questions, I'm gonna go work on the song list, I'll print off a copy for each of you." With that, Danny turned back to the guest bedroom turned three-way office.

Half an hour later, he emerged with the list. He gave each man a copy and said, "Here's January, each month I'll print off the next one, cuz otherwise you'd have to choose out of three-hundred sixty-six songs, and that's not very nice of me."

"You did remember not to put them in order, right?" Don asked.

"Bite me, asshole," Danny answered, sticking his tongue out at the other man.

Mac rolled his eyes at his two younger lovers, they were such children sometimes.


	2. Who Are You?

January 1, 2008

Even after their late night, Danny was, surprisingly, the first one up. Deciding to have some fun with his lovers, he got out of bed and went into the office. He grabbed the pad of sticky-notes and a pen and scribbled down the lyric of the day.

Quietly, he re-entered the bedroom and snuck up to the bed. Taking one sticky note off, he placed the first one on Mac's forehead. He peeled off the second note, and attached it to Don's forehead. His lovers were in for a surprise when they woke up.

Mac was the next one awake. He opened his eyes and saw…yellow? He reached up and pulled off the note. It read: "You, you, you, oh, you" –Love Danny.

'This must be the first clue,' Mac thought to himself. He stood and went to the kitchen where he could smell coffee. As he walked past the living room, he saw Danny curled up on the couch indulging in his second-favorite pass-time. On the TV screen in front of him was an episode of _CSI_.

"Don't you get enough of that at work?" Mac asked.

"I can't help it, it's addictive. And besides, Nick, Greg, and Warrick are hot!" Danny answered.

Mac sighed and continued into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Don was just waking up. After a moment's confusion as to why his entire world had turned bright yellow, he peeled the sticky note off of his forehead.

"You, you, you, oh, you," he read aloud, "must be the first clue."

He too went to the kitchen in search of coffee. Mac saw him leave the bedroom and poured a cup automatically. Don arrived just as his cup was finished.

As Mac and Don stood in the kitchen, Danny drank his tea in the living room. The next episode on the DVD was starting. He looked over at the two as the theme song played, but got no reaction.

'Must still be too early for them,' he thought.

Mac and Don soon joined Danny in the living room. All three had arranged for the day off the first of every month, so they could enjoy some time together. Mac sat at one end, putting Don in the middle. Danny swiveled around so he could lay his head in Don's lap and leave his feet dangling over the edge.

By the end of the episode, Don and Danny had dozed back off. Mac got up and shut off the TV and DVD player. He stood in front of the couch, trying to decide how best to position his boyfriends so they'd be most comfortable. A bit of rearranging later Danny and Don were both spread out length-wise across the couch. Mac was just glad their couch was so wide.

Mac went into the bedroom to make his bed. Old habits died hard for him. He glanced at the sticky note he'd left on his bedside table. The lyrics sounded familiar, almost like he'd just heard them. It suddenly clicked. 'The _CSI_ theme song.' That's why Danny'd been looking at them. He'd tell Danny when he woke up.

Two hours later, Mac had tidied the entire apartment to his liking, and Danny was just waking up. Perfect. Mac was sitting in the Laz-E-Boy they had in the living room. Danny walked over and neatly curled himself up in Mac's lap.

"Going back to sleep?" Mac asked.

"Maybe," Danny answered, followed by a yawn.

"Well, I have something to tell you first."

"What's that?" 

"Who are you? by The Who."

"Nice work detective," Danny said, and then leaned up to give Mac a kiss as a reward.

"Can I get in on that?" Don asked from the couch.

"Nope, Mac wins the prize for getting the song right first," Danny replied.

"Well that's no fair, I was sleepin'."

"Alright then, hotshot, what is it?"

"The theme song from _CSI_. Who are you? by The Who."

"Very good." Danny stood and made his way over to Don, giving him a kiss as well.

"Will that be our reward every time we get a song right?" Mac asked.

"If you want it to be, sure."

"Now that we've got that figured out, how about we go enjoy our day off?" Don asked them.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" Danny exclaimed.

The three set off to the bedroom to…enjoy each others company. wink


	3. Mud On The Tires

January 2, 2008

"It sure is a nice night," Danny said. He and his lovers were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before they had to leave for work.

"Um, Danno, it's morning," Don stated with a confused look on his face.

"No, that's your clue for today. And I'll make sure you hear the song at some point today, but it'll probably surprise you when you hear it."

The three finished their breakfast in silence and left, Don to the precinct, Mac and Danny to the lab.

It was now time for lunch for the three detectives. Don was at the lab to find out about some results from that morning's case. As they sat in the break room, Danny hung his head phones around his neck and turned his iPod up so all three could hear it. The first song to come on was American Idiot by Green Day. The next song, Exotica, had Danny dancing around in his seat. The third song to come on threw Mac and Don for a loop, it was a country song.

"…have you been outside? It sure is a nice night. How 'bout a little test drive, down by the lake?" they heard from the ear buds.

Surprisingly, there was no reaction from the two detectives. Danny smirked to himself. 'At this rate, I wonder when it'll dawn on them?' he thought.

Right Here In My Arms came on next. 'That's more Danny's style,' Don thought to himself. They continued listening to music and chatting for the rest of their lunch break. All to soon their time was up and they went their separate ways.

Danny was examining a purple fiber under a microscope when Mac approached him. He waited until Danny finished, then addressed him.

"It was the country song at lunch, wasn't it?" he enquired.

"Yup, Mud On The Tires by Brad Paisley. I warned you at the beginning that some of these songs would be really unusual."

"That you did, that you did."

After a quick check to make sure no one was looking, Danny turned to Mac and gave the older detective a peck on the lips.

They didn't see Don again until they got home that night. Tired as they all were from a long day, they'd caught the perp, and that's what mattered.

As Danny was cooking dinner for the three of them, Don asked, "Hey Danny, that country song you were playing at lunch? Was that the song for the day?"

"Yes," Danny answered, testing the sauce in front of him.

"Never pegged you for a country fan," Don laughed.

"Says the guy who likes Broadway musicals a little too much," Danny returned with a smirk.

"You both like them, now quit bickering, you sound like children," Mac put in.

"Wouldn't wanna make you feel like a pedophile," Don said

"Are you guys coming tonight?" Mac asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nah, that's your "you" time, we'll let you enjoy it," Danny answered, serving up three heaping plates of spaghetti.

"Alright," and that was the last they spoke as they started eating.


	4. Hate I Really Don't Like You

January 3, 2008

Danny was not having a good morning. He'd burned his mouth drinking fresh coffee that was just a _little_ too hot, given himself a paper cut from the newspaper, and nicked himself shaving.

He finally joined his lovers as they were leaving for work. As fate would have it, he stubbed his toe on the small table near the door; a table he didn't even like. "Now you don't mean a thing to me!" he yelled.

Mac and Don looked over at Danny worriedly. They'd heard him cursing all morning.

"By the way," Danny said, "that's your clue for today."

They made their way to the elevator and down to the street level. Don got in his car to head to the precinct, while Mac and Danny got in Mac's car to go to the lab. Danny was just thankful he wasn't driving, the way his luck had been going so far.

Lunch found Danny in the locker room with his head in his hands. The janitors had been running behind, so the lobby floor was still wet when he came in from a scene. He'd slipped and landed on his head and his ass, and was now sporting quite the headache.

Mac walked into the locker room, he'd seen Danny head in there at the beginning of his lunch break. He found Danny sitting on the bench in the same position he'd been in.

"How's your head? Think you should see a doctor?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Nah, it's starting to go away now," Danny answered. A moment later his cell phone started ringing. It was Don.

"What's up lover boy?" Danny asked in greeting.

"Not much, but I think I heard today's song on the radio on the way to work. The DJ said it was Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by the Plain White T's."

"Nice work detective," Danny giggled.

"Don't even start with that shit. Anyway, I was just wondering if your day's gotten any better."

"Not even close, I slipped on a wet floor and nailed my head an' my ass. Shit, I gotta go, lunch is almost over and I haven't actually eaten anything yet."

"Alright babe, I'll see ya at home."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, bye."

"Bye." With that Danny hung up his phone and stood up.

"That was Don I take it?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to see how I was doin', and he had the song of the day."

"I still haven't heard it yet today."

"I have an idea for that. You're going to be playing "Butcher the Pig" for a while, so why don't you borrow my iPod, I made up a playlist for today, the song's in it."

"That'll work, and I'll probably be "playing" for a while, I have no idea what would make that kind of wound."

"Alright, I'll see you later then, I'm gonna grab some food real quick, then it's off to trace."

It was getting close to the end of the day, and Mac still hadn't figured out the song. He pulled out Danny's iPod, and stuck the headphones in his ears. He had paper work to do, so he might as well have something he enjoyed.

The first song was Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's. He listened closely as he worked, but he didn't hear "now you don't mean a thing to me." Next was Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy. Again, he listened closely, but he didn't hear the lyrics. Third was The Queen and I by Gym Class Heroes. Third time wasn't the charm for Mac it would seem. Then a new song came on. "Love, love, love, love, love, love," followed by guitars. He didn't remember hearing this song when he was chop-shopping the pig. (It had been a special curved meat cleaver; he'd never seen one before.) As he listened, he heard the words he'd been listening for.

When Mac was done, he went in search for Danny. He once again found him in the locker room, but this time changing to head home.

"I figured out today's song," Mac said jovially. (It was the closest to sounding excited he would get.)

"Oh yea, what is it then?" 

"Hate (I Really Don't Like You), Plain White T's. Why such an angsty song, anyway?"

"I put it on random, and that's what came up."

The two finished changing in silence, then headed down to the car. On the way home they stopped at a grocery store near their apartment.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say I wanna make sure your bad day ends well."

Mac returned ten minutes later with two bags, which he stuck in the back seat.

"What'dja get?" Danny asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Steak and salad for dinner; truffles for dessert."

"Ooh, sounds good."

Don was held late at work, so Danny and Mac lounged on the couch until he got home. When he did finally arrive, Mac started on dinner, and Don took his place on the couch.

"So, who got the song first today?" Don asked.

"You did," Danny answered, rewarding him with a soft kiss.

"How's the head?"

"Fine now, hurt like a bitch at the time though."

"I bet," he leaned over to kiss Danny on the back of his head, "I'm just glad you're feelin' better."

"Don't turn all mushy on my now," Danny said with a grin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would one of you set the table?" Mac asked from the kitchen.

Don got up and said, "I'll do it, knowing how Danny's day went, he'd probably break something."

Danny mock glared, then sprawled on the couch, closing his eyes. His peace was short-lived, however, when Don finished setting the table and sat on his legs.

"Come on, lazy ass, dinner's ready."

The three sat at the table and ate. When they finished Danny cleared away the dishes. He was about to start washing them when Mac reminded him of dessert.

The three left for their bedroom, box of truffles in hand. Needless to say, dessert was the perfect ending to what started as a bad day.


	5. Interlude

January 3, 2008 PWP Interlude

Mac set the box of truffles on the nightstand. He faced his lovers and asked, "How should we serve dessert?"

Don answered, saying, "I think Danny would make a good plate."

"Not in all those clothes he wouldn't," Mac replied with a leer.

The two closed in on their bespectacled boyfriend. Don attached himself to Danny's neck as Mac worked on removing Danny's shirt. Don's hands strayed to Danny's belt, unbuckling it, and pulling it from the loops. Mac took over, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants. He let them fall to the floor, leaving Danny in only his boxers and socks.

The two maneuvered Danny to the bed. Mac fell onto the bed and began kissing Danny as Don worked on stripping Danny of his remaining clothes. Danny helped by lifting his hips when Don pulled at his boxers. He was already hard and leaking.

"I think you two are overdressed," Danny commented when he and Mac parted for air. Mac stood, and then he and Don started undressing each other. When they were both naked they joined Danny on the bed.

Mac leaned over to grab the box of truffles off the nightstand. He opened it, and started placing the chocolate treats in a line down Danny's chest. Don grabbed two and placed one on each of Danny's nipples. Mac set the box aside, then leaned forward, eating the piece on the closest bud. Don mirrored the action. Danny moaned loudly.

Mac moved up Danny's chest to the top of the line. Don moved to the bottom. Both kissed, licked, and ate their way to the middle, where their mouths joined in a heated kiss.

The two moved down Danny's body to his erection. They each licked their respective sides, followed by Don swallowing Danny down. Mac worked his way back up to the younger CSI's mouth. The kissed passionately until Mac broke off to get lube out of the drawer. He dropped it on the bed near Don's hand, a signal that meant the homicide detective should start preparing the other man.

Danny gasped when he felt the first finger penetrate him. He relished in the feel of being filled. Don quickly added a second finger, sucking harder to keep Danny distracted. By the time he had three fingers in the squirming man; Mac had gotten a condom on himself, and moved down Danny's body.

Don swung himself around, never releasing Danny's cock. The new position put his erection at Danny's mouth. Danny took the hint and took Don's hard on in his mouth.

Mac positioned himself at Danny's opening, slowly thrusting inside. Danny moaned around Don's cock, the vibrations making the other man return the gesture. Caught up in the pleasure cycle, Danny didn't notice Mac changing his angle until his prostate was hit dead on. In return he clenched his muscles, making Mac falter slightly.

All three sped up as their orgasms neared. Mac was the first to lose it, Danny's repeatedly tightening channel drawing out his pleasure. Danny came next, the suction and hits to his prostate being too much. Don swallowed down all he was given, nearly thrusting into Danny's mouth by that point. He came quickly, Danny's taste on his tongue putting him over the edge.

The rearranged themselves so they were all lying facing the right direction cuddled with each other.

"I just thought of something," Danny said out of the blue.

"What's that?" Mac asked tiredly.

"One, I never got any truffles, and two, we're gonna be dead on our feet tomorrow, it's already 2:30."

"You can have the rest, I've got a full stomach," Don replied with a lewd grin.

"I bet you do," Danny answered, reaching over Mac for the box of truffles. He popped the remaining few in his mouth, then threw the box in the direction of the trash can.

The three settled in to sleep, and were soon dreaming of each other.


	6. Flavor of the Week

January 4, 2008

The boys were running a little slower than normal after "dessert" the previous night had lasted into the early morning hours.

"Do we have to go to work today?" Danny whined.

"Yes, I know you're not sick, and I have the say in whether or not you get the day off," Mac answered.

"But I'm exhausted, and it's all your fault anyway," Danny commented with a pout.

"That ain't the story you were singin' last night, Danny-boy," Don cut in.

"Bite me, brat," Danny snarked.

"I think I already did, good thing you have a high-collared shirt on," Don remarked with a wink.

Danny stuck his tongue out at the younger of his lovers. Don leaned forward, drawing Danny's tongue into his mouth.

"If you two don't mind, we all have work to do," Mac stated. As much as he loved watching his boyfriends make out, now wasn't the time for it.

"Oh, before I forget, he means everything to her," Danny said. "Also, no guarantee of it getting played today, I think that makes it too easy for you. All you have to do is pay attention to lyrics. I want you to make educated guesses based on what you think of the song. If you wanna look up the songs on the list and play them, be my guest, but I don't think you're being challenged enough."

At the end of Danny's little speech, it was time for the three of them to leave for work.

Dare he say it, Mac was bored. There were no new cases, and the lab was actually caught up for once. He thought about the lyrics Danny had given him this morning.

"He means everything to her."

Just then he saw Adam walking by with his iPod.

"Hey Adam, can you come in here for a second?" Mac called.

Adam turned and entered Mac's office.

"You wouldn't happen to know any of these songs would you?" Mac asked, handing Adam the print out from Danny.

"I know a bunch of these, actually. I have a lot of them on here," Adam said, gesturing to his iPod.

"Does the phrase, 'he means everything to her,' sound familiar?"

"Yeah, that's Flavor of the Week."

"Thanks Adam, that's all."

Adam left, giving Mac a strange look. Mac grinned to himself, then left to find Danny.

Mac didn't get a chance to find Danny, he'd gotten a call from Detective Angell with a new case.

Meanwhile, Don was also bored out of his mind, so he decided to visit one of his boyfriends for lunch. He found Danny in the bullpen doing nothing.

"You hungry?" Don asked upon arriving.

"I could eat, and there's nothing to do yet today."

"You wanna go to that deli place down the street?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the deli, where the workers had music playing. A song had just finished and the DJ came on saying, "And that was Flavor of the Week by American HiFi."

"Hey, isn't that song on the list?" Don questioned.

"Yeah, it is," Danny answered, trying to hold back a smile.

"I see that look on your face; it's today's song isn't it?" Don asked with a smirk.

"Oh alright, yeah, it is," Danny said, leaning over to give Don a kiss.

Danny and Don didn't see Mac again until he got home late that night. Danny had resorted to taking the subway in lieu of waiting for hours for a ride.

When Mac walked through the door he turned to Danny and said, "Flavor of the Week, American HiFi."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"I asked Adam."

"So _that's_ what you guys were talking about. I was wondering why he was in your office."

"Well, now you know, curiosity appeased."

Mac flopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"No games tonight, I'm too tired," he said.

"Why don't you get comfy on the couch and let me and Danny worry about dinner?" Don suggested.

When they didn't get a response, they saw that Mac had already fallen asleep where he sat. They shifted him around so he was actually laying on the couch, then went to the kitchen to order pizza. They'd wake him when it got there.


	7. Calm Before the Storm

January 5, 2008

When Don awoke, there was a note from Mac on the nightstand reading, "We're desperately out of food, so I'm off to get groceries." Knowing just how depleted their stocks were, Don knew he had a few hours.

Danny stirred next to him, waking slowly with a yawn and a stretch.

"Mornin'. Where's Mac?" Danny asked.

"Out getting groceries, we've got a while," Don replied.

Danny looked like he was planning on going back to sleep, but then he got up and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly dialed Mac's number and waited for the older CSI to pick up. When he did, Danny said, " 'He's well hung', and I am hanging up," then snapped his phone shut, ending the call.

Needless to say, both of his lovers were confused. Mac called back immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked, concerned for his boyfriend's mental health.

"It's the clue for today," Danny said, as if Mac should have known that already.

At the other end of the line Mac rolled his eyes. Sometimes Danny confused the hell out of him, but that was just one of his many loveable quirks.

While Danny was talking, Don got up and went into the office. He grabbed Danny's iPod and started listening to songs on the list he'd been given. He'd crossed off the songs that had already been used, and started with the top of the list.

Apparently it wasn't Give My Life. He skipped My Generation since he already knew it. Next up was 99 Red Balloons. He'd only ever heard it in German, so he wasn't sure. Again, no. Next up was Dance, Dance, another swing and a miss. He liked the sound of the band though, and went to the next Fall Out Boy song on the list. It wasn't Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner either. The last song for the month was Calm Before The Storm, maybe that was it. Sure enough, it was the third line of the song.

He returned to the bedroom, intending to surprise Danny with his knowledge. He was the one in for a surprise. Danny was no longer on the phone, but sprawled out on the bed stroking himself. Then he remembered, Danny had once told him that he could get off just from hearing Mac's or Don's voice. Both put together, especially when they were speaking in that low husky tone, could get him off without a touch.

"Mind if I join ya?" Don asked in a choked voice. Danny turned to look at the other man and gestured him over. Don climbed on the bed and kissed the CSI, replacing Danny's hand with his own.

"Want you in me," Danny said breathlessly. Don didn't hesitate; he leaned over and grabbed lube and a condom from the nightstand. He squeezed some of the slick gel onto his fingers, tracing Danny's entrance with one finger. He kissed Danny again, then pushed a finger in. Danny arched his back, trying to get the finger deeper inside his body.

Seeing this, Don quickly added a second, then third, finger. Once Danny was suitably stretched, he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on. He lined himself up and started to push in slowly. Danny had other ideas, thrusting himself fully onto Don.

Don stopped, trying not to come right then. Despite how often they did this, Danny was always so tight. When he felt calmed enough, he started a slow rhythm, wanting to drive Danny crazy. He made sure to hold the other man's hips in place so he couldn't get tricked again.

They were so lost in their pleasure they didn't hear the front door open. They didn't realize just how long they'd been at or, nor did they know what time Mac had left in the first place. Neither realized Mac's presence until the ex-Marine was pressing lubed fingers against Don's ass.

Don broke off from where he'd been sucking on Danny's neck to ask, "When did you get home?"

"Just now, I see you started without me," Mac answered, pressing his finger inside Don's tight body.

"You know how Danny gets in the morning, especially since you were talking right in his ear," Don groaned out as Mac added another finger.

"Not like I couldn'ta jacked off in the shower, nobody said you had to help me," Danny remarked.

Don thrust into Danny, aiming for the other man's prostate, effectively shutting him up. Don didn't notice that Mac had pulled his fingers out until he felt the older CSI's erection pressing into him. He knew he wouldn't last long with the dual sensations around him and in him; he was close already just from being with Danny.

It didn't take them long to establish a rhythm. Don was the first one over the edge, being under the most stimuli. Danny came next, the feeling of Don cumming inside of him pushing him over the edge. Mac's thrusts became erratic, and he came shortly after, Don's muscles milking him dry.

All three collapsed on the bed, thoroughly satisfied. Don nodded off, spent from over-stimulation.

Don awoke to music playing. He grabbed some pj pants from the dresser, then headed into the office. Calm Before The Storm was playing. Apparently Mac had figured it out as well.

"I already knew it was this one," Don said through a yawn.

"Yeah, I heard you in here earlier, and I figured that's what you were doing," Danny answered him.

"I don't know what it is about this band, but I like 'em," Mac commented.

"Me too," Don added.

"Yeah, they're really good, I have all their CDs. Doesn't hurt that they're all cute," Danny said with a sly grin.

"You're such a fan-boy," Don stated.

Mac observed the way his lovers teased each other. Their relationship might be strange, but he was loving every minute of it.


	8. Highway To Hell

January 6, 2008

Danny woke with a start, he'd just had the _weirdest_ dream. Mac and Don were dancing around in tuxedos, and then they pulled out skateboards and went to the skate park and started doing all sorts of weird tricks Danny'd never seen before. The whole time it was like they were flirting with each other. Then Mac was up on stage performing with some punk chick.

Danny needed to stop falling asleep with his iPod on. He looked over at the clock and saw he had another ten minutes before he had to get up. Mac would have been up first, showered and cooking breakfast. Don got up second, being easier to get out of bed in the morning. Danny could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Danny decided to get out of bed and pick out what he would wear that day.

He was fairly convinced he'd fallen asleep standing up when Don gave him a good morning kiss. He hadn't realized the shower was off, or that the detective had come in.

"'Bout time you snapped out of it, tried callin' yer name but it didn't work," Don informed him with a grin.

"Sorry about that, must still be tired. Six day work weeks really suck, y'know that?"

"Of course I do, but criminals never stop, so we don't get to either."

Don turned to get dressed, and Danny headed off to the shower. Maybe the hot water would wake him up.

Once everyone was showered and dressed, Mac placed breakfast on the table. Eggs and toast for the day.

"Before I forget and I don't see you guys all day, 'Don't need reason, don't need rhyme.'"

"Highway to Hell," Mac and Don said in unison.

"Well that just sucks all the fun out, I knew I shoulda picked a different line."

"I don't think it would've mattered seeing as how yesterday Don and I listened to every song on the list."

"Damn, I'm gonna have to think of harder clues to give you."

"Well, it doesn't hurt that pretty much _everybody_ knows Highway to Hell, even Mr. Jazz artist over here."

Danny just sighed, thinking of how he could make the next day harder.

"You guys wanna hear somethin' funny?" Danny asked as they were finishing their breakfasts.

"Sure," Don answered.

"As I'm sure you guys know, I fell asleep with my iPod on last night. Just before I woke up this morning I had this crazy dream with you two wearin' tuxes and zippin' around on skateboards. Then we were at this concert where Mac was playing for some punky chick."

Don burst out laughing, and even Mac let out a chuckle or two, the insanity of just too much to withstand.

"Well, with that kind of start to your day, it should be an interesting one."

What an understatement.

The first case of the day was a man running around beating people with a stick. Luckily, he hadn't killed anyone, however, he was convinced that he was Fred Flintstone and every guy he beat was after Wilma.

The second case of the day featured a woman who was selling hallucinogenic drugs to unsuspecting people in her hot dogs. The only reason they found out about that was because that had been the hot dog stand Don got his lunch from. Mac and Danny spent most of the rest of the afternoon trying to convince Don that there weren't any elephants in tutus frolicking on the ceiling of the lab.

The last case of the day was the weirdest yet. There was a shooting at a little grocery store not far from Central Park. The man believed it should be illegal to sell fruit since they were living beings at one point. The only problem, he still believed they were alive. He shot the store owner (in the leg, fortunately not killing him), then threatened all the patrons. He was brought down fairly easily, and it was discovered that he'd escaped from an insane asylum in Maine.

The three men were happy to be home that night. The drug Don had been slipped wore off fairly quickly. The woman explained during her interrogation that she just wanted the people of the city to be a little happier. She hadn't realized they were going a little bit more than loopy.

It was Don's turn to "make" dinner, meaning he was calling in from somewhere. They decided on Chinese, and hoped their fortunes would turn out better than their crazy day had.


	9. Tainted Love

January 7, 2008

"I've got to get away," Danny said with a sigh.

"From what?" Don asked.

"Everything but you two."

"What do you mean?" Mac questioned.

"Think about it, aside from the rare day off, we never get to spend any time together. We should go on a _real_ vacation some time."

"What brought this on?" Mac asked, taking a seat next to Danny on the couch. It had been a long day at work, and Danny had seemed off the entire day.

"One of my old friends called me, she lives in Fairbanks, Alaska, and she's been bugging me to come out and visit. She also said I should bring you two so she can approve you."

"And we've never heard of her before because…?" Don trailed off.

"She lives in Alaska and we don't talk that much anymore. She moved out there when we were nineteen. She's a remote-link CSI, since the headquarters are in Anchorage."

"How'd you two meet?" Mac asked, curious about Danny's friend outside of work.

"We grew up down the street from each other, went to the same school and all that. We were both science nerds, so we got along well. She's majority of the reason I never ran with Tanglewood."

"We should send her a thank you card as far as that goes," Mac commented.

"Yeah, if it weren't for her keepin' me outta trouble who knows where I woulda ended up. It was a sad day when she moved."

"Why'd she move?" came from Don.

"Her parents had moved out there and she wanted to be with them since she was goin' through some hard times."

"Well, why don't we start planning then?" Mac questioned.

"You think we could manage it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Worth a shot," Don added in.

"I'll let Erin know next time I talk to her."

"Hey, you never gave us a clue for today," Don stated.

"Yeah I did, you just had to be paying attention."

"Is this how you're making it harder on us?" Mac asked.

"Yup, you have to guess which part of what I've been saying is the clue."

"I think I know what it was. 'I got to get away'. There's a bunch of other ways you could have started that conversation. Is today Tainted Love?" Don asked, whispering in Danny's ear.

"Got it in one. That's what makes you a good detective, you pay attention to detail."

"Was the quote 'I got to get away?'" Mac questioned.

"Yes."

"Tainted Love."

"Yup."

"Do you think our love is tainted?" Don asked jokingly.

"Not at all. I love you both with my whole heart, nothing tainted about that," Danny answered with a grin.

"Love you too, Danno."

"Yes, I love you both too, stop looking at me like that, I do have a heart you know."

Danny and Don just smiled.


	10. Year 3000

January 8, 2008

Mac and Don had finally finished their case. They walked through the door to hear Danny on the phone with someone.

"We're home," Don called.

"Hey guys!" Danny answered, "so anyway, we had this one case with a naked scientist showing up at the precinct. Turns out, 'he built a time machine'."

As Danny continued talking, Mac went into the office for a sticky note and a pen. He quickly scribbled, "He built a time machine lyrics?" and walked over to the blond on the couch. He held up the note, and watched as the other man nodded.

Mac wracked his brain, he'd listened to all the songs, yes, but after a long day at work, he was having a hard time remembering which songs were which. Thirty-one songs tended to blend together every once in a while.

Mac grabbed his list and looked over it. He remembered that it wasn't a band he'd heard of before, and it wasn't his latest like, Fall Out Boy. Once he saw the title, he didn't get why he hadn't thought of it before. Still holding the pen, he wrote "Year 3000" on the back.

"Who were you talking to?" Don asked once Danny had hung up.

"Erin, I was letting her know we were gonna try to plan a trip out there this summer. She says we should try to come for the solstice; they have a big festival in town. She's already started making a list of all the stuff we should do while we're out there."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mac asked.

"Uh, canoeing down the river, watching the sled dogs practice, take a trip up to the hot springs if it's cold enough, go to the ice bar, go to the ice museum, go to the university museum, the solstice festival if we're there, riverboat cruise. She said if we're there long enough we might visit Denali or Anchorage or something. She's got a plane if we want to go to Anchorage since it's a long drive and a longer train ride."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, we'll be thanking her for months," Don said, already sounding excited.

"Yeah, it'll be just what we need," Mac said, standing up, "I'm gonna start on dinner, what sounds good?" As he passed Danny he dropped the note in the other CSI's lap.

"Whatever you wanna make is fine," Don replied.

"I'll help since I got home early," Danny offered.

Once Mac and Danny were in the kitchen Danny turned to the older man and said, "You got it, babe."

"I thought so, and don't call me babe."

Don noticed that a note dropped out of Danny's lap as he'd stood up. The black haired detective retrieved the note and saw that it had Mac's handwriting.

'So _that's_ why Danny wanted to help, to give Mac his answer,' he thought.

Don followed the other two into the kitchen. It appeared as though Mac was going to be making stir-fry, one of Don's favorites. Don snuck up behind Danny and whispered in his ear, "I know what today's is. Year 3000."

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention." 

"I didn't have to, Mac did for me."

"I think you're turning into a CSI, been spendin' too much time with us."

"Not enough time if you ask me."

"That's why we're plannin' this vacation. A couple a weeks all to ourselves."

"If you two would quit whispering and set the table, I'd be grateful," Mac cut in.

"Love you too, Mac," Danny quipped.

"I love you both and you know it, now set the table."

After a delicious dinner, the three sat in the living room discussing the trip they hoped to take.

"So, first off, when do we wanna go, and for how long?" Don asked.

"Erin recommended going during the solstice. As for how long, I'd say two or three weeks. It's gonna take us a full day to get there, and another to get back, so we'll have to arrange it so we have time when we get back to sleep off the jet lag and unpack and all that."

"How about we get there a week before the solstice, then leave a week or two after?" Mac suggested.

"That works for me, lemme grab a calendar so we can check the dates," Danny said, going into the office.

When he returned he opened the calendar up to June. "A'right, according to this the solstice is the 20th, so we should get there around the 13th or 14th."

"What day of the week is that?" Don asked.

"The 13th is a Friday, I vote we leave Saturday," Danny said, surprisingly superstitious.

"Works for me. Ok, so we leave the 14th, when do we wanna get back?"

"Well, two weeks after the solstice is July 4th, so no. Do we wanna go a week and a half? Leave like, Wednesday?" Danny questioned.

"That would get us back the 2nd, and we could still have the rest of the week off to recuperate," Mac said.

"We've all got enough vacation time saved up for it, should we go check out flights?"

Danny got on his computer in the office and started checking various travel sites. "From what it looks like here, it's gonna run us about $715 a person leaving from JFK."

"Sounds reasonable," Don commented.

"Yeah, that seems alright," Mac said.

"You wanna do it? I'll make sure we get changeable tickets, knowing our schedules."

"Yeah, let's do it," Mac and Don said in unison.

"This is gonna be awesome," Danny stated, making the transactions.

Mac and Don just smiled, glad that their lover was happy.


	11. Classifieds

January 9, 2008

Danny'd woken up earlier than normal, and was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news. Mac was the first one up, as usual, and he was surprised when he saw the other man.

"Anything interesting?" Mac asked.

"Just the usual, economy sucks, here's the latest about the politicians, all that stuff," Danny answered.

Mac left Danny to it and went to take his shower. Don came in a little while later, also surprised to see Danny awake.

"When did you get up?" he asked.

"'Bout ten minutes before Mac."

"That's strange for you. Normally we have to drag you outta bed kickin' and screamin'."

"Very funny, and I don't kick and scream, I get up…eventually."

They heard the shower shut off, and Don left to get ready. Mac emerged a few minutes later, dressed.

"What sounds good for breakfast?"

"I don't care what the main course is, but I'm craving bacon, do we have any?" Danny asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, we do. How bout eggs and toast with it?"

"Works for me."

When Don reemerged, clean and dressed, Danny had just gotten to the classifieds.

"Ah, the classifieds, pages of what's for sale."

"Looking for something in particular?" Don asked as Mac served up their breakfast.

"Nah, just curious to see what's out there. Hey Mac,"

"No, we cannot get a dog."

"Spoilsport."

Mac just sighed. Sometimes his lovers acted like little boys. Like right now, they were fighting over the last piece of bacon. Mac took the decision out of their hands by taking it for himself.

"Danny, go get in the shower, Don, help me clean up."

Orders given the three men set to their tasks.

Soon enough they were ready to go. Or so they thought…

"Anybody seen my glasses?" Danny asked, wandering around half blind.

"Didn't you leave them on the nightstand?" Mac called.

"I already checked there and in the bathroom."

"Classifieds!" Don yelled back.

"What?" Danny asked.

"They're sitting on top of the newspaper; you musta left 'em there."

Danny walked over to the counter where he'd left the paper and grabbed his glasses. He then walked over to Don and gave him a kiss. Just before he pulled away Don whispered, "That's not the only reason I said classifieds, Danno."

Danny just gave him another kiss in response.

"What are you two whispering about, we need to get going!" Mac said, exasperated. Mac Taylor was never late, but these two tried their damnedest to prove otherwise.

Later as Mac was sitting in the office, that morning's conversation finally caught up with him. Danny never got up early, and if he did, he didn't usually read the classifieds, he turned on cartoons. It had to be a clue, and what an obvious one it was. The song was Classifieds by, he consulted his list, The Academy Is.

Danny conveniently chose that moment to walk by. Mac called him in, and confirmed his theory. Danny would have given him his reward, but they were interrupted by Stella walking in with her latest results. It didn't matter however, they knew they could always continue later.


	12. My Generation

January 10, 2008

Mac, Don, and Danny were in the living room contemplating their DVD collection. After a long day at work, drama was definitely off the list. Danny and Don were trying to talk Mac into stupid comedy.

"We could watch Eurotrip," Danny said.

"Ooh, I like that one. 'Chica, chica!'" Don added.

"If it'll get you two to shut up, then fine," Mac finally agreed.

Don put the DVD in, and Danny disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a giant bowl of popcorn, and drinks for all of them. Once everything was on the coffee table, they settled into the couch. As the opening song came on, Danny burst out laughing.

"The credits aren't _that_ funny," Don stated.

"Ok, you guys aren't gonna be guessing today since I'm just gonna tell you. The original version of this song was the song for today. Your quote was gonna be 'Just because we get around,' but I couldn't think of a way to use it casually."

"I thought I recognized this song," Mac commented.

"Yeah, I figured it was just from watching the movie before," Don said.

"Nope, it's from listening to the whole list, which I just realized is a bad idea."

"Why?" Don and Mac asked in unison.

"For one thing, the last couple days of the month are gonna be no brainers, and you can just look up all the songs ahead of time. Makes it too easy."

Mac and Don thought about it, and eventually agreed. Once it was decided that Danny wouldn't print off the list again, they turned back to the movie.

"Mac?" Danny called. The movie had just finished and Mac hadn't moved or spoken in a while.

"Mac?" Don tried as well.

"That is possibly the most disturbing movie I've ever seen," Mac said.

"Apparently you don't watch horror or drama much," Danny quipped.

Mac simply glared. It was common knowledge to the lovers that Mac didn't get out much, especially where movies were concerned.

"I'm picking the next one. Maybe then you two will learn something about the cinematic arts," Mac stated. He got up and headed for the kitchen to refill their drinks. When he returned, he grabbed The Rocky Horror Picture Show without showing Don or Danny the cover. He felt like shocking his younger lovers.

"Now, this is a _real_ production. Something _worth_ watching," Mac told the other two.

When the giant red lips appeared, the younger men's jaws dropped.

"Rocky Horror?" Danny asked, shocked.

Mac grinned. "Yup."

"And you called _Eurotrip_ disturbing," Don said in disbelief.

The younger two got the shock of their lives when Mac started singing along.

"Hey Mac, you ever been to one of these live?" Danny asked when they were halfway through.

"Actually, yes, I have."

"Do you still have your costume?"

Mac smiled, realizing where Danny was going with the conversation.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why, do you want to play dress up?"

"Yes," Danny and Don answered in unison. They were getting hard just thinking about their lover dressed up as a character from Rocky Horror.

"Who were you?" Don asked.

Mac grinned evilly. "Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

Danny hit the stop button on the DVD player, then shut down the system. Mac and Don turned to look at him, confused.

"What are we waiting for? I say we play now!" Danny exclaimed as he headed for the bedroom. It didn't take long for Mac and Don to follow him.

Mac went into the closet and returned with a box Don and Danny couldn't recall having ever seen before. He opened the box and pulled out a corset, fishnets, and heels. He left the panties inside.

"Well, you guys just gonna sit there, or are you gonna help me?" he asked when all they did was stare.

Danny started on Mac's shirt while Don went to work on the older man's pants. Once they had him stripped down completely they helped him into the women's gear.

"One last thing we need," Danny said.

"What's that?" Mac asked. "I'm not putting on make-up."

"Not that," Danny said, leaning down to get a box under the bed. He pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs, "These."

Mac quickly got the idea and scooted toward the headboard. Danny climbed on the bed and put the ex-Marine into the restraints.

"Perfect," Don commented.

"I think you two are a little overdressed," Mac stated.

Danny got back off the bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. Don took the hint and started removing his own clothes as well.

Once they were both naked Don asked, "We've got him all laid out for us, so what are we gonna do with him?"

"I want you to fuck him while he sucks me off. He's dressed like a whore, so we'll treat him like one," Danny said.

Mac and Don moaned in response. Don got the lube out of the bedside table and set about preparing his older lover. Danny crawled on the bed and kissed Mac passionately. The brunet moaned into the kiss when Don's fingers brushed his prostate. The blue eyed detective finished quickly, removing his fingers.

Danny switched positions until he was straddling Mac's chest, his erection at the other man's lips. Mac opened his mouth and let his blond lover control their actions. Don slowly sheathed himself in Mac, letting out a loud groan at the feeling.

The three quickly established their rhythm, each approaching release quickly. Danny came first, the strong suction all around him pushing him over the edge. Mac came shortly after, loving the taste of the blond on his tongue. His clenching muscles triggered Don's orgasm.

Danny fell off to Mac's right, and after pulling out, Don to his left. Danny reached up and undid the cuffs, bringing Mac's arms down and massaging them gently.

"You two wore me out, now help me out of this stuff," Mac commanded. Danny got up, then pulled Mac to his feet. While he was helping the eldest of them, Don went into the bathroom and got a wash cloth to clean them up with.

Soon enough the three settled into bed, drifting off quickly.


	13. In The End

January 11, 2008

No one knew what was up with Danny. For all they knew he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Actually, he had, and that's where the problems had started.

Danny had been tossing and turning all night, and had managed to work from one side of the bed to the other over and over again, even with Mac and Don in the way. Normally he slept in the middle to prevent himself from falling off the bed (which he was known to do). This morning however, he'd woken up on the edge, and when he'd gone to roll over to where he thought the edge was, he'd hit the ground hard.

'Why do we have such a tall bed?' Danny thought to himself.

The rest of the morning had gone well, luckily. Then Inspector Gerrard had shown up. He and Danny had gotten into it, and Gerrard had made the mistake of bringing up the Minhas shooting, and well, Danny's day had gone downhill from there.

Later that night Mac and Don were trying to cheer Danny up at Sullivan's. So far all they'd managed to do was get him drunk. It was a good thing he had the next day off.

"I tried so hard, and got so far, and then that shooting happened, and it all went away," Danny lamented.

"Things will get better, Danny, it just takes time," Mac soothed.

"Still, that was a cheap shot, bringin' that up," Don commented.

"Gerrard's an asshole, what else is new?" Danny questioned.

Mac sighed and said, "We should get going, it's getting late."

"Yeah," Don agreed, standing.

"Okay," Danny said, also standing.

Back at their apartment Danny went straight for his computer, putting on In The End by Linkin Park. He wanted to listen to something angsty, and the song fit his mood.

"Cuz in the end, it doesn't really matter, we all end up the same anyway," he stated.

"Seems fitting that this song came up today," Mac commented.

"Yeah, it does," Don agreed, just realizing why it seemed like he'd just heard it.

Mac sat down on the couch and beckoned Danny over. He pulled the blond into his lap, grateful that the younger man wasn't going to put up a fight. It was obvious Danny was hurting, but getting him to accept comfort was an entirely different matter.

Don sat down next to Mac, offering his support as well. Danny shifted so he was leaning against both of his lovers, cuddling into them.

"Hey, I thought you didn't cuddle," Don said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not cuddling, I'm sleeping," came the reply from Don's chest.

"Sure you are."

The three remained in that position a while longer. When Mac noticed that Danny really had fallen asleep he signaled to Don so they could pick him up. They got the blond to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, stripping him to his undershirt and BVDs.

Mac and Don stripped down as well and settled on either side of their lover, wishing him sweet dreams, and hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	14. Beyond Redemption

January 12, 2008

Danny had a hangover, and he knew it. Luckily it only showed in a pounding headache. What he didn't appreciate were the noises coming from the living room. Something told him Don'd had too much sugar.

He got up and immediately went into the bathroom for some aspirin. Once he had that taken care of, he wandered into the living room. He would've laughed at the sight before him, but that would've made his head hurt more.

Don was attempting to scale one of the large book cases they had.

"Don, do I wanna know why you're climbing that?" Danny asked, amused.

"I need a better vantage point."

"For what?"

"So I can figure out where Mac hid my presents."

"Your birthday's in three days, I'm sure you can wait that long."

"No I can't."

"Speaking of Mac, where is he?"

"He got called in."

"Oh, well I hope you realize no one's gonna catch you when you fall."

"I'm not gonna fall." It was then that Don realized he'd doomed himself.

Danny walked over to the kitchen to get some tea, but before he could make it that far, he was knocked over by Don landing on him quite painfully.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna catch me," Don said.

"I didn't catch you, you fell on me."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Am I 'Beyond Redemption'?"

"Nice pun. And yes, you are."

"I'll make you coffee."

Danny shuddered and said, "You know I don't drink coffee at home, especially not the toxic crap _you_ come up with."

"Ok, how 'bout I make you…." he trailed off, not knowing what he could actually make that Danny would like.

While he was pondering, Danny got up and actually made it to the kitchen this time. He pulled out a mug and a tea bag from the cupboard, setting them on the counter. He reached into another cupboard and pulled out a microwavable kettle. He added water, then put it in the microwave.

"I can finish that for you," Don said, still on the floor.

"I'll do it myself, you always steep it too long. You can get out milk and honey for me though."

"I'll show you honey," Don grumbled to himself. Then he got an idea and said, "I figured out how I can make it up to ya."

"How's that?"

"I'll give you some sugar instead," and he leaned in to give Danny a sweet kiss.

"I think you've maxed out on sugar for today, bud."

Don pouted at him, still high from all the sugar he'd had for breakfast.

"Although, I suppose I could make an exception," Danny added with a grin.

He leaned forward, Don meeting halfway for another kiss. They were both startled when the kettle whistled.

Danny carefully poured the hot water into his mug, letting the tea bag steep. Two minutes later he pulled the bag back out, adding milk and honey.

"Ah, perfect," Danny sighed.

Don pouted again.

"But it's even better to have someone to share it with," he added, holding the mug out to the younger man.

Don took a sip, then pulled a face.

"It's too hot!"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Danny asked.

"Yeth," Don said with his tongue out.

Danny stood up on his tip toes and laid a gentle kiss on the tip of Don's tongue. Don pushed forward, bringing their mouths together. Danny set his tea on the counter so it wouldn't get spilled.

By the time he thought about it again, it had gone cold.

(A/N: The lack of Mac today will be made up for tomorrow.)


	15. His Name Is Lancelot

January 13, 2008

Danny was bored. No new cases had come in, and Mac was working on the final paperwork from his case the day before. Don was at the precinct, catching up on his own paperwork. Danny went to the break room and sat at the table. There was nothing to do, so he pulled out his iPod.

The sight before Mac made him laugh, loudly. Danny was listening to show tunes again.

"His name is Lancelot, and in tight pants a lot, he likes to dance a lot, you know you do!"

Danny was singing along to the Spam-a-lot soundtrack, oblivious to the world around him. The sound of laughter reached his ears and he turned to face his boss and lover doubled over laughing. It wasn't often Mac let himself relax that much, and Danny was happy he'd caused it.

The rest of the team, however, was slightly concerned at the vision their boss presented.

"Mac, you ok?" Stella asked.

"I'm fine, just saw something funny."

The attention turned to Danny.

"No more iPod at work," he grumbled.

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're dancing like an idiot," Mac said, shocking everyone else.

Danny blushed. "Shut up," he replied indignantly.

After the others had left, and Danny no longer resembled a tomato, Mac walked over to him and said, "Really you're a different kind of guy."

"Are you telepathic?" Danny asked.

"No, why?"

"Cuz that's the lyrics for today, and they're supposed to come out of my mouth, not yours."

"Wow, that is kind of creepy," Mac admonished.

"Now you know how I feel. I can't believe you said that. Are you trying to out us?"

"Honestly, we're not as subtle as we think we are, I'm sure they've noticed already. We are the best CSIs in the city you know," Mac said with pride.

"True. Especially if one of us is hurt. We kind of forget propriety when that happens."

"I think we should discuss this with Don when we get home. If they've probably figured it out already, why hide? They're our friends, and nights out would be a lot more fun if we didn't have to hide all the time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. So who would we tell exactly?" Danny asked.

"Just our team, I think, it's not like we'll do stuff here. Stella knows, I'm sure, that's just how she is. Lindsay might stop flirting all the time if she knows we're taken. Hawkes probably won't care either way. As I've said, they probably all suspect already."

All three men were home on time for once, after a slow day. While they were eating dinner, Mac broached the topic of coming out.

"Danny and I had a bit of a moment today, in front of the team," he said.

"How so?" Don asked.

"Danny was singing and dancing to his iPod in the break room, and I called him cute."

"Are you trying to out us?!" Don exclaimed.

"That's what I said," Danny commented.

"That's the thing, we're not really all that subtle, maybe we should just tell them. Then when we're on nights out we can actually enjoy ourselves," Mac pointed out.

"It's an idea, and I know we can trust them, but still. Gay couples in the police force are frowned upon, add in that we're a threesome, we're bound to get some strange looks, even if they are our friends," Don said with concern in his voice.

"That's why it's only an idea. We can always discuss it more later. No need to make a decision right this second," Mac placated.

"Although if we did tell them, it'll make our vacation in June a little less suspicious. Have you talked to your boss about the time off yet?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he said no problem since I'm giving him such a warning."

"Good, Mac's already arranged ours. I told Erin the dates we're planning, and she said she'll pick us up at the airport on the 14th."

"I can't wait," Don said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have time off without the worry of being called in," Mac added.

"We'll just have to hope Erin doesn't have to work too much while we're there. They don't get a lot of crime in Fairbanks, but it does happen."

"What does she do with all the down time?" Mac asked.

"She tutors Japanese students at the University. Helps them with their classes and their English."

"She speaks Japanese?" Don questioned.

"Yeah, when we were seniors in high school she was an exchange student, she lived there for a year. She goes back to visit every once in a while."

"Sounds like an adventurous girl," Mac commented.

"That she is," Danny said in answer.

The three finished their dinner in silence. It was Mac's turn to clean up since Danny had cooked. Don turned the TV to The Amazing Race and settled on the couch. Danny joined him, curling up with Patricia Cornwell's Portrait of a Killer. When Mac finished he sat in between them, his head in Don's lap, feet in Danny's. He was content to just lay there and know they were there.


	16. 99 Red Balloons

January 14, 2008

Danny was never going to look out the window again.

"Something's out there!" he called to his lovers.

Mac and Don came over to the window to see what the blond was talking about.

"It's called snow, Danny, I'm sure you've seen it before," Don said, turning away.

"Not the snow, look at the roof over there! There's aliens on it!" Danny exclaimed.

Don looked over to the roof top across the way. Sure enough, there were green things that looked like people up there, standing near the center.

"What the hell?" Don asked to himself.

"I know what those are," Mac said.

"What?" Don and Danny asked in unison.

"Children, it looks like a birthday party. Don't you see the balloons?"

Don and Danny looked. They didn't see any- oh wait, there _were_ balloons. And they were all red. Creepy.

"I swear, this city is full of mind readers," Danny said, shaking his head in amusement.

"What, wondering if there's ninety-nine?" Mac asked.

"Well aren't you the smart one," Danny laughed.

"What are you guys talking about? Wait, 99 Red Balloons, now I remember!" Don said.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get it. It's the shop owner's son's birthday today, and he said they were having a costume party. It was the perfect set up!" Danny announced.

"So wait, you knew what it was all along? You little brat!" Don shouted, tackling Danny onto the couch and tickling him.

"I give, I give, uncle!" Danny cried.

Don let up, kissing the other man instead.

Mac cleared his throat.

"Are you done acting like kids? I can think of better ways to punish him," he said.

Don ears perked up at the thought Mac put in his head. He stood up, grabbing Danny before the CSI could move. Don carried the blond into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed, immediately pinning him down.

Mac sauntered in and dug around the toy box for their padded handcuffs and a cock ring. Oh yes, they would punish Danny in the most delectable way.

Don pulled Danny up so he could remove the other man's shirt. He could see Mac waiting to grab Danny's arms and cuff him to the headboard. Mission accomplished he pulled his own shirt off before attacking Danny's mouth.

Once Danny was in position Mac quickly restrained him. He then went to the end of the bed to work on removing both his younger lovers' pants. When he had them both naked he quickly stripped himself, then took over Don's position. Don took the ring from Mac and quickly snapped it on Danny who was already hard and leaking.

Danny groaned into Mac's mouth when he felt the Don put the ring on him. He knew this was "punishment" he just didn't know what they were gonna do.

While Mac was busy with Danny, Don got out condoms and lube. He handed the lube to Mac who used it to start preparing Danny. In the mean time Don rolled a condom onto himself, stealing the lube long enough to slick himself.

Mac moved off of Danny when he felt the younger man was prepared. Don took over, spreading Danny's legs and sliding in slowly. He wanted to draw it out, just to torture the blond that much more.

Mac didn't remain idle. He took over Danny's upper body. Kissing and biting at the younger CSI's neck, then working down to his nipples. Once he had the little nubs hard and sensitive, he moved back up to Danny's mouth, kissing the other man breathless.

All too quickly Don felt his orgasm building. He could tell Danny was getting close as well from the noises he was making. A particularly hard squeeze on Danny's part had Don releasing into the condom. He pulled out slowly so as not to hurt the blond.

Mac grabbed a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and sheathed himself. It was his turn, and unlike Don, he was planning on hard and fast. He entered Danny quickly, making sure to ram the other man's prostate with ever stroke. He was close already from just watching, and knew he wouldn't last long.

Mac's hips stuttered, and with one last deep thrust he shot his release into the condom. He pulled out, then knotted and tossed the condom. Danny whimpered, wanting desperately to cum.

"How about we make him give us a show?" Don asked.

"I like that idea, how about you, Danny?" Mac asked, releasing Danny's hands. Danny simply nodded, then reached down to grip himself. He pumped slowly, using every trick he knew. When he couldn't help but thrust into his own hand Don unsnapped the ring. Danny came shortly after with a hoarse cry.

The next thing the blond knew he was being gently wiped down with a damp wash cloth.

"I think his punishment took hold. He's quiet and pliant," Mac said.

Don nodded his head in agreement, curling around the younger of the CSIs. Mac got on Danny's other side, drawing the other man to rest on his chest. Don pulled the blankets over the three of them, and soon they were all fast asleep.


	17. Dance, Dance

January 15, 2008

(A/N: I'm using the actors' birthdays for their respective character birthdays. Happy 30th Eddie!!)

Danny woke up early for once. He had a surprise to set up. He got dressed and left to rendezvous with Don's mom. He'd asked her to bake one of her famous (at least to this triad) apple pies. Since he didn't know what his work schedule would be like, he'd asked to meet her at a nearby coffee shop that morning.

When he walked in Mrs. Flack was waiting for him with a coffee in hand, another cup waiting for him. After greeting her and sitting down he took a sip, smiling at the older woman.

"You know me too well," he said.

"I've cooked for the three of you enough times, I know what styles you like," she replied.

"So, you've got the stuff?" he asked.

"Yes, I like your idea of a pie instead of a cake. I'm sure Donnie will love it!"

"I hope so. Stella's planning the cake deal at work, so I thought we'd do something original at home."

Mrs. Flack just smiled at her son's lover.

After chatting for another few minutes, Danny saw that he had to get going if he wanted to be back in time. He accepted the bag containing the pie, and the gifts from Don's parents.

Back at the apartment, Mac had just gotten up. He was up early, wanting to go for a run, which he hadn't been keeping up with since the holidays. They met at the door, Danny just coming in, Mac ready to leave.

"I take it you saw Mrs. Flack?" the older man asked.

"Yup, got all the stuff right here. I'll be setting up so we can do a mini-celebration before we have to go to work."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back," Mac said, giving Danny a kiss as he left.

Don was sure he was dreaming. There was no way he could be smelling his mother's apple pie. It just couldn't happen. He would've woken up if the door buzzed, and he recalled Mac saying he'd be going for a run in the morning. He looked to his right to see both of his lovers out of bed.

'Odd,' he thought.

Getting up he grabbed a pair of boxers and headed out to the living room. The sight that greeted him had his jaw dropping. Mac and Danny were at the kitchen table which contained a pie with candles sticking out of it, and presents.

"Surprise!" Mac and Danny said.

Don walked over to the two of them and gave them each a kiss.

"Wasn't expecting this," Don said, eyeing the pie in front of him.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles!" Danny exclaimed, hugging him from behind.

Don indulged him, thinking for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing at the candles.

"What'd ya wish for?" Danny immediately asked.

"If I tell ya, it won't come true!" Don exclaimed, but really, he already had his wish, he had not one, but two men who loved him, and who he loved more than anything.

"Not to spoil the moment," Mac started, "but we kind of have to hurry or we'll be late for work."

Danny pulled the candles out and sliced the pie. He gave the first piece to Don telling him, "There's ice cream in the freezer if you want it."

"This tastes just like my mom's," Don remarked.

"It is your mom's," Danny answered.

"When was she here?" Don asked.

"She wasn't, I met her at the coffee house so you wouldn't wake up from the buzzer," Danny explained.

The three finished their pie, wrapping the rest up and sticking it on the counter for later. Don turned to his presents, seeing three, but not knowing which one to start with. He decided to just grab the one closest to him, seeing it was from Danny.

'Uh oh,' he thought, wondering what his sometimes crazy lover had gotten him.

He was pleasantly surprised when inside he found the Resident Evil box set.

"Thanks Danny!" he squealed (although he would deny it later). He couldn't help being excited. He may be gay, but Milla Jovovich was _hot_.

He opened Mac's present next. It was all of Fall Out Boy's albums. Don squealed again (which he would still deny vehemently).

The last gift was from his parents, and he was somewhat leery of what they would've gotten him. 'Probably clothes,' he thought to himself.

He was shocked when, instead of clothes, he found tickets to the Rangers game the next day, as well as a Rangers jersey (not that he didn't already have one).

Unfortunately, they had to leave for work soon, so Don didn't have a chance to call and thank his parents.

Don didn't know why he was being paged to the lab. There were no new cases for him, and his old one's had all their evidence processed already. Stella caught him as he was coming out of the elevator.

"What's up Stella?" he asked.

"Just follow me," she said, leading him to the break room.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as they walked in.

"You guys are too much!" Don exclaimed, sharing a secret smile with his lovers.

"Happy 30th!" Stella said, giving him a hug.

"Ugh, am I really that old?" This got him glares from most of the staff present.

"More like, are you really that young," Danny told him, also giving him a hug.

Once Don could see the table he could see why everyone had gathered in front of it. There was a cake. With lots of frosting. Didn't they know not to give him sugar? Apparently not!

The group divvied up the cake, everyone taking a piece, as they sat and chatted. Everyone gave Don their congratulations on his birthday, some just glad to see that they'd all made it this far, especially after the traumatic events from nearly two years ago.

Danny came up behind him and whispered, "You're not guessing today."

Don looked confused until Danny hit the play button on the stereo he'd brought in. The sound of Fall Out Boy filled the air, starting with a powerful bass line.

"She says she's no good, with words but I'm worse."

And then Don understood what Danny was talking about. He was also amused at the fact that Fall Out Boy had come up for his birthday. All in all, it was a good day.


	18. Macarena

January 16, 2008

Mac and Don were confused. The number on the door was right, but they didn't hear Danny, they heard a young girl.

"Don't you worry 'bout my boyfriend! The boy who's name is Vitorino!" they heard.

"Danny?" Mac called, opening the door.

"Hey Mac, hey Don! Welcome home!" Danny answered.

"What's going on in here?" Don asked.

"Mrs. Bacher asked if I would watch Kacey while she ran to the store. I ran into her on my way in earlier."

Danny had left on time, having gotten as far as he could in his case. Mac and Don had still needed to interview a suspect when he'd gone home.

"What's with the music?" Mac asked.

Kacey answered, "It's a new dance I learned at school. My teacher said it was really popular in the early 90's."

"They all want me, they can't have me," they heard from the stereo.

"So let's see this dance," Don said.

He burst out laughing when she started doing the Macarena. He hadn't seen anyone do it in at least fifteen years.

"You know," Danny started, "this was gonna be the song for today too. I swear, fate is playing some weird tricks on us. It's supposed to be a guessing game, not the daily theme song!"

"It has seemed to turn out that way a lot recently. Maybe it should just be a theme song. We can still try to guess on random days, but it's more fun when it happens randomly," Don said.

Mac nodded his agreement. The way it had been working out recently, they hadn't had to guess very often, and it seemed like Danny was having a hard time making the game challenging for them. Acting it out or something would be a lot more fun. Or just referring to the same song throughout the day. He was sure the three of them could come up with something entertaining.

"I have an idea," Mac said, "we should act out the songs and make other people guess what we're up to."

Danny and Don were surprised at their older lover's suggestion. It wasn't like Mac to be playful much. He was usually the serious one of the trio.

"Yeah, you should act them out! I can just see you guys dancing at the lab," Kacey laughed. Kacey had met the threesome when they'd moved in together. She'd helped them move in, even. Her mother frequently asked Danny to "baby-sit", since he and Kacey got along the best. The guys didn't mind the youthful company, it reminded them that even though they saw a lot of the bad of the city, there was still good in it.

They were about to discuss the idea further when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Mrs. Bacher called.

"Hi mom!" Kacey yelled, making her way to the door. She opened it and let her mother in.

"Thanks for watching her, Danny. Nice to see you Mac, Don," Mrs. Bacher said.

"No problem, I like having her over," Danny replied.

Kacey and her mother left, leaving the three men alone.

"Who's turn is it to cook tonight?" Danny asked.

"Mine," Don replied, "how's Thai sound?" 

"Fine by me," Danny answered.

"Sounds good, get me my usual?" Mac asked, headed towards the office. He had paperwork to catch up on, unfortunately.

Don got the phone and looked for the menu in the drawer below it.

"Danny, what do you want?"

"You should know the answer to that by now. I always get the same thing."

"Pad Thai with chicken, got it."

Danny just laughed, turning off the stereo and settling on the couch. He channel surfed for a while before landing on TRU TV. Forensic Files was on. Normally he wouldn't watch it with Don home, but Don would be leaving right after dinner for the game with his parents. Don would always joke about being too into his job. As if Don could talk, he watched COPS when he thought no one was paying attention.

Don finished with their order, then went into the bedroom to change. We he came back out he settled on the couch next to Danny, dozing against the blond's shoulder. When the buzzer sounded he got up to let the delivery boy in, and soon they were enjoying their dinner.

Don left immediately following, hoping he'd get to the game on time. Traffic was going to be a nightmare as usual, but he had to eat! Danny sprawled back on the couch, going back to Forensic Files. Mac went back to his paperwork. All in all, it was a quiet evening in the Flack/Messer/Taylor residence.


	19. Be Our Guest

January 17, 2008

It was Danny's turn to make dinner, and he knew exactly how he was gonna do it. He'd managed to get home early again, out of sheer luck and dumb criminals.

He had the table set, ready for when Mac and Don got home. The meal of choice (chicken parmesan with garlic bread) didn't go with the French theme, but he thought it would be more fun that way. That and he didn't know any French foods other than fries, bread, and snails.

When he heard voices in the hall, and a key in the lock, he got into position.

"Ma cherie, monsieurs, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, I invite you to relax, let me pull up a chair, as I proudly present, your dinner!" Danny greeted in an outrageous French accent.

"Be Our Guest?" Don hazarded a guess.

"Oui," Danny answered.

Mac and Don took off their coats, hanging them near the door, and got out of their shoes. Danny pulled their chairs out and seated his lovers. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of white wine he'd splurged on during his trip home.

He poured Mac's first, then Don's, then his own, leaving the bottle on the table. Once he'd served everyone's dinner on to their plates, he finally sat down.

"Dig in!" he exclaimed, still using the accent.

"Uh, Danny? This is Italian," Don commented.

"I know, but I didn't think you wanted snails for dinner," Danny joked.

"And I'd take your garlic bread over French bread any day," Mac added, enjoying his second piece.

The three chatted amiably through the rest of their meal. When they were finished Mac and Don quickly took care of the dishes. While those two were working, Danny ventured into the living room, lying down on the couch.

"Shove over," Don said, batting at Danny's feet. Danny sat up properly allowing his lovers to join him. It was almost nine o'clock, so they turned on CBS, waiting for CSI to come on. Unfortunately for them, it was a repeat. Being as dedicated as they were, they watched it anyway.

As they sat curled around each other on the couch they each thought about how nice it was to just relax in each others' company. They were lucky to have found each other, found love.


	20. Your Sweet Six Six Six

January 18, 2008

"This song is totally perverted," Danny said.

"I take it you mean today's theme song, how so?" Mac asked. He, Danny, and Don were in the living room watching Forensic Files.

"I'm longing for your touch, and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart. Should go 'I'm ready to take your eight inch cock in my ass," Danny remarked.

Don laughed and said, "But then it would have to be a Bloodhound Gang song."

Danny had shown them the many evils of Bloodhound Gang songs. They quickly learned that it was **not** work appropriate. Although the look on Lindsay's face _was_ really funny…

"Wait a minute," Mac started, "when did you get out a ruler?"

"Did Mac Taylor just make a joke?" Danny asked.

Mac grinned at him indulgently, then shocked he and Don when he stuck his tongue out at them.

"And you call _us_ childish?" Don questioned sarcastically.

"Of course I do, but you're _my_ boys, so it's ok," Mac answered, showing a gentler side to himself.

"Aw, he's so sweet I just wanna eat him up!" Danny exclaimed. He then leaned over Don to give Mac a kiss.

"Hey, where's mine?" Don asked, only half joking.

" 'So hard to let go,'" Danny replied.

"Very funny, using song lyrics. I want a kiss!" Don pouted.

Danny finally pulled himself from Mac and gave Don a kiss. Mac leaned in and attached himself to Don's neck. The black haired detective moaned at the dual sensations.

"Much as I would love to continue this," Danny started, "I'm exhausted from running down perps today."

"Me too," Don agreed.

"Shall we get ready for bed?" Mac asked.

All he got in reply were sleepy nods. It was barely 10, but the three had been called in at 3 am for a case.

Danny was the first one into bed, having stripped down to his undershirt and BVDs. He flopped down in the middle of the bed, not even bothering with the covers. Don was next, taking his place on the right side of the bed. Mac was last, as usual, having double checked to make sure the door was locked, and everything was turned off. He settled in on the left side of the bed, with Danny (Mr. I-Don't-Cuddle) snuggled up next to him in short order. He man-handled the blankets out from under the three of them, and tucked his lovers in.

Within minutes, all three were sound asleep.


	21. Tears Of Pearls

January 19, 2008

"In honor of today's lyric splice, we're gonna go see Sweeney Todd," Danny announced.

Mac and Don just stared at him. They'd never actually gone to a movie together before.

"What's it about?" Don asked.

"He's the Demon Barber of Fleet Street," Mac answered, having been in the musical when he was in high school (not that either of his lovers knew that). "He's seeking revenge for his unjust jailing."

"Sounds like fun," Don said in agreement.

"Sure, why not? We have the day off," Mac added.

Danny smiled deviously.

"What the hell were today's lyrics that made you wanna see _that_?" Don asked, shocked at all the gore. He saw lots of blood and guts in his job, but that was _ridiculous_.

" 'Like victims in the grind,'" Danny answered with a smirk.

"That's just gross," Don laughed.

"Hey, it's a Johnny Depp movie, like he wouldn't have dragged us to it eventually anyway," Mac commented. They loved to pick on Danny's crush on the actor.

"Ah, shut up, both a ya!" Danny said.

Back in their apartment Don joked around saying, "We should watch Pirates of the Caribbean next."

Danny mock glared at him, then went to set up the DVD player.

"You know, I was just kidding…" Don trailed off.

"It's your own fault, now go make me popcorn!" Danny ordered.

Instead of Don, Mac went into the kitchen. The last time Don had tried to make popcorn he'd set the microwave on fire. Mac didn't feel like buying another new one.

Danny curled up on the couch, eyes glued to the TV as Captain Jack Sparrow appeared on the screen. Mac and Don knew they'd lost him till the end of the movie, so instead of fighting it, they settled in to watch as well. Besides, this way Mac could make sure Danny didn't get drool all over the couch again…

Aside from the occasional chin wipe (Danny), or handful of popcorn (Don), they didn't move during the movie. No matter how many times they'd seen it, it still held their attention.

After the movie Don went into the kitchen to raid the take-out menu drawer. He never had figured out cooking.

"What sounds good tonight?" he asked.

"Pizza," Danny answered at the same time Mac said, "Chinese."

"Chinese pizza?" Don asked jokingly.

Danny pulled a face as Mac shook his head.

"How 'bout Italian?" Mac asked.

"Works for me," Don answered.

"You already know what I want," Danny replied.

Don pulled out the menu for their favorite Italian place. "Alright, chicken alfredo for Mac, pizza for Danny, and lasagna for me," he muttered to himself, placing the call.

"I hope that's the food," Danny said, "I'm hungry."

Danny had been whining about his hunger since Don had called in their order. The sound of the buzzer was a welcome relief.

Don opened the door and paid the delivery guy, coming back with three carry-out boxes.

"FOOD!" Danny exclaimed, racing over to the kitchen table.

Don went into the kitchen and arranged each meal on a plate. He got out silverware, then set the table.

"Whatta ya want to drink?" he asked.

"Water," Mac and Danny answered in unison.

The three sat down to their dinner and dug in. Danny was making appreciative noises the entire time.

"I knew you were hungry, but that's just funny," Don commented on the speed at which Danny was devouring his pizza.

Danny stuck his tongue out and went back to his food.

Mac and Don ate their meals at a more sedate pace, chatting with each other all the while.

They were interrupted by Danny's phone ringing.

"Messer," he answered.

"Oh, hey Erin. We're just eatin' some dinner. No, it's not a bad time, don't worry about it. Pizza. Well, I'll enjoy it while I can then. Uh huh. Okay."

He turned to Mac and said, "She wants to talk to you."

Mac took the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yeah, that's probably true. Okay. Don's allergic to cats. Ok, that works. We'll all eat anything, no worries there. Swimsuits? I'm not sure. I'll make sure we have them though. Alright, bye."

"What'd she want?" Don asked.

"Just checking allergies and food likes. I guess she likes to prepare well in advance."

"Sounds about right," Danny commented, "Last time I went out in December and she started planning in May. We're guaranteed to have a good time."

Don nodded in acknowledgement.

The three quickly finished their meals, then Mac and Danny took care of the dishes. They found V for Vendetta on the movie channels, and settled in for a quiet evening.


	22. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

January 20, 2008

Danny was not happy. He was currently in the shower scrubbing himself raw. His case had taken him into the sewer to find the wrench the killer had dropped down a manhole. Needless to say, he kind of smelled.

His case for the day involved two men on a construction site. The perpetrator, Tom Greeson, had gotten into a fight with his boss, Mike Jearing, and taken a swing at the other man's head. The resulting blow had crushed Jearing's skull, killing him instantly. Greeson had then dropped the wrench into the sewer and run. He was easily identified by his co-workers who'd witnessed the entire thing.

"So Danny," Don said, entering the bathroom, "I hear you got the Idiot Case today."

"Yeah, the perp kills his boss in front of everybody, drops the murder weapon down a manhole, which I had to go after, and ran. Maka brought him in though."

"Yeah, I heard. How come you didn't make Hawkes go in the sewer?"

"We flipped for it, he won. How'd you, Mac, and Stella make out?"

"Better'n you did, I guess. No smelly situations. And I think it's safe to come out once you've turned that particular shade of red," Don said, peeking behind the shower curtain.

"Very funny, if you'd been down there you'd do the same thing."

"He's right though," Mac started, coming in, "you should get out before you start bleeding."

"Is watching me shower a new pass time to you guys?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Any excuse to see you naked," Don answered.

Mac was in the shower, Don was watching TV, and Danny was in the kitchen. He wanted to relax with a cup of tea, but someone had put the tea on the top shelf. The one he couldn't reach.

"I hate being short," Danny mumbled to himself before yelling, "Don!"

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

Don appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Want tea. Can't reach it. You're taller'n me."

Don smiled indulgently, then retrieved the tea from the shelf. "Anything else you need help with?"

Danny glared. He wasn't in the mood to be picked on.

"Have yer tea and relax a little would ya?"

Don was right, a little tea and relaxation did the trick, Danny was feeling infinitely better. It didn't hurt that he was using Don as a pillow while they watched a movie. Mac joined them when he got out of the shower, putting Danny's feet in his lap and massaged them.

Danny would've been purring if he could. Having two boyfriends worked out perfectly. One to take care of you while the other's busy. Even with their hectic schedules.


	23. All Star

January 21, 2008

Danny had the stereo on, and was dancing around the living room cleaning while Mac made dinner. Don was in the office, working on a report his boss wanted in the next morning.

"…in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. Well, the years start coming…" Danny sang along.

"What the hell you listenin' to Dan?" Don asked, coming out for more coffee.

"What's it to ya? You prolly can't even hear it in there anyways."

Don chuckled as he refilled his cup. He turned to Mac and asked, "Whatcha makin'? Smells good."

"Hopefully sweet and sour pork. I've never made it before, so you'll both have to let me know if you like it."

"It's Chinese, of course we'll like it," Danny commented. It was true, the two youngest of the trio had black holes for stomachs, and Mac had yet to make something they wouldn't eat.

Don disappeared back into their office, and Mac and Danny returned to their own tasks. Danny soon finished his assigned task of cleaning the living room. He'd had nothing to do when they'd gotten home, so Mac had given him the job. Now, however, Danny was left with nothing to do again.

"Mac, I'm bored."

"And I'm making dinner. You're a grown man, I'm sure you can entertain yourself for ten more minutes."

Danny made his way into the office.

"Don, I'm bored."

"I'm almost done with this report, then we can do somethin' alright?"

Danny huffed and went back out into the living room, flopping onto the couch. They'd made the mistake of letting Danny have Starbucks on the way home, and all the caffeine and sugar were getting to him. He was back off the couch in thirty seconds, pacing the small room.

"Sit down, Danny," Mac called from the kitchen, "I'm getting dizzy just listening to you."

"You could come keep me entertained," Danny shot back.

"And then dinner would be ruined and I'd have to start over and it would take even longer. Quit whining and finish your book or something."

Don chose that moment to yell triumphantly from the office.

"I bet Don will entertain me, now that he's done."

Don emerged from the office with a grin on his face.

"God I hate writing those things, but it's _done_!"

Danny was just about to plead his case when Mac finally called, "Dinner's ready."

Don and Danny went into the kitchen where Mac was spooning their dinner onto their plates. They each grabbed a plate, and got drinks out of the fridge, then settled down at the table.

By the time they had finished eating, Danny's sugar high was wearing off.

"Danny?" Don called, poking the CSI in the stomach.

"Wha?" Danny asked sleepily.

"You gonna stay awake long enough to get ready for bed?" Don joked.

"No, you can do it for me," Danny answered, sounding more awake.

"You know we love to strip you down," Mac remarked.

Danny was about to answer when he yawned.

"I think it's your bed time," Don said with a grin.

"Screw you," Danny countered.

"Not tonight, we all have early shifts tomorrow," Mac replied.

Danny took his plate to the sink; it was his night to do dishes anyway. When Mac and Don finished with theirs, he took them as well and started washing.

Mac and Don retired to the living room, turning on Futurama. Mac hadn't liked the show at first, but it had grown on him. The fact that both Don and Danny thought it was hilarious didn't hurt.

"At least now Danny's got something to keep him occupied," Don said, only half joking.

Mac just smiled at his blue-eyed boys. Danny joined them in short order, not having many dishes to deal with for once. He flopped down between the two of them, spreading out so his head was in Mac's lap and his feet were in Don's. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Mac and Don gazed at the other man with love in their eyes. They were content to let him sleep; they could wake him up when CSI: Miami came on.

(A/N: Yeah, they're CSI addicts, they like to pick on any inaccuracies they see.)


	24. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

January 22, 2008

Danny was going to kill every female in the lab. It seemed like every time he looked up one of them was flirting with one of _his_ guys.

He was well aware of the fact that Lindsay had a crush on Mac, and normally he could deal with it, but today it was just too much. He was ready to blow.

" 'I keep my jealousy close' indeed," he murmured to himself, bending back over the microscope in front of him. He had a job to do, he couldn't let himself be distracted.

Thinking of the song of the day brought him back to that morning, when he'd first announced what it was. The image of Don doing a happy dance when he'd found out it was a Fall Out Boy song went through his head, causing him to laugh.

Stella looked over at him inquisitively.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Danny replied, turning back to the task at hand.

Later at home Mac and Don noticed that Danny was in contact with one or both of them as much as possible. Mac finally questioned him on it.

"You're touchy-feely today," he said, sounding so much not like himself that Danny had to laugh.

"It's not my fault I'm possessive, it's just the way I am," Danny answered.

"And what brought this on?" Don asked.

"There's a bunch of shameless flirts working at the lab," Danny stated.

"What, like you?" Don joked.

"Very funny, more like every chick in the place, or didn't you two notice that they were all over the both of you today?"

"Someone jealous?" Don teased.

Danny growled, then lunged at the taller man, kissing him possessively. Don had no complaints, Danny'd always had a fiery, if somewhat volatile, personality, and it carried through in everything he did. Life with Danny was never boring.

Mac didn't want to admit (or maybe he did), but the display before him was turning him on like nothing else. Without even realizing it, he'd let out a moan at the sight.

Danny broke off of Don's mouth, turning to face his other lover, giving him a taste of what he'd just witnessed.

Needless to say, Mac and Don loved it when Danny got jealous. Danny was just insecure enough that he liked to reclaim his lovers, and have them claim him in return. They were all going to work with hidden hickeys the next day.

Danny pulled out of his kiss with Mac, much to Mac's displeasure. Danny then stood and started to pull off his shirt while heading toward their bedroom.

"Last one in goes last," Danny said to the two on the couch. Don and Mac immediately scrambled after him, Don getting there first since he'd been sitting closest. Mac didn't mind though, he loved to watch his boys. And watch he would, and participate eventually.


	25. King Of Rock And Roll

January 23, 2008

'Oh God,' Danny thought, 'Don's had sugar. And lots of it by the looks of things.'

Danny had just gotten home from work; he'd wanted to finish his report before he left. Don was dancing around the living room in a t-shirt and boxers using a broom as a fake guitar singing along to "King of Rock and Roll". He held in a laugh when Don jumped onto the couch and faced him.

"I'm gonna give you what you want!" Don sang, smiling at Danny the whole time. Mac was lucky he was still working. The older man had gotten called out an hour before Danny'd left.

"You really wanna give me what I want you'll turn that down and tell me who made the mistake of giving you sugar!" Danny yelled over the music.

Don walked over to the stereo and shut it and Danny's iPod off.

"Mom came over and she brought chocolate chip cookies," Don answered.

"And how many of them did you have?"

"Only seven."

" 'Only,' he says," Danny grumbled, more to himself than his lover.

Don just continued to smile like he was innocent even though Danny knew better.

"Don, I know we don't let you have sweets that often, but there is a reason _why_. You on a sugar high is a scary thing," Danny told the younger man.

"I'm not scary!" Don protested.

"I didn't say _you_ were scary, I said your behavior when you're _hyper_ is scary."

Don pouted at him, and Danny resisted the urge to go hug him. He had to make Don realize that sugar wasn't good for him.

"Alright, how about this? You promise you won't have more than two cookies in a day until the cookies are gone, and I won't tell Mac you were jumping on the couch."

"Deal," Don immediately agreed. Mac mad at him was not a pleasant thought.

Don left to put the rest of the cookies and the broom away, and Danny flopped down on the couch. He was tired, and having to deal with a hyper Don? Well, he knew he'd be sleeping well that night.

Danny hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until the sound of the door opening woke him. He briefly wondered what Don had been up to the whole time when he realized the detective was sitting next to him watching Stardust.

Danny got up, only now remembering that it was his night to cook. He thought about what he wanted to make as he greeted his older lover with a kiss.

"How'd your case go?" he asked.

"Not bad, we won't really know much until the test results come back tomorrow."

"What sounds good for dinner?" They'd had Greek the night before, courtesy of Don's extensive knowledge of delivery places.

"Something easy. Do we have all the ingredients for chili?"

"And cornbread mix, I think."

With that, Danny headed into the kitchen to start cooking.

Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair. Don was crashing from his earlier sugar high, and both Mac and Danny were tired from a long day. After they were done, Don headed into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"I think I'm gonna turn in," Danny said through a yawn. He didn't know why he was so exhausted, he just was.

After Danny left for bed Mac got up to help Don with the dishes. He could tell Don was tired, and being the insomniac that he was, knew he'd be awhile before he went to bed anyway.

"I got the rest of these, go to bed before you drop something," he told the nearly dozing man.

Don didn't answer; he simply headed toward the bedroom, stripping as he went. He knew Mac would pick up before he went to bed.

The apartment was quiet, just how Mac wanted it. As much as he would've loved to crawl into bed with his lovers, he had reports to sign.

It was past midnight when Mac finally got to bed, but the sight that greeted him made it all worth it. Danny, Mr. I-Don't-Cuddle, was using Don as a combination teddy bear/pillow. Don was acting the part of an octopus, more than returning the favor.

Mac smiled at his lovers, stripping himself and crawling in next to them. He lay against Danny's back, throwing an arm over both the younger men. Before he knew it, he was asleep.


	26. Captain Jack

January 24, 2008

"Danny, why do you have an eye patch on?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm a pirate," he answered, barely managing to keep a straight face. That day's theme song was "Captain Jack", and it had worked out that he'd had an appointment with his eye doctor first thing that morning.

"Seriously, what happened to your eye?"

"I had to go to the optometrist this morning, and they had to dilate it. Something looked funny when they looked the first time, turns out it was nothing."

"How come they didn't just dilate both eyes and check that way in the first place?"

"She knew I had to come into work today, and I work around bright lights, so they avoid it if they can."

Lindsay nodded and headed off to do her own work.

After explaining it to everyone else in the lab (Mac wouldn't let him go out in the field with only half his vision), he was really sick of the eye patch. Unfortunately, he couldn't take it off for another hour at least, especially with all the bright lights he had to work with. His eye was also still numb, and that just felt _weird_.

When Mac actually joined him in the break room he randomly asked, "Did you ever know a Captain named Jack?"

"Actually, I knew three of them."

"Were any of them like the Captain Jack in PotC?"

"None were that crazy," Mac started, "or that cute," he added with a wink.

Danny scowled, knowing Mac was picking on him and his crush on Johnny Depp again.

Mac scanned the surrounding are to make sure no one was watching, then leaned over and gave Danny a quick kiss. The scowl disappeared, replaced with Danny's trademark grin. The moment was ruined when Don walked in.

"Hey Captain Danny, what's up with the patch?"

Danny sighed and banged his head on the table in front of him.


	27. The Ketchup Song

January 25, 2008

"Danny, what the hell are you watching?" Mac asked as he walked into their home office.

"Las Ketchup is a girl band that tried to reinvent the Macarena. Needless to say, they failed, but the result is hilarious to watch," Danny answered, never looking away from the screen.

"Where's Don?"

"Bedroom, he said he had a headache when he got home."

Mac walked into the bedroom, taking in the figure curled up on the middle of the bed.

"Donnie?" he asked. He only used their nicknames when one of his boys was feeling sick.

"Hmm?" Don mumbled, sounding like he was half asleep.

"Danny told me you had a headache, you feeling any better?" Mac asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"No," Don answered, sounding like a five-year-old.

"Did you take anything for it?"

"Danny gave me aspirin when I got home, hasn't helped though."

Mac got on the bed and pulled Don into his arms, pillowing the younger man's head on his chest.

"Better?" Mac asked in a teasing tone.

"Boyfriends cure everything, get Danny in here, I've got two of you, I should be cured in no time," Don joked.

"You've got a sense of humor, you must be feeling better."

"A little," Don admitted.

Danny joined them shortly after. His attention span wouldn't let him remain without his lovers any longer.

"Starting a party without me?" he asked.

"No, just trying to make Don feel better. He says boyfriends cure everything, so hop in. Between the two of us we'll have him healthy in no time."

Danny crawled on the bed on Don's other side. Surprisingly enough, as soon as Danny was spooned up against him Don's headache disappeared.

"I was right, boyfriends _are_ miracle cures. My headache is gone," Don said, sounding amazed.

"And here I thought it was _sex_ that was the cure for everything," Danny laughed.


	28. Give My Life

January 26, 2008

Danny was sitting in the home office catching up on email and listening to music. Don was in there with him, finishing a report he hadn't done the day before because of his headache. Mac was out in the living room practicing on his bass.

"I'd give my life, give my life, give my life, give my life, to be in the book of love," Danny sang along.

"I wouldn't," Don commented.

"Wouldn't what?" Danny asked.

"Instead of giving your life to be in a book of love, you should live your life and be in love," Don answered.

Danny smiled at him and said, "Love you too, Don."

Don returned the smile, then returned to his work.

Around lunch time Don took a break to order the three some food. After asking both men what they wanted, they agreed on pizza.

When the delivery guy came, Mac set his bass down to answer the door. Don and Danny heard the knock and ventured out to the dining area as Mac set their pizzas down. The younger two knew they had bottomless pits for stomachs, so they always made sure to order two pizzas for the three of them. Besides, there's no harm in left-overs.

After lunch the three decided to relax on the couch. Don decided to feed his own obsession and put in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

The sound of cheering as Harry caught the Golden Snitch awoke Mac from the light doze he'd fallen into. His lovers had managed to get him to lie down with his head in Danny's lap and his legs in Don's. How they'd tricked him into it he wasn't quite sure, but he figured he was usually pliant when he was half asleep.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Don said.

Mac scowled, it wasn't often they could use that nickname on him, but when they did…

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Mac retorted.

"At least once more Mr. Taylor," Danny not quite quoted.

Don chuckled as Mac rolled his eyes at their antics. It was refreshing in its own way.

Instead of commenting, however, he said, "Have I told you two recently that I love you?"

"Of course not, just makes hearing it that much better though," Danny answered. The blond had taken to stroking his hair at some point, and he'd be a fool to deny that it felt good.

Don took his cue and began to massage Mac's feet and lower legs. The fact that they could communicate without speaking proved they knew each other implicitly.

"Do you enjoy spoiling me?" Mac asked, his tone sedate.

"Of course we do, you spoil us, it's only fair," Don answered.

Moving in sync, they maneuvered themselves so Mac was reclining against Danny's chest, and Don crawled up in between the older man's legs, leaning in for a kiss. Not to be outdone, Danny had his hands under Mac's shirt, reaching up to tease at the brunet's nipples.

Mac moaned at the dual sensations his lovers were causing. He briefly wondered what they were up to, but his brain shut off when Don decided to grope him through his pants.

The next thing Mac knew, they were all standing up and moving to the bedroom. Couch sex was fun, but there's wasn't really room for all three of them. Soon they were standing at the foot of the bed, the younger men stripping him quickly.

Mac lay down on the bed to enjoy the sight of Don and Danny getting each other naked. He loved both of their bodies, scars be damned. Once the other two were in their birthday suits, they climbed on the bed on either side of their older lover.

The two attacked either side of Mac's neck, careful not to leave any marks that couldn't be covered by a shirt. Don moved up to Mac's lips and Danny moved down the older man's chest. He stopped to nibble on Mac's nipples before continuing down. Mac wasn't paying much attention to the touches ghosting over his chest and stomach until he felt Danny's tongue in his belly button.

When he got to Mac's cock, Danny noticed that the former marine was already hard and dripping pre-cum. Danny licked up the small puddle that had formed, savoring the taste, before he wrapped his lips around the head of Mac's dick.

Mac broke out of the kiss with a gasp at the sensation. With his mouth out of commission, Don went for the spot just below his ear instead, drawing another gasp out of him.

Again, the youngest two spoke without words. The would get Mac off, then give him a show. Don was looking forward to fucking Danny with Mac watching. He was a bit of an exhibitionist when it came to the eldest of the trio. He loved it when Mac watched.

All too soon Mac felt himself tensing as his orgasm arrived. A choked off moan from Don sucking on his earlobe was all the warning he gave the blond at his crotch before he came down Danny's throat.

Danny swallowed every drop and licked Mac clean, before looking up at the other man and smiling mischievously. He moved up Mac's body and kissed his stunned lover. Then he crawled over Mac to get to Don who was reclined against the pillows and headboard stroking himself.

"That for me?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Don simply returned the smirk and grabbed the lube, gesturing for Danny to straddle him.

"So it's a ride you want," Danny commented, "I can do that." He took the lube from Don and began to prepare himself. Soon he was pulling three fingers from himself and taking his position over Don's hard cock.

He sank down slowly, savoring the stretch and burn of Don's cock filling him. When he was fully seated he gave himself a few moments to adjust. When he was ready, he corkscrewed his hips before slowly rising back up. He moved lowered himself again, moving around until he found the angle that allowed Don to hit his prostate.

It wasn't long before the pace sped up so Danny was practically bouncing in Don's lap. Don used his left hand to stroke Danny while he used his right hand to steady the other man. Mac watched his lovers with rapt attention. He took to stroking himself as he watched, quickly approaching another orgasm.

He was tipped over the edge when Danny thrust down hard, his body arching as he came all over Don's stomach. The clenching muscles around his cock sent Don over as well.

When he could feel his body again, Danny carefully removed himself from Don's body, flopping down in between his two lovers. Mac recovered first, going into the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth to clean them all up with. When he returned Danny was already asleep, and Don wasn't far behind.

"I love you both, thanks for that," he said.

Don nodded before drifting off for an afternoon nap. Mac decided that two thirds of them couldn't be wrong and settled in for a nap as well.


	29. Say It Right

January 27, 2008

"Hey Danny, random question," Don started.

"Random answer," Danny immediately replied.

Don scowled and asked, "What's your middle name?"

"Will you tell me yours if I tell you mine?" Danny retorted.

"Would if I had one," Don answered.

"Weird, anyway, mine's Ailin," Danny replied.

"Allen?" Don asked, confused.

"No, Ailin, say it right," Danny said, exasperated.

"Say it wrong," Don continued with a laugh.

"Since when do you listen to Nelly Furtado?" Danny asked curiously.

"Since you started plugging your iPod into the stereo when you get home. Kind of hard to miss, Danno."

"Good point. So why'd you wanna know what my middle name is?"

"Just curious, I didn't even know if you had one, I don't as you already know. Wait a minute, if your middle name is Ailin, you'll have to explain where that came from, by the way, then doesn't that make your initials dam?"

"Yes, and my mom's grandparents were Irish, and her grandfather's name was Ailin. It means handsome in Gaelic."

"Well, they got the handsome part right," Don said with a grin.

Danny actually blushed at the compliment. Even after they'd been going out for two years he still wasn't used to it. Don did it more often than Mac, but neither man had much of a penchant for them. Danny really didn't either though, but they knew that they loved each other and that's what mattered to them.

Mac chose that moment to walk in.

"Why does Danny look like a tomato?" he asked.

"I called him handsome. It's what his middle name means apparently," Don answered.

"Really, and that would be?" Mac trailed off.

"Ailin, it's Irish, after his mom's grandpa."

"I'm right here you know," Danny finally spoke up.

"Well, you weren't tellin' him," Danny retorted.

"So Don," Mac interrupted, "while we're on the subject, what's _your_ middle name?"

"Don't have one, what's yours?" Don replied.

"Ironically, Daniel," Mac answered with a smirk.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"After my uncle," Mac explained.

"Ok, fun as this is, we all have to be up early, and I'm tired," Don stated.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Danny exclaimed.

"So, I'm still tired, can we go to bed now?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but followed the other man into the bedroom. Mac took a moment to smile to himself before following. His boys never ceased to amuse and amaze him.

(A/N The idea for uncle Dan came from another story, I can't think of the name, but I liked it, and honestly, Gary Sinise just had to play two characters with the last name Taylor, like I could resist!)


	30. American Idiot

January 28, 2008

"I'm starting to think fate chose our theme songs," Danny said as he, Don, and Mac sat at a table in Sullivan's.

"What makes you say that?" Don asked.

"Well, today's theme song is American Idiot. And today we got some of the stupidest criminals in the history of New York City."

Danny had a valid point. The first case of the day had been a robbery at a convenience store. The robber hadn't worn anything to conceal his identity, and had even waved at the security camera, giving a full shot of his face. The best part, when Don and Danny had gotten to the scene, their criminal was standing right outside the door holding his bag of stolen money. He might as well have put on a sign reading, "I did it!" As it turned out, the man had Disassociate Identity Disorder, and had no recollection of one of his alternate personalities robbing the place.

The next case to come in Mac had taken. A woman had come into the ER with no ID and she'd been badly beaten. When Mac had questioned her about her attacker she said she'd been going under a bridge in Central Park when the man had come after her. After collecting all the evidence he could, Mac headed to the primary crime scene. When he got there the man was still under the bridge, at least, according to the victim's description it was the same man, and he was waiting to attack again.

"You're right," Mac said, "Only an idiot would stick around to attack again in the same spot."

Don nodded his head in agreement before taking another sip of his beer.

"Well, at least it makes our job easier. Beats having cases with no evidence," he said.

Mac and Danny certainly agreed with that statement. They knew how frustrating it was when you were so close, but there was nothing to verify it.

Danny remembered back to the case Aidan had been working on before she was fired. Everyone knew Pratt had done it, but they didn't have any proof. But Aidan had gotten justice in the end, even if it had cost her her life.

"Danny?" Mac's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, just thinkin' about Aidan."

There was silence around the table in respect for their departed friend.

"So, we getting another round or are we headin' home?" Don asked.

"I think we should head home, it's getting late and we gotta be up early tomorrow," Danny said, no longer in the mood to drink.

"True, shall we go then?" Mac asked. The other two men stood and got into their coats, Mac doing the same. They left Sullivan's and headed toward their apartment.

A short trip later they were back at home, each man lost in his own thoughts. They didn't talk about Aidan much, and as a result, whenever she was mentioned it brought back a lot of memories.

They prepared for bed in silence. Once under the covers they clung to each other, reveling in the physical reminder that, despite it all, they were all still there.


	31. Rent

January 29, 2008

"I hate the end of the month," Danny whined from Mac's lap. He was sprawled across both his lovers in their bed.

"Any particular reason?" Mac asked.

"You even need to ask?" Don exclaimed.

"Yeah, rent's due, bills to pay. It sucks," Danny said.

"Speaking of rent, were you watching it when I was asleep? I kept having dreams I was Mark," Don questioned.

"Yes, I was in the mood for a musical, what can I say?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, and you made me watch it too," Mac stated.

"Because you'd never seen it before! How can you live in New York City and not have seen Rent?" Danny explained.

"Easy, I don't have time to go to Broadway shows, and I didn't know they'd made a movie version," Mac answered.

"Well, out of the three of us you get out the least, so I guess we can't blame you," Don teased.

"I just have very simple tastes, give me work or jazz and I'm happy," Mac retorted.

Don and Danny just smiled at him indulgently. Afterall, it was common knowledge that Mac was a workaholic except on Wednesday nights.

Mac made to stand up, so Danny shifted so he was lying on the bed correctly oriented. Despite his self proclaimed state of non-cuddleness, he was immediately pressed up against Don, using the younger man's shoulder as a pillow.

Mac stood and left for the bathroom, it was getting late and they still hadn't actually gotten ready for bed. From the bedroom he could hear Don and Danny talking quietly, then one of them getting up. A moment later he heard the sound of one of the dresser drawers opening and Don asking, "What do you two wanna sleep in?"

"Whatever's on top," came the synchronized reply. Don pulled out three sets of pajama pants, taking Mac's into the bathroom so the older man could change. Don stayed in the doorway, next in line to brush his teeth. They'd discovered early on that three grown men do not fit in front of a sink.

When Mac was done he left the bathroom and returned to the bed. Danny was flopped face down in the middle.

"Are you even gonna stay awake long enough to brush your teeth?" Mac asked in a tone usually reserved for children.

"Yes, Dad," Danny answered sarcastically, finally moving to get up. He quickly stripped out of his dress shirt and pants, then pulled on his pajama pants, not bothering with an actual t-shirt.

Shortly after, Don emerged from the bathroom allowing Danny to take his turn. By the time he returned to the bedroom Don and Mac had already arranged themselves at either side of the bed. Danny crawled up the middle and flopped down on his stomach, letting the other two worry about getting the covers over the three of them. He couldn't help it, he was tired.

Danny was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. While sometimes annoying, Don and Mac usually found the trait to be endearing. The two settled themselves around their sleeping lover and soon drifted off as well.


	32. I Wanna Rock

January 30, 2008

Danny on a normal day was usually pretty funny, unless he was in a bad mood. But Danny on painkillers after breaking his wrist chasing a perp? That was hilarious.

Currently Danny was in the living room sprawled on the couch bobbing his head to music only he could hear. Mac and Don knew it was just the side-effect of the medication making the blond drowsy, but it was entertaining to watch.

At least, they thought it was because he was tired. When he started singing along to "I Wanna Rock" they got a little more worried. Had Danny hit his head when he'd been kicked down the stairs?

Mac walked over to where the younger CSI was resting and said, "Danny, I want you to tell me exactly what happened, okay?"

Danny turned toward him and replied, "I was chasin' the guy up the stairs, and when he got to the landing he doubled around and kicked me in the chest. I tried to grab onto the railing but my hand slipped, and I landed on my arm on one of the steps, then I slid the rest of the way down."

"And the doctors said all you had was a broken wrist, and a few bruised ribs, right?" Mac asked.

"Yup, so they put a cast on my arm, prescribed me painkillers, and told me to take it easy for a week."

Mac got back up and went into the kitchen, gesturing for Don to follow him.

"It doesn't sound like he hit his head at all, maybe he's just acting weird cuz he's Danny," Don started.

"I guess, but I still think we should keep an eye on him," Mac stated.

"Of course, he broke his right arm, he's gonna be useless around here until he gets used to that cast, and even then, there's not telling how good he'll be able to use his hand until it heals," Don pointed out.

Mac was about to say something when they heard Danny singing in the living room again, but something sounded off. Mac looked through the window in the island to see Danny jumping on the couch playing air guitar.

"Danny, get down before you break something else!" Mac exclaimed.

Danny obediently got down, although he was pouting when he did it. Mac knew the other man was loopy, and that both he and Don were bound to spoil him since he was in pain, but they needed to draw the line somewhere.

They also knew that Danny hated getting yelled at, so Mac tried to return the peace by sitting next to Danny on the couch and wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling Danny to lie against his chest.

When Danny didn't bother to put up a struggle, Mac knew the blond wasn't mad at him. It wasn't until he realized that the other CSI had fallen asleep that he figured why Danny hadn't put up a fight, he'd been too tired.

"Don, will you help me get him to bed?" Mac asked.

The detective pulled Danny up so Mac could stand, then the two carried the blue-eyed CSI into the bedroom and settled him under the covers. In reality, they'd been waiting for when the strong painkillers would simply knock the bespectacled man out.

The stress of the day quickly caught up to Mac and Don. Before too long each of them was thinking about joining their other lover for a nap. It was early in the day yet, but they'd been forced to come home with Danny when he was released from the hospital. Technically they didn't both need to be home, but Don had signed Danny out of the hospital, and Stella had told Mac that she'd handle the lab for the rest of the day. She didn't know the details of their relationship, but after the scene in the break room a few weeks ago, she had her suspicions.

Soon enough both men were in the bedroom snuggling up to their sleeping lover. They figured Danny would be a little crazy when he woke up, so they wanted to rest while they could.

When Danny woke up he felt like he was being attacked by an octopus. There were arms and legs thrown over him from both sides.

'Apparently Mac and Don decided to join me,' he thought to himself.

He carefully wormed his way out of their hold and headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. Once in there he realized that he'd have to do everything left-handed.

"I wish one of the guys was awake," he mumbled to himself.

As if he had ESP, Mac knocked on the bathroom door calling, "You need any help?"

"Yes, I can't undo my pants one handed," Danny answered, opening the door.

Mac quickly helped Danny out of his pants, and left the room. He returned with a pair of pajama pants that would be easier to get on and off one handed.

"Thanks," Danny said when he saw what Mac had brought him.

He slowly got changed on his own, and returned to the bedroom, already tired again. With a yawn he crawled in beside the still sleeping detective and tried to get comfortable with his cast. He ended up on his back with his arm resting across his stomach. He normally moved a lot in his sleep, and hated sleeping on his back, so he hoped he wouldn't jar his arm too much while he slept.

Mac too returned to bed, though not with the intention of sleeping. He had the latest forensic journal with him. It wasn't often he had free time, so he intended to use it before he had to leave for his set at Cozy's. Shortly there after the only noises in the room were the gentle sound of pages turning, and the occasional snore from either Don or Danny.


	33. If You Could Only See

January 31, 2008

Danny was bored. He hated day time TV, he couldn't do much with his cast, and his meds made him lethargic. He wanted to do _something_, but anything he thought of he either couldn't do, or didn't have the energy to do.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for it, but decided to risk it, and dialed Mac's office number.

"_Taylor_," came the answer in his ear.

"Hey Mac, it's me," Danny said in a depressed sounding voice.

"_What's wrong?_" Mac asked, immediately worried.

"Nothing really, just sick of being by myself, thought I'd see what the lab was up to. How soon can I go back to work?"

"_Not until the fourth, you need to let your ribs heal first._"

"At least you and Don will be home the day after tomorrow to keep me company."

"_That we will, just hold in there. Do you want me to get you anything on my way home?_"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go take a nap though, I'll see ya when you get home."

"_Alright Danny, I'll see you then._"

Mac didn't say it, but Danny heard the "I love you" anyway. Danny hung up the phone and went into the bedroom to lie down for a while.

He woke to the sound of the front door opening and Don calling, "I'm home!"

Danny got out of bed and trudged into the living room, greeting his lover with a kiss.

"How was work?" Danny asked.

"Eh, pretty slow day today, not that I'm complaining. I missed seein' you at the lab though," Don answered.

A moment later they were interrupted by Mac coming in. They each greeted the older man with a kiss, before they all settled onto the couch.

"Hey Danny, what's today's theme song?" Don asked.

"If You Could Only See," Danny answered.

"Okay, I woulda asked you this morning, but you were still sleeping when I left," Don said.

"Yeah, wake me up before you guys leave tomorrow, waking up and being the only person in the house is kinda creepy."

"We'll do that, and if you could only see how boring the lab is without you, you'd try to come back even sooner," Mac stated.

"Uh oh, Mac Taylor is making jokes, the world must be ending!" Don said dramatically.

He and Danny started laughing, despite Mac glaring at them.

"I do have a sense of humor, you know. Just because I don't use it all that often doesn't mean I can't," Mac shot at them.

"We're sorry," Danny said, "but it's such a rare thing we have to make fun of you for it."

Don nodded in agreement, finally calming down. A good dose of laughter was just what he'd needed after a long, boring day.

"Thanks Mac, just what I needed," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad I could brighten your day," Mac said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that," Danny said giving the former marine a light slap on the arm.

Danny was about to say something else, but he interrupted himself with a yawn.

Don turned on the TV, then gestured for Danny to rest against him. Once they were all situated Danny nodded off again while Mac and Don entertained themselves with watching CSI reruns on SpikeTV.


	34. Every Time We Touch

February 1, 2008

Danny could hear voices speaking to him. He didn't know _how_ he could here them, as he was still asleep. Now he felt touches, a hand on his shoulder, another on his stomach. Slowly he returned to the land of the conscious.

"Wha?" he asked incoherently.

"You told us to wake you up before we left, so we're waking you up," Don answered, leaning in to give Danny a kiss.

Mac sat on his other side, smiling down at him.

"And every time we kiss I swear I can fly," Danny said in a faraway sounding voice.

"Huh?" Mac and Don asked, confused.

"Every Time We Touch. It's the theme song for today. I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, and I could hear you guys talking before I woke up. I still feel your touch in my dreams. When I first felt your hands on me I thought I was dreaming. Cuz every time we touch I get this feeling. I know you guys love me, even though you don't always use words. And every time we kiss, I really do swear I can fly, that's just how it feels."

"Not to ruin the mood, but you're surprisingly coherent for 7:30 in the morning," Don commented.

Mac leaned down to give Danny a good morning/good bye kiss.

"Think you'll be alright on your own today?" he asked as he sat back up.

"I'm probably gonna go back to sleep for a few hours, then I'll find something to amuse myself with. Don't worry," Danny answered.

"Well, I'll worry no matter what, but I'll try not to imagine you sitting on the couch staring at the wall with nothing to do, how about that?" Mac joked. Spending so much time with his lovers had rubbed off on him.

"I'll try not to climb the walls too much, I'll probably just end up watching CSI all day," Danny said.

"Or you'll have a PotC marathon," Don quipped.

Danny would've glared, but it was too early to pull it off correctly.

"Get to work before you're both late," Danny said before he flopped back onto the bed, intending to go back to sleep.

He got a final kiss from each man, then he felt the mattress shift as they stood and left.

It was close to noon when Danny woke up again. That was the main reason he didn't like being on pain killers, even if his wrist did hurt like a bitch without them. They made him too sleepy.

With a stretch and a yawn Danny stood and ventured into the kitchen to find something he could make and eat with only his left hand. He settled on a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat at the table to eat.

After brunch he settled on the couch to get some quality time in with the TV. As predicted, he was choosing between a CSI marathon and a Pirates marathon. He finally decided he could use Johnny Depp to cheer him up a bit. Eye candy always put him in a better mood. He got up and quickly took a pain pill before he forgot, and put the movie in.

He was in the same position five hours later when Don got home.

"How'd I know you'd be watching Pirates all day?" he asked rhetorically.

Danny answered anyway saying, "What can I say, Johnny Depp puts me in a good mood."

"I hope that's only when Mac and I aren't around."

"Of course, why imagine it when I can have the real thing?"

Don rolled his eyes and sat next to Danny on the couch. Danny immediately shifted so that he was leaning against the other man, using Don as a life-size pillow. Don shifted as well to allow the both of them maximum comfort.

When Mac got home at 6:30 he found both of his lovers dozing and the menu screen repeating itself. He shut off the DVD player and the TV, then went into the bedroom to get changed out of his work clothes.

It was Danny's night to cook, but between the cast and the tiredness, Mac didn't think he'd be able to handle much of anything, so he took the liberty of ordering them pizza. It was easy to heat one-handed, and there was no clean up to worry about.

Don and Danny awoke to the sound of the door buzzer.

"That'll be the pizza," Mac informed them.

"Thanks Mac," Danny said, "I'd cook, but I'm not sure how well that would go."

"That's why I ordered pizza in the first place. Well, that and I didn't want to wake you up."

Soon they were all gathered around the table eating and chatting about their days.

"Well, we know Danny had a Pirates marathon, what'd you guys have in the lab today?" Don asked.

"I got called out on a murder suicide, and boy was that place a mess. They used a shotgun," Mac said.

Danny and Don winced in sympathy. Shotguns always left a big mess.

"What about you?" Mac asked.

"Robbery at a convenience store. Nobody was hurt, luckily. Just scared out of their minds, but we got the guy pretty quick. Confessed to the whole thing."

"That's always a good thing," Danny said, mouth full of pizza.

"Danny, don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting!" Mac exclaimed.

Danny only barely resisted the urge to give Mac some "see"food.

Instead he swallowed and said, "Better?"

"Much."

Don, on the other hand, had been laughing the entire time. He was _so_ glad he hadn't taken a drink right before the whole encounter. He would've done a spit take.

It was nights like these that made up for all the horrible days they had to suffer.


	35. Down and Out

February 2, 2008

"It's funny that today's song is Down and Out," Don said.

He and Mac were sitting on the couch with Danny sprawled across them sound asleep. Danny was lying down and out for the count, which had prompted Don's comment.

"It is rather amusing," Mac agreed.

Danny's head was resting in the older CSI's lap, and Mac was gently carding his fingers through the blond hair.

It had been a boring day for the trio. Danny had been asleep on and off for most of the day, sleeping through both breakfast and lunch. Mac had made steak for dinner, and both he and Don had had to help Danny cut his up at random intervals.

Right after dinner Danny had taken his pain pill like he was supposed to, and had quickly fallen asleep on top of his lovers.

To tell the truth, Mac and Don couldn't wait for Danny to be off the medication. Their normally energetic lover was resembling a zombie as of late.

They turned their attention back to the TV, Fargo was playing quietly on the screen.

"I wonder if that's what Alaska's like right now?" Don said, more to himself than to Mac.

"Alaska's probably colder, but that's why we're going in summer. According to Erin it'll be in the eighties and nineties while we're there. She also warned us that her house isn't air conditioned, so don't pack much warm stuff, it won't be needed," Mac said.

"Yeah, cuz we need to worry about packing already. It's only February," Don quipped.

"I know, I'm just telling you what she told me. Apparently if she tells Danny he'll forget everything. I don't think that's true, but she's known him longer. And he does tend to forget things when he's really excited," Mac trailed off.

"I can't wait for our vacation though. I love this city, don't get me wrong, but some time away from all that bad, and some fresh air, will do us some good," Don remarked.

"Yeah, and for two and a half weeks especially," Mac added.

All of a sudden Danny started moving against them. He looked like he was still asleep, just dreaming.

'Too bad it's not Don,' Mac thought, 'he talks in his sleep.'

Out of the three of them, Don was the talker, Danny was the mover, and Mac was the insomniac. Since Mac was usually awake most of the night, he got to watch and listen to his lovers doing or saying some interesting things.

"I think we should get him in to bed before one of us gets injured by a flying limb," Don said.

Mac chuckled, but nodded his head in agreement. He could still recall a few months ago when he'd woken up with a bruise on his leg from Danny kicking him during a nightmare.

Mac shook Danny's shoulder in an attempt to rouse the younger man. Danny groaned, but woke up.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"10:30ish," Don answered.

Danny nodded, and made no move to get up.

"We thought we'd put you to bed so you don't roll off the couch," Mac explained.

"You two gonna join me?" Danny asked, already falling back asleep.

"Yes, but only if you get up and go to bed," Mac said.

Danny obediently got up and trudged into the bedroom. Mac and Don stood and followed their lover. They found him stripping down to his tank top and his BVDs. As soon as his clothing was out of the way, Danny flopped down onto the middle of the bed.

Mac and Don followed his example, getting into their nightclothes. They manhandled the covers out from under Danny and tucked the now slumbering man in. Don got in next to him and Danny sought out the other man's body heat, snuggling with the taller detective. Mac got in, but remained sitting against the headboard, having grabbed a book before he got into bed. He knew he wouldn't actually go to sleep for a while.

Yes, it was another quiet night in the Flack/Messer/Taylor household.


	36. The Song That Goes Like This

February 3, 2008

It was Danny's last day of taking prescription painkillers during the day, and Mac and Don couldn't be happier. Either Danny would sleep, or he'd act very peculiarly.

Currently he was in the living room re-enacting Monty Python's Spam-A-Lot. He was singing both parts of "The Song That Goes Like This".

"We'll overact like hell!" Danny half sang, half yelled.

Mac and Don sat on the couch pretending to be interested, when really they were just waiting for the drug to knock the blond out so they could get some peace and quiet after a long day at work.

They were both excited for Danny to return to work the next day. The doctor was less than thrilled that he'd be working so soon, but enough begging, and Danny had gotten his way. Mac had already sentenced the younger CSI to lab duty until further notice. He wasn't even sure how well Danny would be able to do in the lab with his right hand out of commission. They'd just have to wait and see.

The lab just wasn't the same with out the young man, though. He had a certain something about him that brought a little more life to the place. He had a spark that had been severely lacking the last few days. Yes, it would be good to have him back.

(A/N: I know it's pathetically short, but I've been doing calculus homework for the last 48 hours and my brain is dead.)


	37. The Patron Saint of Liars And Fakes

February 4, 2008

Don was happy. Both of his lovers were in the lab, which meant he could easily ogle them whenever he felt like it, and the song of the day was by Fall Out Boy, one of his other obsessions.

Yes, in Don's book, it was a good day.

Danny, on the other hand, was having a slightly hellish day. Because it was his right wrist that was broken, operating a lot of the machinery in the lab was a lot more difficult. And now that he wasn't on painkillers, he could actually feel his wrist. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but it was enough to be annoying.

The icing on the cake was when Mac walked in on him trying to use a microscope with one hand.

"Danny," Mac started, "maybe you should take a break, let your arm rest for a while."

As we all know, when Danny's in a bad mood he gets insecure.

"Are you through with me?" Danny asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about? I just think you shouldn't overwork yourself on your first day back."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pissy, it's just frustrating, ya know?"

"I remember once, I broke my leg on a crime scene. Getting around the lab after that was a nightmare, especially at our old lab. The catwalks were hell for crutches."

"So at least you feel my pain. Maybe a break would be a good idea; I could use some aspirin anyway."

The two left the trace lab for the break room, surprised when they saw Don there.

"What brings you to the lab?" Mac asked.

"Slow day at the precinct, thought I'd check up on some old cases, see if you guys found anything new," Don replied.

"Ah, anything new?" Danny asked.

"Nope, but it's a good day anyway?" Don said with a grin.

"Why's that?" Danny questioned.

"I had an excuse to listen to Fall Out Boy this morning, thanks to your theme song, and both of you work in a building full of glass, so I can watch you from wherever I am!" Don answered cheerfully.

"Well, at least _one_ of us is in a good mood," Danny muttered darkly.

"Wrist bugging you?" Don asked with sympathy in his voice.

"It's not too bad, pain wise, pain in the ass is more like it."

"I know what you mean, my stomach was the same way for a while. Went away though."

"We need to stop getting hurt, we can all tell painful stories," Mac interjected.

"So true!" Danny said, feeling slightly better knowing his lovers could empathize with him.

A moment later Mac's phone rang, he was getting called out to a scene. He quickly said his farewells and left the younger men to themselves.

Danny walked over to the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, then opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He quickly popped two into his mouth, swallowing them down with a drink.

"I hope those kick in soon," he said, more to himself than his lover.

Don smiled at the blond, amused by Danny's habit of talking to himself.

Suddenly Don's phone rang, he was needed back at the precinct to interview a suspect that had just been brought in.

"Well, much as I'd love to stay and watch you bend over a microscope all day, duty calls," he told the CSI.

"I'll see you at home, then," Danny answered.

Don left, leaving Danny alone in the break room. Despite both of his lovers having to leave, Danny was feeling a lot better. With his new attitude, he returned to the trace lab, determined not to let his arm bug him.


	38. Jump Around

February 5, 2008

For some unknown reason, Danny was hyper. He was literally bouncing where he stood.

"Danny would you stop jumping around?" Mac asked when Danny hopped his way across the living room.

Apparently Danny was in a strange mood, especially when he rattled off, "Battle me, that's a sin!"

"Danny, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself more," Don said.

Mac and Don were sitting at the kitchen table working on their taxes since they actually had some free time to do so.

Danny flopped down on the couch with a pout firmly in place.

Without even looking, since he was facing the opposite direction, Mac said, "Get that lip back in before I pull it off!"

"How do you do that?" Danny and Don asked simultaneously.

"I'm older and more responsible than you, it comes built in," Mac answered.

Don and Danny just looked at him skeptically.

"Ok, I don't know how I do it, I just do," Mac caved.

All three of them laughed. It was just more proof of how well they worked together.

Once they'd all calmed down Mac and Don got back to work and Danny turned on the TV. House would be coming on soon anyway. He could entertain himself until bed time. He had to take his meds at 10 if he wanted to be able to get up in the morning.

Soon enough House was ending and Danny got up to go to bed. Mac and Don waved from the table, wanting to get more done before they went to bed.

When Mac and Don finally got to the bedroom they smiled at the sight of Danny curled up in the middle of the bed, sound asleep.


	39. Anything But Ordinary

February 6, 2008

"Anything But Ordinary," Danny said.

"What's that?" Mac asked. The trio was in the living room sprawled languidly on the couch. They weren't really doing anything, but after a long, exhausting day, they didn't feel the need to do anything more than enjoy each others' company.

"Today's song is Anything But Ordinary, kinda fits for us, you know? We're all guys, and there's three of us. We couldn't get much further from ordinary if we tried," Danny answered.

"I'm sure we could come up with something," Don quipped from somewhere near Danny's thighs.

"Yeah, like your Harry Potter and Fall Out Boy obsessions," Danny shot back with a laugh.

Don attempted to scowl, but he was too comfortable, and too close to dozing off to put much effort into it.

The quiet in the room was interrupted by Danny's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, knowing it couldn't be work since he was off field duty until his arm healed.

"_Hey Danny!_" came the excited voice.

"What's up, Erin?" Danny asked.

Mac and Don's ears perked up at the sound of her name. Something interesting must be happening if she was calling instead of just emailing like she usually did.

"_Not much,_" she replied cryptically.

"You don't call for nothing, so what's going on?"

"_Oh alright, I'll tell you. Work wants me to go to a conference in New York City in two months._"

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"Erin's gonna be out here for a conference in…"

"_April,_" Erin prompted.

"April."

"That is good news, it'll be nice to meet her before we live with her for two and a half weeks," Mac commented.

"Yeah, definitely," Don agreed.

"_That's not even the best part,_" Erin stated.

"What is?" Danny asked.

"_My parents are gonna be there at the same time. They're coming up for some friend's daughter's wedding._"

"Your parents are gonna be here? I haven't seen them since before they moved to the Bahamas."

"_Yup, it'll be like old times, you know my mother, she'll make sure we each gain 10 pounds while she's there._"

"Oh God, none of my pants are gonna fit by the time you guys all go home."

Erin laughed and said, "_It's the little things in life that'll kill you, you know._"

"I haven't heard that song in years!"

"_I'll have my computer with me when I come, so you can whore out all my music, don't worry._"

"I love the fact that you're a music whore. It makes my iPod happy."

"_You didn't tell me you got an iPod. Is it evil?_"

"No, it's not evil. Just because all apple products hate _you_, doesn't mean they hate me."

"_To each his own, I suppose. Ooh, that's my kids at the door, time to go proofread English papers. I'll talk to you again soon._"

"Alright, have fun and stay out of trouble."

"_You sound like my grandpa. Bye!_"

Danny hung up the phone, and returned to the couch, settling into his previous position against Mac's chest. He had an odd habit of pacing when he was on the phone.

"So, do you often call each other bad names?" Don asked.

"Yes, wait'll you see it in real time," Danny answered.

"Should we be afraid," Mac questioned.

"Probably," Danny replied with a mischievous grin.


	40. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

February 7, 2008

"Don! Don! Wake up!" Danny called.

Don could vaguely hear voices. "Oh my God, I killed him!" he heard Danny say.

"No you didn't, see? He's not even bleeding, and he's waking up," Mac comforted.

"What happened?" Don asked groggily. His head hurt for some reason.

"I was having this really weird nightmare, and I nailed you with my cast when I was flailing around. How's your head? Do you see two of anything? Are you having trouble hearing?" Danny asked, rapid fire.

"My head hurts, but I think I'll be fine. No, I don't see two of anything, and my hearing is fine. What was your nightmare about?" Don asked concernedly. Danny would sometimes have nightmares about his brother, but he hadn't in a while.

"Like I said, it was really weird. Colombia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show was in it and she had a bunch of tattoos and she was getting attacked by a vampire. The vampire was singing I Just Can't Wait To Be King, which is today's theme song, the whole time, so I don't know how he could be trying to bite her at the same time. I was trying to help her, but nothing I did worked. I kicked the guy in the nuts and he didn't even flinch! I tried to punch him and that's when I ended up clocking you," Danny explained.

"That _is_ really weird. No more chocolate before bed for you," Don joked.

"See, he's making jokes at 5:30 in the morning, he's fine," Mac added.

Danny had finally calmed down, no longer worried that he'd done any lasting damage to his lover. He'd seen what casts can do to people.

"Actually, this reminds me of a story Erin told me one time. Her dad was having a dream and in the dream he was punching some guy, and he almost broke her mom's nose," Danny reminisced.

"You two are a lot alike, it sounds like," Mac commented.

"Yeah, we really are. It's kind of scary when you put the two of us together, but you guys will see that first hand in April. Speaking of which, since you're my boss I can just ask you, would it be ok if I pick her up from the airport and take her to her grandma's house when she gets here?" Danny asked.

"I don't see why it would be a problem," Mac answered.

Danny smiled at him in thanks.

An hour and a half later when they actually had to get up for work, everyone was a little groggier than normal. Mac, of course, was the first one up, getting into the shower first thing.

Don and Danny now had to get up at the same time so Don could help Danny in the shower while Mac made breakfast. They put a trash bag over his cast and got in; Don making sure Danny was clean from head to toe before starting on himself. They were never happier to have a large shower.

If only the same could be said about the rest of the bathroom. With Danny's cast always getting in the way it was hard for them to work around each other when they were drying off (or attempting to in Danny's case).

Soon enough they were both dressed and ready to face the day. Mac was just setting down their plates of French toast when they finally got out of the bedroom.

"Perfect timing, now eat up," Mac said.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Mac had pre-cut Danny's so that the blond would only have to get the food from the plate to his mouth, which he was improving at with every meal.

A short time later the dishes were rinsed off in the sink, and the three were headed out the door.


	41. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

February 8, 2008

Danny was in the living room with his iPod on. He had the day's theme song on repeat, and because of the lyrics, he couldn't stop laughing.

"In the squish mitten," he sang, then said, "Where the hell do they come up with this stuff?"

Don emerged from the bedroom where he'd been taking a nap. He was happy that Danny was in such a good mood.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" he asked.

"F.U.C.K.," Danny answered.

"Fuck?" Don questioned, perplexed.

"Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo. It's by Bloodhound Gang," Danny replied.

"I should've guessed. It's _that_ funny?" Don wanted to know. A particularly loud bout of Danny's laughter had woken him up.

"Yes," Danny stated, pulling the headphones out of his ears and placing them in Don's. After listening for a minute Don was in stitches he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked, coming in from work.

"This song," Don replied breathlessly.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Mac queried.

"Probably not," Danny answered.

Mac put his bag and coat away, and took care of his shoes before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

Half an hour later they were sitting down to a meal of burritos, tortilla soup, and Caesar salad.

"Looks good, Mac," Don commented. Granted, the two bottomless pits of the household would eat anything, even deep fried spiders in Danny's case.

They chatted amicably throughout their meal, going over what they'd all done during their days since they hadn't seen each other much.

"Hey Danny," Don started, "I thought of a way to keep you from hitting us with your cast again."

After dinner and dishes they'd moved into the bedroom to get out of their work clothes. Since Danny needed help, he was lounging on the bed in only his underwear.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

Don pulled a long silk scarf out of the drawer in front of him.

"I was thinking we could tie you up!" Don exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.

Danny's pupils dilated with arousal. He liked being tied up, believe it or not. The loss of control just did something for him. He couldn't explain it.

Don walked up to the bed and wrapped Danny's arms together in front of him. It'd be a little awkward, but it was doable.

Just then, Mac walked out of the bathroom.

"Getting started without me?" he asked.

"Just the prep work, you haven't missed anything fun," Don answered.

Mac simply smiled deviously at the two of them. He too was in nothing but his boxers, which quickly came off at the sight of Danny tied up and horny.

Between the two of them Mac and Don got Danny naked in a hurry, considering they were only using their mouths. Danny helped by lifting his hips when he felt them pulling.

Without speaking, Don and Mac decided it was Danny's night, what with him being injured and all.

"What do you want us to do?" Mac asked huskily.

It took Danny a moment to respond. Don was doing the most delightful things to his collar bone.

Looking straight at Mac he answered, "I want you to fuck me," he turned to Don, "and I want you to fuck him."

"Sounds like a plan," Don murmured from Danny's neck.

Mac went to the nightstand and pulled out condoms and lube, setting them on the mattress near Danny's hip. He opened the lube and put some on two of his fingers, quickly plunging them deep inside Danny's body.

Danny groaned at the intrusion. He never got sick of the feeling of being stretched open. Don wasn't idle, he'd moved down to Danny's chest and was currently teasing a nipple into a hard peak. Once he was satisfied, he broke away from Danny and moved off the bed completely. Watching as Mac finished preparing the blond and slid inside him.

Don moved forward while Mac stopped to let Danny adjust. He grabbed the lube and set about quickly and efficiently preparing Mac. He was so hard he could barely stand it. The sight of his lovers always did that to him. All three knew in the back of their minds that this wouldn't last very long.

As Mac started to pull out, Don began his counter-rhythm, slowly pushing in. They'd done this enough times to know that letting Mac do most of the work would give them the most pleasure.

Mac rocked between Danny's ass and Don's cock. When he was fully sheathed within Danny, Don thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate head on. Mac moaned at the sensation. Mac then angled his hips so he'd hit Danny's spot on his next stroke.

Before long they were moving hard and fast, all of them close to the edge. Mac came first, the dual sensations to much for him. He was pressed against Danny's prostate, which triggered the blond's release, and his clenching muscles pushed Don into the abyss of orgasm.

They disentangled themselves from each other, and Mac quickly untied Danny, allowing the younger man free motion once again. Don took one arm while Mac took the other, and they massaged the muscles that were sore from fighting his bonds.

Danny was asleep before they finished their massages. Don nodded off next, as he usually did. Mac stayed awake long enough to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, shut off all the lights, and tuck them all in. He too, was soon in the land of Nod with his lovers.


	42. Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely

February 9, 2008

Danny was in one of his moods. He'd barricaded himself in the bedroom, and was currently sulking in the middle of the bed. Every couple of months he'd get it in his head that being in a threesome could never really work out. He'd demand to be alone, but at the same time crave the touch of his lovers to sooth him.

Needless to say, he was wracking his brains trying to decide if he should let Mac and Don in. They'd been pounding on the bedroom door since he'd "locked" himself in. The door had originally had a lock, which they'd had removed after the third time Danny'd done this. At any rate, all the noise and thinking so hard were giving Danny a headache.

"If I let you in will you promise to be quiet? I have a headache!" he called through to them.

"We'll do whatever you want, just let us in!" Don answered, sounding a little desperate. He hated when Danny got like this.

Danny got up and moved the dresser from in front of the door. They were yet to figure out how he could move it by himself when the two of them pushing on the door couldn't do it.

The door clicked open slowly, as though the two on the other side were afraid of what they might find. They had every right to be nervous, once when this had happened Danny had started throwing things at them.

They entered the room and took in the sight of Danny flopped down on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

"You know we love you, Danny," Mac said quietly.

"I know that, but polygamy is illegal last time I checked. If the wrong people found out we could be in a lot of trouble. Not to mention we're all men," Danny retorted.

"Dan, we've gone over this before. We've got it all planned out, and no one's gonna find out unless we tell them. No one that can get us in trouble anyway," Don said.

Danny let out a sigh and rolled over to face the other two.

"Why do you guys put up with me?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Because we love you," Mac and Don answered in unison, a testament to the number of times they'd said it.

Mac and Don climbed onto the bed on either side of the blond. They pulled him into a hug, letting their touch say what words couldn't.


	43. Town Meeting Song

February 10, 2008

"Danny, you're weird," Don commented. They were in the living room and Danny had just started Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Danny replied, smiling.

Mac joined them as the opening song began.

"Boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange?" Danny sang along.

"You have every song memorized, don't you?" Mac asked.

"Yup," Danny answered with a grin. "It's all Erin's fault, she's the one that got me hooked on this movie."

"I'll make sure to blame her next time we talk," Mac said sarcastically.

"So why are we watching this again?" Don asked.

"Because today's theme song is the Town Meeting Song," Danny stated.

Mac and Don watched in silence, while Danny sang along with all of the songs. It was funny to hear him sing along with Sally.

"Like a most improbable dream," Danny sang. "Speaking of weird dreams," he began.

"Here we go again, what was it this time?" Don asked.

"We were all in the AV lab watching a video from a crime scene, and all the sudden it changed to an Aqua performance. They were acting out Bumble Bees. Graphically," Danny told them.

"Bumble Bees?" Mac asked.

"The birds and the bees taken a little too literally. One of the repeated lines is 'wham, bam, thank you m'am'," Danny explained.

"Wow, that must have been disturbing," Don commented.

"Oh, it was. Then it went back to being a convenience store security tape, and I woke up," Danny stated.

"That's it, you're not allowed to have any more sugar before bed, it gives you weird dreams," Don pointed out.

"I think I actually agree with you on that one," Danny said.

When the movie was over Danny took his meds and crashed out. Luckily he'd changed, well, Don and Mac had helped him change, and gotten through with the bathroom before he'd taken the pills.

Mac and Don went back out into the living room to clean up and make sure the apartment was secured for the night.

"Hey Mac, how much longer is Danny on the heavy duty stuff?" Don asked.

"I think tonight was his last night. Now he'll just have ibuprofen when he needs it. The worst of the pain should've stopped by now, unless he hits something," Mac answered.

"So he'll be back at the doc's asking for more in no time, they likelihood of Danny not bashing his arm against something, I don't like those odds."

"We'll see how he does. He doesn't have to go back to the doctor's for another two weeks, so hopefully he'll keep himself out of trouble till then."

"Alright, well I'm gonna hit the sack, don't stay up to late," Don said, giving Mac a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

Mac went into their home office to make sure every one's cell phones were charging, and to check his email one more time before bed. That done, he went into the bedroom, smiling down at his sleeping lovers. Danny was on his left side with Don spooned up against him. He didn't see how Danny could possibly be comfortable with his arm like that, but he just labeled it under 'boyfriend miracles' in his mind and let it be.

Soon enough Mac was in bed too, curling up against Danny, enjoying the blond's body heat. When he was suitably comfortable he quickly joined his lovers in sleep.


	44. So Far Away

February 11, 2008

Danny was bored. The rest of the team was out on cases, and Danny had nothing to do until they got back and gave him evidence to process. In the meantime he was at his desk attempting to do paperwork, but he was having a hell of a time trying to type.

Danny paused and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Mac and Don kept telling him that getting frustrated only made things worse. He believed them, but getting frustrated was easier than staying calm. He didn't do calm very well.

"Hey loverboy," Don said, embracing him from behind.

"When did you get here?" Danny asked.

"Just now, Mac's back too. And Hawkes. They got a lot of stuff, so you can probably go help them if you're bored here," Don informed the blond.

Danny stood from his desk and stretched. He grinned at Don and said, "Thanks for the tip, I can't type one-handed."

"And yet, somehow you manage to process evidence just fine," Don quipped.

"What can I say, I wasn't made for computers," Danny stated as he left for the trace lab.

Danny sagged against the couch. Stella and Lindsay had returned not long after Mac and Hawkes, and when the lab got going, there was no stopping till all the evidence was silent. Needless to say, he was happy to be home. He was also happy that it was Mac's night to cook. His arm was aching from overuse, and he felt like he could just fall asleep where he sat.

"Danny, you still with us?" Don asked.

"Mmhmm," Danny answered, shutting his eyes and sinking further into the comfort of the couch.

"C'mon Danno, dinner's almost ready, no falling asleep yet," Don prodded.

Danny sat back up and looked over at Don.

"Can I go to sleep right after dinner?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, you can," Mac answered, walking in to tell the other two that dinner was served.

"Good," Danny said, flopping back again.

"C'mon, up, dinner's ready, and you need to eat. It's been a long day, I know, but you gotta get your dinner first," Don informed.

Danny made his way to the table, and perked up a bit when he saw chicken fried rice in front of him. This he could one-handed.

After dinner and dishes Danny was back to his half-conscious state.

"So far away," Danny murmured.

"That's where your mind is alright," Don joked.

Danny was curled up in the middle of the bed, falling asleep quickly. Don chuckled and left the room, shutting off the light.


	45. Annihilation Theme

February 12, 2008

The familiar music rose from the speakers as the movie started. Danny watched, enthralled, as he hadn't seen this particular movie in a very long time.

"Are you watching Mortal Kombat?" Don asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so what?" Danny replied.

"You really need a life," Don said, grinning.

Danny stuck his tongue out at the younger man and turned back to his movie. He didn't pay much attention as Don settled in next to him.

After a minute he looked over and said, "I thought watching Mortal Kombat meant I need a life."

"You do," Don answered casually.

"Then why are you watching it?" Danny asked, confused.

"There's nothing better to do."

Danny shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen. He couldn't remember why he'd waited so long to watch this. Probably because he didn't have time. It helped that today's theme song was the Mortal Kombat Annihilation Theme. He'd had the tune stuck in his head the entire day.

Mac got home just as the final battle was about to begin.

"What are you guys watching?" he asked.

They shushed him, intently focused on the action in front of them. When the battle was over, they turned to Mac and answered, "Mortal Kombat."

"I thought that was a video game," Mac said, puzzled.

"It is, but they made a movie series too," Danny replied.

Mac smiled indulgently at his boys. He would never get pop culture.

(A/N: Just something short and fluffy to try to cheer myself up.)


	46. As Good As I Once Was

February 13, 2008

Danny was in a mischievous mood. Every time Mac was in hearing range he would start to hum the chorus of "As Good As I Once Was". Mac, being pop culturally deprived, and not a particular country fan, had no idea why the country fans in the lab thought it was so funny.

"Alright Danny, why are you humming that every time I walk in?" Mac asked when they were in the break room.

Danny started singing the chorus, "But there was a time, back in my prime, when I could really hold my own."

"Are you trying to say I'm old?" Mac asked incredulously.

Danny just grinned his trademark grin and said nothing.

"Danny up to no good?" Don asked, having just come in.

"Aren't I always?" Danny replied, the grin never leaving his face.

"Yes," Mac answered, annoyed.

"Ok, Danny, what'd you do?" Don asked, amused.

"You've heard me play As Good As I Once Was, right?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah," Don answered.

"I've been humming it every time Mac's nearby."

Don laughed until he saw the look on Mac's face.

"Oh come on, you know we love you!" Don exclaimed.

"I know, I just don't like being picked on for no good reason," Mac stated.

"You've got me on lab duty for another month, I'm exacting my revenge," Danny said grumpily.

"You know, I can't believe you're actually a country fan," Don commented.

"As you will soon discover, most of the weird things in my life are Erin's fault," Danny said with a laugh.

"So we continually here," Mac said.

"So, you guys ready to get out of here?" Don asked. He driven them to work that morning, and was hoping they were ready to leave so he wouldn't have to sit around in Mac's office waiting for them to finish up.

"Yup, we're done, surprisingly," Mac answered.

Don let out a relieved sigh, and the three headed off to the elevator, praying their phones wouldn't ring. They were in luck, they made it out of the building and into the car without anyone stopping them. They were on their way home.


	47. Wind Beneath My Wings

February 14, 2008

When Mac went into the kitchen to start breakfast, he was startled to see two boxes sitting on the kitchen table. They hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed…

He checked the names on the cards, and figured out by process of elimination that they were from Danny for him and Don.

'Why is Danny getting us presents?' Mac wondered, 'It's not our anniversary.'

He opened his card, and chuckled when he realized it was Valentine's Day. Of course Danny would remember something like that.

"What's so funny?" Don asked, coming up behind him.

"Danny got us Valentine's Day presents," Mac answered, gesturing to the boxes on the table. Upon closer inspection he found them to be Hershey's Pot of Gold. Chocolate, just what they needed.

"Ooh, candy. We'll have to thank him when he gets up," Don commented.

"Speaking of being up, you should get in the shower before Danny steals it from you. You know how he likes to use up the hot water," Mac said.

Don left for his shower, knowing that if Danny got up before he was in there he was screwed. Danny would just stand under the hot water, spacing out, until Don pounded on the door long enough to snap him out of it so the CSI would come unlock the door. Unfortunately, Danny couldn't seem to break the habit of locking the door when he got in the shower, even though he knew Don would have to help him. They'd worked it out so that Don would get in first and take care of himself, then Danny would join him to get cleaned up.

Ten minutes later Mac heard Danny getting up. To say the blond wasn't a morning person was a bit of an understatement, and he tended to be vocal about wanting more sleep, and cursing out the alarm clock. Danny's alarm clock was on the dresser on the other side of the room to make sure he got up. He heard the alarm shut off, then the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing so that Danny could take his shower.

Twenty minutes later Don and Danny emerged, dressed, and Mac was just getting breakfast on the table. He'd decided to sort of stick to the candy theme, so they were having Cocoa Wheats. Hey, it was chocolate, and Danny would be able to eat it un-assisted.

"Before we forget, thanks for the presents, we didn't get you anything," Don said, then started in on his breakfast.

"I didn't expect you guys to get me anything. Only reason I remembered was cuz Erin was bitching about the evils of Hallmark. She says it's sacrilegious to celebrate the beheading of a saint with candy and flowers," Danny answered.

"The beheading of a saint?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the actual reason we celebrate is a lot better, but she still thinks it's a weird holiday. Way back when there was this couple that were in love, and they wanted to get married, but they were already arranged to be married to other people. Saint Valentine married them anyway saying love was above all else, or something like that, and he got beheaded for going against the families' wishes and breaking the arrangements," the blond explained.

"Wow, that is pretty gruesome," Don commented.

"But hey, it's an excuse for candy, so why not?" Danny asked rhetorically.

Mac and Don chuckled. It's true that you learn something new every day.

"And, on a funnier note, you'll never guess what today's theme song is," Danny said.

"Gonna give us a clue?" Don questioned.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Danny replied.

The other two gave him a strange look until the lyrics registered in their minds.

"Wind Beneath My Wings," they answered in unison, before they all started laughing.


	48. Lollipop Candyman

February 15, 2008

Danny was out to torture his lovers. Every time they looked a cherry lollipop would be stuck in his mouth. The red of the candy staining his lips dark red. Never mind the fact that Danny sucking on anything was a sight to behold.

"You're evil, you know that?" Don asked, walking into the break room where Danny was seated.

Danny grinned mischievously, showing a hint of the candy in his mouth.

"Brat," Don said affectionately.

Mac walked in behind them holding a file, and purposely not looking up. The sight of Danny with his sucker was getting to him in a way nothing had before.

"Hey Mac," Danny called.

"Yes," the older man answered, still not looking up.

"I wish that you were my lollipop," Danny sang.

Mac groaned and left again. Don followed his example, he was with Mac on his case anyway.

Back at home, Danny was bored waiting for his lovers to come home. Just before he'd left they'd gotten a suspect in for interrogation, so he knew they'd be a while. There was nothing worth watching on TV, and he didn't feel like watching a movie. He couldn't work with a book very well, nor his computer.

"Dammit, there's nothing to do!" Danny complained. He was shocked when he heard the door opening.

"Who is it?" Danny called from his position on the couch.

"How many people have keys to your apartment that you would need to ask that?" Don asked as he stepped into view.

"I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon," Danny explained.

"The guy spilled as soon as we got him in there. Not much to wrap up after that," Don told him.

"Where's Mac?" Danny questioned when their other lover never came in.

"We stopped for groceries on the way home, he's bringing the rest up," Don stated.

Well, as they say, "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" for at that moment Mac walked through the door.

Once the groceries were put away, the trio flopped down on the couch. Mac and Don were tired from a long day, but Danny was still bored, and kind of hyper.

"You guys wanna do anything?" Danny asked, bouncing in place.

"Not really," Don answered as Mac said, "Sleep."

Don had ordered dinner before flopping down, and they were waiting on pizza. When the doorbell rang Danny got up and answered it. He was the only one with enough energy to get off the couch.

"I take it we're eating in the living room then," Danny commented, stopping by the kitchen for paper plates and napkins.

"Alright sleepy heads, you've gotta wake up enough to eat without getting pizza sauce everywhere," the blond joked.

There was silence while they were eating. Danny was too busy stuffing his face (he had good pizza in front of him, like he'd waste time talking) and the other two were just too tired. Danny cleaned up, well, he threw out all the trash and wrapped up the left overs.

"Hey Danny, you've been a tease all day, shouldn't you be catering to our needs anyway?" Don asked lethargically.

"I thought you were tired," the CSI retorted.

"I'm horny too," the brunet whined.

"Well, I guess that's my fault. What do you want me to do about it?" Danny questioned.

"Why don't you give him a ride?" Mac suggested. "Then I can watch."

"Shall we move somewhere more comfortable then?" Danny asked, leading the way into the bedroom, knowing the other two would follow. Danny started stripping as much as he could while he waited for the other two to make their way in.

Mac helped Danny out of the rest of his clothes while Don got himself naked. The youngest of the three flopped down on his back and started stroking himself in preparation of what was coming.

Danny got on the bed and straddled Don's waist, leaning down carefully to kiss him. Mac shed his clothes, and got out lube and a condom, leaving them on the mattress next to Don's hip. Don grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers, plunging them deep inside Danny's body, aiming for the other man's prostate. He knew he'd found it when Danny let loose with a long, loud moan.

When the blond was ready, he shifted impatiently against Don's hand, signaling the other man that he'd had enough. Don pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled on the condom, slicking it with the lube still on his hand. He positioned himself below Danny, and allowed the CSI to lower himself.

Mac got comfortable next to his younger lovers; he loved the sight of Danny riding the brunet. He leaned over and kissed Danny as the blond bounced in Don's lap, setting a fast pace. All three were making quite a bit of noise, they couldn't hold it back. Before they knew it they were cumming. Danny released first, he'd angled himself so that his prostate was stuck on every stroke. Don followed right after, the sight of Danny letting go always did it for him. The twin looks of love, lust, and ecstasy in their eyes sent Mac flying over the edge.

Danny detached himself from Don and flopped down on the mattress, careful not to land on his broken arm. Mac got up and got a damp washcloth from the bathroom to clean off Don's stomach. When he was done he threw it in the direction of the hamper and curled up around Danny. Don spooned up against the blond and like that, the three drifted off to sleep.


	49. Found A Way

February 16, 2008

"Hey Danny, whatcha doin'?" Don asked, walking into the office. Danny was on his computer with his headphones plugged in to keep from waking his (surprisingly) still sleeping lovers.

"Danny?" Don called again. Apparently the blond couldn't hear him over whatever he was watching. The younger man moved forward until he could see what had his boyfriend so enthralled. And he immediately burst out laughing when he saw the website name.

The sound of laughter roused Danny from his trance. "What's so funny?" he asked, pulling his ear buds out of his ears.

"You're watching Nickelodeon. And you think it's weird that I watch cartoons," Don said.

"You're thirty-years-old, and you watch Ren and Stimpy. Something is wrong with you," Danny retorted.

"Ok, yeah, it's a weird choice, but you're watching kids' shows!" the brunet exclaimed.

"To each his own, how 'bout that?" the older of the two bargained.

"Works for me, I just think it's funny, not disturbing or anything. Don't worry," Don said, leaning down to give Danny a good morning kiss. After he straightened up, he left the room in search of coffee.

Mac walked in just as the opening credits ran on the show Danny was watching.

"What's Drake & Josh?" the older man asked.

"It's a show for teenagers, and Don already made fun of me for it, so you don't have to," the blond replied.

"You don't make fun of me for watching Disney movies, I don't make fun of you for watching teen shows, deal?" Mac bartered.

"Your secrets safe with me, Don on the other hand…" Danny trailed off.

"I bribe him with chocolate, works every time," Mac said with a devious grin.

"Yeah, give him candy and he's your best friend," the blue-eyed man commented.

"Who's your best friend?" Don asked, walking in behind the eldest of the three.

"Well, two of them are in this room," Danny replied.

"You have more than two?" from Mac.

"Yeah, Erin's the other one, but that's cuz I've known her forever. We're scary when we're together cuz we're so much alike, as I've already told you," the blond explained.

"Good, no worries then," Don commented.

"What do you mean?" the green-eyed man asked.

"We're his lovers, so we get to be best friends since we were all friends first. The only other person we're competing with is from his childhood. No real competition," the tallest of them said.

"I guess we'll find out for sure when she's here," Mac stated.

"You guys have nothing to worry about," Danny reassured them.

Famous last words? We'll find out.


	50. Our Solemn Hour

February 17, 2008

"What the hell are you listening to?" Don yelled as he entered their apartment. Danny had his iPod blaring through the stereo.

"WHAT?!" Danny called.

The brunet walked over to the stereo and turned it off before repeating, "What the hell are you listening to?"

"It's Within Temptation. They're really cool!" the older of the two said, excited.

"Sounds kinda like church music," Don commented.

"That's cuz you only heard the first five seconds," Danny stated, turning the music back on at a much lower volume.

After hearing more of the song Don had to agree, it was pretty neat.

"So where's Mac?" the blond questioned.

"Signing reports until his hand falls off as usual."

Danny had left early since he'd banged his broken arm against a wall and had hurt it pretty badly. He'd gone to the hospital to get it re-X-rayed to make sure he hadn't jostled anything too much. Luckily there was no further damage to the bone, and it was healing well. It just hurt like hell for a few hours.

"How's the arm doin'?" Don asked.

"They gave me some painkillers at the hospital, I can't even feel it," Danny laughed.

"That's good to hear," Mac said, having entered as the blond spoke.

"Still have both hands?" Danny asked, still in a giddy mood from the painkillers.

"What? Of course I do," the green-eyed man stated, confused.

"That was my fault, I said you'd be signing reports till your hand fell off," Don explained.

Mac smiled at his lovers, and their senses of humor. It made life a lot better having the two of them to come home to every night. Everyone had noticed the change in the brunet since they'd officially become lovers, no one knew what had caused the change, though.

That thought brought Mac to his next point. "Are we still considering telling the team about us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danny started (although they weren't sure if they could take him seriously), "I mean, it's not like we're all that subtle, they've probably figured it out already, or close to it."

"We should invite everybody over for dinner or something. They already know we all live together," Don suggested.

"Yeah that could work," Mac said after thinking about it for a bit.

"I got an idea!" Danny exclaimed.

"What's that?" the other two asked in unison.

"Mac's birthday is next month, kill two birds with one stone! We'll invite everybody over for a birthday dinner, and tell them at the same time!"

"That actually might work," Don agreed.

"I think we can handle that, depending on what day it is," Mac commented.

"It's a Monday," Danny said, having looked at the calendar. He'd been planning a birthday dinner anyway.

"Well, since it's dinner, it shouldn't make much of a difference, as long as our cases don't run over," Mac remarked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Do we wanna plan on it then? Cuz if we're gonna do this we need to start planning now if we wanna be ready for it," Danny stated.

"Sounds good ta me," Don said.

"Sure, why not?" Mac agreed.

"I'll have my cast off then, so I'm cooking," Danny told them. He missed being able to cook, sadly.

"Dinner's all yours," Don laughed, he couldn't cook to save his life anyway, and Mac shouldn't have to cook his own birthday dinner.

That settled, Danny and Don flopped on the couch to watch TV while Mac made dinner.


	51. Under The Sea

February 18, 2008

Mac was having a good day. He'd gotten out on time, for once, and Don was picking up dinner on his way home. The younger man had had to stay late to finish up a case with Stella and Lindsay. Danny was in the bedroom sound asleep, having been up most of the night before working on a report.

Since he basically had the apartment to himself for at least the next two hours, Mac decided to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes. It was one no one at the lab knew about except his lovers. He walked over to the video cabinet, and opened the drawer of Disney movies; they had a vast collection. After pondering a moment, he finally pulled out The Little Mermaid.

As he put the tape in the VCR, he thought to himself, 'Stella would never let me live this down if she ever found out.' He then got comfortable, sprawled out on the couch, and started the movie.

Danny awoke to the sound of familiar music. The kettle drums and the reggae beat ringing in his ears. He smiled to himself at his older lovers childlike tendencies when it came to movies. The blond got out of bed and wandered into the living room, his heart clenching at the sight of his lover curled up under a blanket on the couch

"You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake," Danny sang along.

"Didn't hear you get up," Mac said, a little startled.

"My subconscious decided to applaud you," the blue-eyed man said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" came the confused voice.

"Today's theme song is "Under The Sea"."

Mac started laughing at the irony. He hadn't known when he picked the movie what the song was. "That's pretty funny," he said breathlessly.

Danny was happy to see Mac smiling. He did it a lot more often now than he used to, but it still didn't happen all that much.

"You're cute when you smile, you know that?"

Mac laughed harder at that. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

"What's so funny?" Don asked, coming in with a large bag of Chinese food.

"Danny called me cute," Mac laughed.

"Well he is!" the blond exclaimed.

"This is true," Don commented with a smile of his own. "Now let's eat, I'm starvin'!"

All three burst out laughing at Don's insatiable stomach. None of them knew anyone else who could eat a full meal and be hungry five minutes later. They gathered around the table and dug in, enjoying each other's company while they had the time to appreciate it.


	52. Witch Doctor

February 19, 2008

"Why are you standing outside the door?" Mac asked when he saw Don in the hallway.

"Our apartment has been infested with singing rodents," the taller man said.

"You have something against Alvin and the Chipmunks?" the green-eyed man questioned, now that he could hear what the other man was referring to.

"Only when they're being played this loud through the door we soundproofed," Don replied.

"Good point," Mac stated, then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Danny's number and waited for their third lover to answer his phone.

"_Hello?_" Danny answered.

"Turn down the music so we can open the door," Mac requested before hanging up.

The decibel level dropped significantly, and the door opened from the inside.

"You guys could hear it out here?" the blond asked, a confused look on his face.

"Quite clearly," Don answer succinctly.

"I thought we soundproofed the door," Danny remarked.

"We did," Mac stated.

"Oops," was all the younger of the CSIs had to say.

Once inside Danny kept the music off, having a feeling that listening to high pitched voices would not put either of his lovers in a very good mood. Don looked like he already had a headache, and Mac looked like he needed more sleep.

"So, I was gonna make the thing with the rice, and the veggies, and the shrimp, you know the one I mean. Sound good?" Danny asked.

"You want some help getting stuff in and out of the oven?" Mac countered.

"If you don't mind…"

Danny and Mac headed into the kitchen to make dinner, and Don flopped down on the couch. The blond had guessed correctly, he had a bad headache from staring at paperwork most of the day.

An hour later the three were sitting at the table chowing down on the crazy casserole Danny'd gotten from Erin's mom years ago. He'd made it once for his lovers, and they'd thought it was delicious, so he made it relatively frequently when he remembered to get all the ingredients. It was cheap, and easy to make, and they all loved it.

Clean up was a breeze, since it was a two pan dish. Soon they were flopped on the couch flipping through the channels, annoyed that House wasn't on. They eventually turned to the movie channels and put on Night at the Museum. They settled in comfortably, Don dozing off almost immediately from the combination of a long day, and a full stomach.

Mac and Danny watched most of the movie with Don sprawled across their laps. Eventually the youngest of the three woke himself up and moved into the bedroom. When the other two got in there he was sound asleep again, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. The other two got into their night clothes and got in with him. Danny curled up next to the sleeping brunet, sucking up his body heat. Mac grabbed the latest forensics journal, and settled in to read. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, just out of habit. Soon the only sound in the room was the occasional sound of a page turning.


	53. It's My Life

February 20, 2008

"Do you guys mind me playing every week?" Mac asked, getting ready to leave for Cozy's.

"To misquote, 'it's your life, it's now or never'. Enjoy yourself while you can. Besides, we know how good you are, and talent like that should be shared," Danny answered, grinning at his older lover.

"What he said. We love you for who you are, and music is a part of you. It makes you happy, so we're happy," Don added with a smile of his own.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later tonight then," Mac said, giving them each a kiss before heading out.

Some nights the two would go watch Mac play, but if they wanted to see him perform, all they had to do was ask, and they would get a private performance, so they didn't go that much. Danny could still remember pretending to act surprised when Lindsay had invited him to see Mac play once.

Tonight, however, the two had opted to stay in. Don had paper work to finish, and Danny'd made plans to eat ice cream and watch Pirates of the Caribbean for the eighty billionth time. He just couldn't get sick of that movie.

When Mac finally got home, he had a huge smile on his face, as he usually did when he returned from playing.

"How'd it go tonight?" Danny asked, seeing the older man walk in.

"Great, we had a guest pianist tonight, so that was pretty neat. He's really good, and he's from San Fransisco."

"What's he doin' all the way out here?"

"He said he was visiting some friends. Where's Don?"

"Office, he's been working on paper work all night, except when he's getting coffee."

Mac walked over to the couch and gave Danny a greeting kiss, then went into the office to repeat the gesture on his other lover.

"Good show?" Don asked through a yawn.

"Great show, you almost done in here? You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, just finished, I'm thrashed, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good, Danny and I will join you shortly."

True to his word, Don went to bed, and was sound asleep when the other two arrived in the bedroom. Mac helped Danny out of his clothes, he couldn't wait until Friday when Danny got his cast cut down so he could bend at the elbow. Once they were both in their nightwear they got in bed and got comfortable, both of them dozing off quickly, joining their lover in sleep.


	54. My Bloody Valentine

February 21, 2008

Mac and Danny met Don at the crime scene. Mac had finally given in and let Danny into the field again, but on limited access. His primary job would be swabbing, since he could do it left-handed. According to their lover, the murder was pretty brutal, but they'd probably seen worse in their years.

"Vic's name is Jack Areden, 29. His girlfriend, Melissa Porter, called the police after she got a phone call from her ex, Thomas Karrow, and he said he'd killed Jack," Don explained.

"And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise," Danny murmured.

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"It's like the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte Today's theme song as a matter of fact. Was the guys throat ripped out?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, and he was found in his bedroom, the window was open. Heart cut out, and they'd been on a date a few hours before she got the call," the youngest informed, he'd heard the song, and now that he thought about it, the case was a dead ringer for the fictional murder. "Snow insteada rain, but it's pretty close."

"What are you two talking about?" the former marine asked, having never heard of the song, let alone heard it.

"There's this song, and so far, this murder is playing out just like it. Dark, rainy, or in our case snowy, night, waiting outside the bedroom window, breaks in and kills the guy, rips out his throat, and cuts out his heart. Guy goes home, cleans up, and calls the girl cuz he's still in love with her, and did it cuz he wants them to get back together. The vic drops off the girl, then the killer follows him home," Danny explained.

"And so far, that's exactly how our homicide reads," Don added.

"So we're pretty sure it's this Karrow guy?" Mac questioned.

"According to the girlfriend, he's not all there upstairs. Really detached from the world. Said that's why they broke up," the other brunet answered, having already talked to Ms. Porter.

"So he's probably a sociopath, and he's obsessed with her," Danny stated.

At the moment, Don's cell phone rang.

"Flack," he answered.

"_Hey Don, we've got a guy in here who says he killed your vic,_" Detective Angell said at the other end.

"I'll be there soon," Don said and hung up.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Sounds like Karrow just showed up at the precinct. Angell says he showed up and said he'd killed Areden," Don told them.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you later, we've got a scene to process," Mac said.

Don left for the precinct, hopefully it was the right guy and this would get wrapped up quickly.

Mac and Danny entered the bloody bedroom. There was arterial spray covering one wall, the younger of the two starting there. Mac approached the body, which had a knife sitting next to it, covered in blood. He photographed the knife, the carefully picked it up to look for any visible prints. He had a feeling this guy hadn't been very careful. The incision in the vic's throat was deep, cutting almost half way through the man's neck. The green-eyed detective started photographing.

A few hours later everything was photographed, bagged, and tagged, ready to go back to the lab for processing. They'd pulled a number of prints off the outside of the window; hopefully they would match the man Don had in custody. The youngest of the three had called and said they'd confirmed that the man was Thomas Karrow. He'd been in the system previously for carrying a concealed weapon without a permit.

Back at the lab they scanned the prints they'd taken from the window and the knife into AFIS, initially checking them against Karrow. Just as they'd suspected, they were a match. They would, of course, process the rest of the evidence, but they had enough to arrest their suspect. Danny called it in, and set to work on the rest of the evidence. They'd found blood near the window that hadn't come from the vic as far as they could tell, hopefully it too would be a match, DNA was irrefutable evidence.

The CSIs had a long night ahead of them, but knowing they were putting a killer behind bars gave them all the motivation they needed. It didn't hurt that Don decided to show up and keep them company while they waited on results. Once everything was in, it was decided that the story they'd come up with based on the song, was what had happened. All the evidence pointed that way. The guys decided to just go home. Although they'd gotten the guy, it didn't change the fact that a man had died needlessly.


	55. Ass Up

February 22, 2008

Danny was positively ecstatic. He had the entire day off, and he was getting his cast reduced. While yes, waiting at the doctor's office for an hour and a half had not been fun, being able to bend at the elbow again was definitely worth it.

Such was his excitement, he danced around the living room of their apartment like a maniac, Ass Up blaring from the speakers. This was the sight Mac and Don returned to.

"Put your ass in the air, put your ass up in the air!" Danny half sang, half shouted.

"You gonna put your ass in the air for us later?" Don called, laughing at the blond's "dance".

"I'm in such a good mood, I'll do it! But first, I need to make you guys dinner, what do you want?" the younger of the CSIs asked, jumping off the couch to turn down the stereo. It wouldn't do him any good to give his lovers a headache if he wanted to get laid.

"What can you make fast?" the tallest of the three asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" Danny suggested.

"Sounds good," Mac and Don replied in unison.

Danny headed into the kitchen. Cooking was still a little difficult, but now that he could somewhat effectively use both arms, it wasn't such a daunting task. He actually managed to make the entire meal by himself (although it wasn't that hard of a meal to begin with). Before long, the guys were sitting around the table eating.

Don quickly took care of the dishes when they were done, then joined the other two in the bedroom. Danny was sprawled in the middle of the bed naked, and Mac was stripping himself.

"Getting right to it then, good," Don said, lust present in his voice.

Danny took his cue and flipped onto his stomach, raising up on your knees. He craned his neck to look at the younger brunet over his shoulder asking, "This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?"

Don nodded, his voice having left him as soon as the blond had turned over. Not bothering with his clothing for the moment, he kneeled on the bed behind the other man, using his hands to map out Danny's familiar body. Mac, not to be left out, joined him on the bed, now nude as well. Danny, always up to something, shifted himself around until he was between the older man's legs, taking Mac's cock into his mouth.

Mac groaned at the feel of Danny's mouth around him. No matter how many times he felt it, he never got used to it. While the blond was distracted, Don positioned him mouth at Danny's entrance, slowly licking across the tight pucker. The other man moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations triggering an answering moan in Mac.

Don continued to tease Danny's opening, alternating between slow licks, gentle sucks, and deep probes. When the brunet thought the other man was sufficiently slicked, he leaned back and started with two fingers. At the same time he leaned over his lovers to get the lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He pulled his fingers out of Danny, slicking them up and returning with three fingers. He wanted to make sure his lover was ready. When the blond was thoroughly stretched, Don pulled his fingers out, opening the condom and rolling it on himself, then slicking it with lube. He lined himself up and thrust in. Again, Danny moaned around the ex-marine's cock.

It didn't take long for the three of them to establish a rhythm. Don would thrust in as Danny sucked his way down Mac's shaft, then they'd go back. The younger brunet reached a hand around his lover's body, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Too soon, Danny was coming, the different sensations driving him over the edge. His clenching muscles triggered Don's orgasm. Mac was last, though the blond never stopped sucking. Sated, they relaxed against each other, carefully maneuvering to get comfortable. They pulled the covers up over themselves, and soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	56. Killing Loneliness

February 23, 2008

Mac and Don awoke to the sound of a piano coming from the living room. Danny had his iPod hooked to the stereo again. Guitars and drums joined the sound of the piano, and soon the luscious voice of Ville Valo filled the air.

The two in bed turned to look at each other, surprised their other lover was awake before they were. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was a little before nine. A moment later, then noticed the smell in the air. Danny was making breakfast, and if they had to guess, it was probably eggs, toast, and bacon. They could vaguely hear sizzling coming from the direction of the kitchen.

They already knew that the blond always woke up in a good mood if he'd gotten laid the night before, but they weren't expecting him to make breakfast after he'd cooked the night before, and with his arm in a cast to boot. A reduced cast, yes, but he still couldn't entirely use his hand.

Killing Loneliness seemed appropriate, given how they'd gotten together. After the bombing, their feelings had come into stark relief. They also realized how alone the three of them were. As Don had healed, they'd slowly come together, and when Mac's neighbor's apartment had caught fire and destroyed his own apartment, it made sense for the three of them to move in together.

The two men finally got up and wandered out into the living room. They could see Danny in the kitchen, and they'd guessed right, he was making the same breakfast he always made when he was up early enough.

"You're in a good mood," Mac commented, giving the blond a good morning kiss.

"Of course I am. Breakfast is almost ready, will one of you set the table?" Danny replied.

Don got out plates and silverware and set the table, finishing just as Danny did. They got the food on the table and dug in. They ate in silence since the stereo was still on, though Danny had turned it down a bit before he sat down.

"So, movie marathon today? TMC's playing a bunch of Alfred Hitchcock movies," the younger of the CSIs suggested.

"Works for me, I don't feel like going out today," Don agreed.

Mac nodded and said, "A lazy day inside sounds good."

And so, when breakfast was over they got comfortable on the couch, happy to be together another day.


	57. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

February 24, 2008

Danny was in a contradictory mood. Ok, he was having mood swings and no one knew why, so they called him contradictory so he wouldn't get pissy. One minute he was the Danny we all know and love, the next he was pissed off at everyone, then he'd burst into tears for no reason. Needless to say, he was not conducive to a working atmosphere.

He was currently curled up on the couch in Mac's office, the older man attempting to console him when he'd started crying again. This time, however, the blond had a reason to be crying. He'd tripped on the door coming in and landed on his arm. The former marine was seriously considering taking Danny and himself home for the rest of the day. All of their cases were at a stand still, and nothing new had come in. Everyone was bored, and Stella was more than qualified to run the lab while he was gone.

"Danny?" Mac called gently, rubbing the other man's back soothingly.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"How about we go home for the rest of the day? We can even pick up some chocolate cherry ice cream on the way home," the older man suggested.

Danny didn't reply, he only nodded, falling asleep where he lay.

"Alright, you nap here for a bit, I'm gonna clear things for us to leave, and then we'll go," the green-eyed man said, leaving to find Stella so she could take over for the rest of the day. It was only noon, so she'd be heading the lab for five hours or so. It didn't take him long to get ready, and soon he was returning to his office for the daunting task of waking his lover. To say Danny didn't like to be woken would be an understatement.

"Danny?" he called, gently shaking the blond's shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked when the other man opened his eyes. Danny nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. Mac smiled at the sight, it was just too cute. They stood up and left the office, and then the building after a short trip in the elevator.

When they arrived at home Danny had perked up a little bit. True to his word Mac had stopped and picked up chocolate cherry ice cream on the way home, and was currently setting about dishing them each a bowl. Normally the older man wasn't much for sweets, but it sounded good.

He set the two bowls and spoons on the kitchen table where Danny sat waiting patiently. As soon as the blond had the ice cream in front of him he dug right in. About half way through the bowl he stopped suddenly, hand going to his stomach.

"You okay?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Ate too fast," Danny replied sullenly. He slowly started eating again, being much more careful this time around. He was surprised that he wasn't feeling jittery from all the sugar. It felt more like he was skipping the sugar high entirely, he was getting tired again. After letting out a huge yawn he turned to Mac and said, "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright, do you want company?" the brunet asked.

"If you don't mind playing pillow."

Mac didn't answer, he only smiled. He took care of their bowls, then followed Danny into the bedroom. Danny crawled into the bed after removing his shirt and pants, waiting for Mac to join him. When he did the blond situated himself so that he was using Mac's stomach as a pillow.

"Night baby," Mac said.

Danny half-attempted a glare, twisting his head to bite the other man gently. "Night."

Mac didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke to the sound of Don calling, "Anybody home?"

The older man carefully disentangled himself from his lover, and went out into the living room where Don was hanging up his coat in the closet next to the door.

"I brought home pizza. Where's Danny?" Don asked.

"Sleeping, he had a bad day," Mac replied.

"What happened?"

"Mood swings from hell, followed by falling on his arm trying to walk into my office."

Don's eyes held a look of sympathy for their lover as he headed into the kitchen to get out plates, setting everything down on the kitchen table.

"Should we wake him up?" Don questioned.

"I'm already up," Danny said from the doorway. He looked like a five-year-old with his hair going in every direction, a pair of Don's pj pants too long on him, and rubbing his eyes. "Pizza?"

"Yup, you hungry?" the younger man asked.

Danny looked at him incredulously. Danny not hungry? Didn't happen.

"Ok, yeah, stupid question, now come over here and eat," Don conceded.

The three sat around the table and ate their fill. Danny had perked up once again, suggesting they watch a movie when dinner was done. The other two men agreed, and after they were finished they cleaned up and settled themselves on the couch, putting in Pulp Fiction.

Danny was, unsurprisingly, asleep again ten minutes in, but Mac and Don didn't mind, they just left him curled up between the two of them, and continued watching the movie quietly. It was a good night, overall.


	58. Behind Blue Eyes

February 25, 2008

Danny was sitting in the break room spacing out. For the second day in a row, no new cases had come in. The silence in the crime world was a nice break, but it put everyone on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Mac asked, walking up behind his lover.

"I have Behind Blue Eyes stuck in my head, and there's nothing to keep my mind occupied, so it's just going over and over again," the blond answered.

"I love your blue eyes," the brunet said, in a surprisingly tender moment.

Danny smiled at the older man, happy for the compliment. Mac didn't give them out often, although being his lover he got special treatment, even if the former marine didn't know he was doing it. "Don't let Don hear you say that, he might get jealous," he finally said.

"I love his eyes too, I love you both, I hope you know that, I don't say it enough," Mac stated, regretful that he couldn't talk to his lovers even now, almost two years later.

"Of course we know, you don't have to say it, you show it all the time."

The conversation probably would've continued, had Lindsay not walked in.

"Are you two as bored as I am?" she asked.

"Yes," the answered in unison.

"I just hope this isn't the eye of the storm," Mac said, a nervous quality in his tone.

"There's no saying what'll happen at any given moment," Danny said cryptically.

The blond looked at his watch, surprised to see it was already five o'clock.

"Looks like it's quittin' time, boss," he said teasingly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lindsay said, taking her leave.

"Bye Montana," Danny replied cheekily.

Mac said nothing, trying not to laugh at the indignant look on Lindsay's face when she left.

"I hear Sid thinks you've got a crush on her," the brunet commented.

Danny pulled a face at the thought. He may have a reputation for being a ladies man, but it was all guys for him. Always had been. Not that the department knew, or needed to know that. Well, they'd be finding out in less than a month, but that was only close friends.

Mac and Danny had left the building (and no, they didn't think of Elvis when they termed it that way) and were heading out to Mac's car to go home. Danny was thinking of what he'd make for dinner, eventually deciding that he should use the porkchops they'd gotten on their last grocery run. He'd seen a new recipe in a magazine somewhere…

Don got home at the same time they did. He whined that he was hungry, so Danny set off for the kitchen to make dinner. He was still trying to figure out what to have with the porkchops. He finally chose ramen and waxed beans. Don didn't care for the beans much, but he'd live.

Cooking underway, the other two decided to relax in front of the TV, chatting over the low sound.

"Was your day as slow as ours was?" Mac asked his younger lover.

"If you mean nothing happening, then yeah," the black-haired man replied.

"You think the criminals of New York City are planning something. I can't think of any crime related holidays coming up."

"Me either. I just wish it meant we've caught all the bad guys and there's none left. I know that'll never happen, but quiet days give you hope."

Don decided he wanted a short nap before dinner, and left Mac alone in the living room. The older man decided to relax on the couch, though he hadn't meant to fall asleep…

Danny woke his lovers when dinner was ready. They made their way to the table, and ate in silence, simply because there was nothing worth talking about, that hadn't already been discussed.

"We're really boring," Danny commented suddenly.

"We're police officers, we're never boring, we just have good days," Don returned. He was at the sink washing dishes.

"And you and I are scientists, we see history in the making, like the Batmobile car," Mac said, referring to a case with a car that could "heal" itself of body damage.

"Ok, so maybe we're not boring. But as much as I love the slow days since it means no crime, they really kinda suck after a while," the blond complained.

"He's got a point," the youngest of the three agreed. Slow days were nice, but too many and they got monotonous. There was only so much paperwork and follow-up a man could do.

"Well, here's to hoping tomorrow is a better day," Mac said, getting cheers of agreement from the other two.

Feeling better, and all smiles, the three decided to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.


	59. My Own Worst Enemy

February 26, 2008

Danny was pissed, although for once, he had a right to be.

"I didn't mean to call you that," Mac said from the other side of the bedroom door. The blond had barricaded himself in as soon as they'd gotten home. The older man was glad Don hadn't come home yet; he knew he'd have to explain, but he wanted to get on good terms with his other lover first.

"Don't get cute with me, I know you're quoting!" Danny's voice was muffled, but the point was clear. And he did, in fact, have a point. Mac was trying to get him in a better mood, but he'd been caught.

"I really didn't mean to though. I don't know how it happened," Mac called.

"You opened your mouth, vibrated your vocal chords, and arranged your lips and tongue to make that word come out," Danny said testily.

"Danny, I don't know how many more times I can tell you I'm sorry if I know you're not going to believe me," Mac replied with remorse in his tone.

Danny sighed audibly, even through the door, and said, "It's not so much that you called me baby at work, it's that everyone heard you. We weren't going to tell them until you're birthday, but we may have to move that up. You _know_ they're going to have questions."

"Personally, I don't think any of them heard anything. No one reacted, and we were talking so quietly, maybe we're in luck," Mac stated, trying to brighten the situation.

"Maybe," the blue-eyed man conceded.

"Will you please come out?" the brunet all but begged.

"Stop leaning against the door and I will," Danny said, knowing his lover was sitting against the door.

Mac stood and waited for Danny to let himself out. He hated it when they got into arguments, but the end after they'd resolved the problem made it a little bit better. His younger lover always got really clingy after a fight.

The door opened, and the smaller man launched himself into his lover's arms, burying his face in the other man's neck. The tender moment was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a tired looking Don.

"Who did what?" he asked, having noted their position. Danny only got like that after a fight.

"I called him baby at work in front of everybody, but I don't think anyone heard," Mac replied, moving over to the couch. He sat down, pulling an unresisting Danny into his lap. He knew the blond wouldn't move voluntarily for quite some time, and was half tempted to suggest they just order in for dinner.

"Danny? If you want me to make dinner, you have to let me up," he said gently.

Danny simply tightened his grip and said, "So we'll get Chinese."

Mac smiled and looked over at Don who was hunting through the kitchen for a snack.

"Chinese sound good to you?" he called to his other lover.

"I'll call it in, everybody's usual," the tallest of the lovers replied, already moving toward the phone.

Soon there was a knock at the door as their food was delivered. Don dished everything up and brought it into the living room. Danny shifted enough to be able to eat, but never moved from the eldest lover's lap.

After they were done, Don also cleaned up, knowing Danny had no intention of moving anytime soon. When he returned he flopped on the couch, head resting on Mac's thigh between Danny's legs. The blond's hand went down and started playing with the black hair in front of him, and they turned on Letters From A Killer. It was something they'd seen before, so they didn't have to pay much attention to, instead basking in the warmth of each other's company.


	60. Attention

February 27, 2008

Danny didn't know what was up with everyone, but he was getting ignored left and right, and it was really starting to piss him off. Since he hadn't been set out on an assignment, and he had nothing better to do, he decided to take a nap in Mac's office. Maybe that would get him some attention when the head CSI got back from his case with Hawkes.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sensation of someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Mac looking down at him.

"You feeling okay?" the brunet asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to do, so I figured I'd take a nap," Danny answered.

"I was kind of wondering about that, I didn't remember assigning you to any of the cases," Mac said, trying to remember.

"Seem's like everybody's been ignoring me today. No worries, though, I won't hold it against you if you make it up to me," the blond replied with a wink.

Mac smirked at the younger man's suggestion. Unfortunately, and major "apologies" would have to wait until the weekend. As it was, he was going to have to leave Hawkes with everything or he was going to be late for his weekly performance at Cozy's.

"C'mon, let's get home so I can change and get a bite to eat before I have to leave. You gonna come tonight?" Mac asked, leading them to the locker room to gather their stuff.

Soon they were leaving, Mac driving them home. Don had beaten them home and ordered in from the deli a few blocks away. He'd just finished setting the table when they came in.

"I figured you'd probably be in a hurry, so I went ahead and ordered something quick and easy to store," the tallest of the three commented as they took their seats. Mac started wolfing down his food, wanting time to clean up a little before he had to leave again.

Mac was more like a whirlwind than a person as he was rushing around getting everything ready to go. Before they knew it, Don and Danny were getting kisses good bye as the musician left. Even so, he was probably going to be late.

An hour later, the two younger men had made up their mind, and headed out to cheer their lover on. They figured he could use the support after such a hectic day. They'd do anything they could to make his life a little happier.

(A/N: Sorry it's kind of rushed at the end, but it's late, and I want to get this posted tonight.)


	61. U and Ur Hand

February 28, 2008

Mac and Don were laughing uproariously…at Danny. It wasn't hard to imagine that the blond was not happy. He was being laughed at, and he hadn't done anything to warrant it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO LAUGHING AT!!! I'M NOT HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!!!" the small man screamed.

This shut his lovers up in a hurry. They didn't know their lover could be so loud…and they'd tried!

"Danny, love, did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Mac asked, starting to giggle again.

"No," the younger man answered in a suspicious tone.

Don took pity on him and said, "Then no one's bothered to inform you that your shirt's inside out."

"Actually, it was designed this way, tag's on the inside like it's supposed to be," Danny commented, turning around to show them that there was no tag sticking out, as he'd said.

"Why the hell did you buy a shirt that looks like it's inside out?" Don asked incredulously.

"I didn't, Erin got it for me, as sort of a gag gift reminder of this one outfit she had in first grade. I always used to make fun of her cuz it was made the same way, to look like it was inside out. Turn about's fair play, and it's not my fault it's so frickin' soft!" the pissed off detective explained.

At the mention of soft both of his lovers came forward to feel for themselves. It was made of polar fleece, and was, in fact, extremely soft.

"So what, now you two are just gonna pet me all night?" Danny asked, giggling.

"Seeing as how you weren't at work today, we've got time to make up for," Don remarked, pulling the blond down on the couch with him.

Mac sat down on Danny's other side and just leaned against him. Danny smirked and put his arm around the older man's shoulders, stretching out against his other lover.

"You'll have to take that up with my dentist, he's not open on the weekends," the younger of the CSIs said. He'd scheduled his appointment for nine that morning, and hadn't ended up seeing the dentist until almost one. It had been quick, only his quarterly cleaning, he never had any cavities. Unfortunately, though, they're building had had a broken pipe the week before, and his records were some that had been ruined. He'd had to re-fill out all of his insurance paperwork. All the forms had taken him until almost three to finish, and by that time he was tired, pissed off, and hungry. Needless to say, he'd decided to skip the rest of the day instead of going all the way across town for an hour and a half.

His lovers had returned home fairly late, having gotten a case at the last minute, another reason he was thankful he hadn't gone in, and had burst into laughter as soon as they caught sight of him getting a drink out of the fridge.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" he asked.

"Feel like making burritos?" the youngest of the lovers retorted.

"I think I can do that, you gonna roll 'em for me?"

"Don't I always?"

"I suppose my pillow's leaving then," Mac said, half asleep where he lay comfortably against the fuzziness that was Danny.

"Yes, but he's leaving to make you food," the blond replied.

"You do know that talking about yourself in the third person is a sign of insanity, right?" Don joked.

"I thought you already knew I was crazy…crazy about you guys!" Danny exclaimed.

Mac and Don burst out laughing once again, but this time it was at the corniness of what had just escaped their lover's mouth.

"You guys keep laughing at me, it's gonna be U Ur Hand tonight!" the blond snarked, half joking.

"Like you could ever turn us down, loverboy," Don rebutted, still laughing.

For starting as such a crappy day, it had ended well.


	62. Right Here In My Arms

(A/N: Sorry it's a day late, the internet died yesterday so I couldn't post)

February 29, 2008

Danny was in hard-core cuddle mode. Since they'd gotten home, Danny had been in constant physical contact with at least one of his lovers at all times. Yes, it was an easy night since they had the next day off, but still. Mr. Über-Cling was getting kind of annoying.

"Danny, what's with you today?" Don finally asked.

"Right Here In My Arms," Danny answered.

"What?" Mac asked, confused.

"Song of the day, Right Here In My Arms," the blond replied.

"So that's why you're a cuddle-bug today?" Mac questioned with a laugh.

"I don't cuddle," the younger man retorted automatically.

"And we all know that's the biggest lie you've ever told us," Don said, smirking.

Danny glared, but stayed where he was, sprawled across his lovers' laps on the couch. They'd decided comedy was on the menu for the night after the grisly murder they'd had to deal with at work. They were watching Jeff Dunham's Spark of Insanity. Their love of the ventriloquist had been Erin's fault; she'd told Danny about Peanut, one of the puppets, and they'd been hooked ever since they'd looked it up on youtube.

When the show was over, Mac got up to make dinner, leaving Danny and Don on the couch. Having decided nothing was on, they chose to make out like teenagers until the older man called them for dinner. He'd made beef and broccoli stir fry, one of their favorites, for its beef marinade. The meat, as always, was delicious.

Being that they were at the table, it was the first time all night Danny hadn't been glued to someone's side. When they'd first sat down, he'd jokingly sat in Don's lap, laughing hysterically when he nearly tipped them both over.

Not long after they finished eating Danny let out a massive yawn.

"Tired?" Don asked, laughing. It was only nine o'clock.

"Yes, are you sure there wasn't turkey in there?" Danny joked.

"It was beef, promise," Mac answered, smiling. Danny was so cute when he yawned, showing off those baby fangs.

True to form, Danny curled up on the couch like a kitten, head on Mac's thigh.

"You should be a cat for Halloween, you'd be good at," Don stated, petting the blond's back.

Danny arched his back into the touch, purring.

"I didn't know you could do that," Mac commented.

"Blame Erin, she tried to teach me Finnish once."

Suddenly, Danny had a very naughty idea. It was the tip of his tongue that vibrated when he trilled…


	63. Love Shack

March 1, 2008

The brunets of the triad woke at the same time; Mac to the feeling of a hand around him, Don to the feeling of Danny's tongue rapidly flicking over the tip of his cock. It was then that he realized the sound generated from near his crouch. Danny was purring.

'You little shit,' Don thought, trying to keep from arching up.

The youngest of the three let out a loud moan at the sensation, it was something he'd never before experienced, and it was something he'd definitely like to feel again.

"You must be doing something right," Mac mused, "gonna try it on me?" He too had noticed the noise coming from Don's lap.

They saw Danny move under the covers, the sound stopping momentarily, before the blond's tongue took up residence on the head of Mac's dick. The older man groaned, also trying not to thrust up into the feeling.

Danny took mercy on his older lover and swallowed him down in one fell swoop. Mac moaned loudly, making Don wonder what the other blue-eyed man was up to. He pulled the sheets back so he could watch.

The sight he met made his cock throb in want, causing him to reach down with his left hand and start stroking himself. Deciding his hand wasn't enough, he reached over and got the lube out of the nightstand, and started stretching his blond lover. Soon he was rolling a condom on and sheathing himself in the tight heat that was Danny.

Not to be outdone, Danny sucked harder, moaning around the length in his mouth. The vibrations turned up the volume on Mac's moans and groans, which were coming almost continuously at this point.

They'd done this so many times they didn't even need to think to get going in time with each other. Before too long, Don reached a hand around Danny and started stroking the rock hard erection he found there. Between Don in his ass, Mac in his mouth, and a hand around his cock, Danny didn't last long after that, coming hard. Mac caught sight of the milky white fluid spurting out of the head of the blond's dick, and the visual stimulus sent him flying over the edge, Danny swallowing ever drop. The knowledge that both his lovers had come, and the muscles clenching around him erratically caused Don to speed up to an almost unbearable pace, soon reaching his climax with one final hard thrust.

Sated, they all sprawled out across their bed, curled around each other.

"What brought that on?" Don asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Love Shack," Danny replied, smiling that trademark grin.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Mac said with a laugh.

"Nope, that and I figured out last night that I could probably trill and give head at the same time and I wanted to try it."

Don reached a hand over and fluffed Danny's hair before yawning.

"Did I wear you out?" the blond asked.

"It's still early," Don whined.

"It's 11:30, Donnie," Mac replied.

"Yeah, it's before noon, so it's still early," the youngest of the three said resolutely.

Mac rolled his eyes, although he had to admit he wouldn't mind dozing off for a few more hours.

Danny made the decision for them, maneuvering himself so that he'd trapped two limbs from each of his lovers. It was Saturday, they had the day off, so what did they care? If they wanted to sleep in, so shall it be.


	64. Hands Up

March 2, 2008

Danny was bored, and in an "up to no good" kind of mood. This did not bode well for the rest of the people in the lab, especially Mac. Unfortunately for the blond detective, in a place where the walls were made of glass, it was really hard to sneak up on someone.

However, being the cunning man that he is, he managed to catch the former marine off guard. He snuck up behind the older man and dug two fingers into Mac's back.

"Gimme all your love," Danny said, grinning from ear to ear (not that the other man could see it).

"Danny, don't scare me like that!" the brunet reprimanded.

"But I'm bored, and I didn't think I'd actually get to do it, damn glass walls and all that."

"That's no excuse, what if someone looked over and thought you really had a gun?"

Thoroughly chastised, Danny looked to his feet and mumbled, "Sorry, I won't do it again."

Mac smiled at the sight Danny presented. He looked all of five-years-old like that.

"You're forgiven, and I was looking for you anyway, got a call on a burglary, let's go."

They met Don at the crime scene, the little antique shop was closed on Sundays, so the suspect had broken the window in the door to open the lock. What he or she hadn't known, was that the window had a silent alarm attached to it to alert police without making the criminal suspicious. Unfortunately, the burglar had left before anyone had been able to respond. There was something to be said about New York City traffic, and it was nothing good.

Danny was stuck fingerprinting. It was rookie work, but being in the field at all was better than being stuck in the lab, or worse, at home. He loved lab work, but collecting the evidence was his favorite part of the job. He carefully brushed the dust over the drawer of the cash register, but it appeared as though their suspect had been wearing gloves, not really surprising in the colder weather.

Mac wasn't having any better luck. He was talking to the store owner, who'd come in when he'd been contacted about the alarm going off. He was less than thrilled about being up before noon on a Sunday, but was cooperating to the best of his ability.

"I told ya, I ain't got no enemies, and I can't thinka anybody who'd break in here," the middle aged man said for the third time.

"I understand that sir, do you have surveillance?" Mac asked. His head was starting to throb because of the man's voice.

"Yeah, in the back, follow me."

The elder CSI got the tapes from the owner, then went back to see how Danny was doing. They'd already photographed the scene, and there was simply no other evidence to be found. Danny had finished, and gotten nothing, hopefully the tapes had picked something useful up.

Back in the lab, they were in the A/V lab going over the tapes from the antique store. They were overjoyed that the suspect had looked straight at the hidden camera, and hadn't been wearing any kind of hat, or anything else that would cover his face. Danny had been right about the gloves, though.

They took a screen cap of the perp's face, and loaded it into their face recognition software. They could only hope he had a previous record, or it was likely they would never find him in a city of eight and a quarter million people. They waited with as much patience as they could muster, considering the situation, and finally, a name popped up. His previous arrest record showed he'd burglarized a mini-mart not far from the antique store. They had a suspect.

They called Don and let him know what they'd found. Don immediately left for the man's apartment, hoping he was stupid enough to go straight home after a crime. He was in luck, and they had the man in cuffs in short order.

Back at interrogation, Mac was in with Don for the questioning. They didn't want to risk having Danny in there in case the perp tried to pull something, and further injured his arm. The guy eventually confessed, knowing he was screwed since he was on the tape. They'd pulled his birth record to prove he didn't have a twin floating around trying to get him into trouble.

For a case with almost no evidence, it had turned out extraordinarily well. They had there suspect in custody, waiting to be formally charged by the DA. He'd had all the goods in his apartment, and everything was analyzed (for safety's sake) and returned fairly quickly. Lucky for them, he'd mostly taken cash, so they hadn't had to do much.

Later, in the locker room as they were getting ready to leave, Mac turned to Danny and said, "You've already got all of it."

Danny thought back to their earlier encounter, grinning when he realized what Mac had meant.

"You've got all mine too."


	65. The Ballad of Chasey Lain

March 3, 2008

Mac and Don were sure of it, their lover had finally gone around the bend. All day he'd been subtly mentioning rim jobs. They didn't quite know what was wrong with him. Unfortunately, crazy or not, it was making them horny. To add to the insanity, the blond hadn't been able to sit still in all the time since they'd come home. He was currently pacing the living room, going from the couch to the TV to the stereo in a never ending circle.

"Danny, wouldja siddown? You're makin' me dizzy!" Don complained from his spot on the couch.

The man in question started mumbling to himself. Upon closer inspection the younger detective realized he was saying, "Shouldna had so much coffee."

"What's with you today, blondie?" Don teased.

Danny glared and replied, "Too much caffeine and Bloodhound Gang."

"Bloodhound Gang? Wait a minute, Ballad of Chasey Lain?"

The blond grinned mischievously and nodded.

"So that's why…" Don trailed off.

Danny just kept on grinning. Mac poked his head from the kitchen, telling them dinner was ready. The older man had made cheesy sizzle burgers. As soon as Don and Danny caught sight of the dinner table they started drooling. Oh, the cheese…

After dinner and a quick clean up, they decided to head into the bedroom since it was already ten thirty. They'd all been held late at work, unfortunately. Danny was still in a weird mood, and decided to sprawl on the bed in his birthday suit.

"Did you want something?" Mac asked once he noticed the blond spread out and touching himself.

"I made myself horny, wanna help me out?" Danny replied with a cocky grin.

Don snuck up on the younger CSI's other side and leaned in to kiss him. Nicely distracted, Mac crawled across the bed and swallowed Danny's cock. The shortest of the three groaned into the kiss he was involved in, nipping the taller brunet's lower lip while he was at it.

Once he had the blond thoroughly slicked he gestured for Don to shift around, getting the lube out of the nightstand drawer. While the younger two kissed, Mac took his time to prep the taller of the two. Soon Don was sitting back on Danny's dick, letting it slowly slide in. Since the positions were normally reversed, Don was a little tighter than usual. Not that Danny was complaining, mind you.

Mac had decided as soon as he'd seen Danny on the bed that he was in the mood to watch, and what better than the tall detective giving the blond the ride of his life? He sprawled comfortably on the mattress, slicking his own cock with lube to make his job a little easier. He was soon lost to the feeling of pleasure, both from his own hand, and watching his lovers together. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have not just one, but both of them in his bed every night (well, it was their bed, they'd bought it together when they realized a queen size was just too small for three grown men who like to sprawl all over).

Before too long the ex-marine was getting close. From the sounds emerging from the coupling duo, they wouldn't last much longer either. Don's rhythm was starting to stutter, and Danny was thrusting up harder with every stroke. He had a hand between them wrapped around the other man's erection, stroking in time with the motion of their hips. Don came shortly after, his seed spurting across Danny's stomach. The clenching muscles sent Danny flying in bliss. The sight of his lovers' orgasms was enough to trigger Mac's own.

Don flopped down at Danny's side, Mac on the other side. The three curled into each other, until Mac remembered that Danny had a messy tummy. The older man got up and retrieved a wash cloth from the bathroom, cleaning the blond up, then snuggling into his side, pulling the covers over the three of them


	66. Shut Up

March 4, 2008

Danny was not having the greatest of days. He'd inexplicably woken up with laryngitis. Despite his greatest efforts, he couldn't even so much as squeak. Since he couldn't talk, Mac had forced him to stay home, to make matters worse. He didn't want to stay home by himself. He'd be bored, and he couldn't even call his lovers to annoy them!

Deciding to be at least somewhat productive, Danny had caught up on his paperwork…and Mac's…and Don's…well, what he could do of it anyway. Sadly, it was only nearing lunch time, and he had nothing to do. Well, he could make himself an extravagant lunch…

Ok, so he'd ended up making sandwiches, since he wasn't really in the mood to cook, and they kind of needed to go to the grocery store. He decided to email Mac (since Don would just forget) to tell him to stop on the way home. Don would be "cooking" that night, so there was no rush. Thinking of his younger lover made him want one of the brunet's famous ice cream sundaes. Damn Don for imparting his sweet tooth on his lovers!

Having nothing better to do, Danny got on his computer. Erin had sent him a new fic link, so that should keep him entertained for a while.

About chapter forty-seven of the story he'd been reading Don got home bearing a large bag of Tupperware. His mom must've called him for "Left-Over Mania". They'd be eating good that night!

"How was your day?" Don asked with a cheeky grin.

Danny glared and gave him the finger.

"Anytime, loverboy."

Danny rolled his eyes, then turned back to the story. Nick and Greg were doing the deed, and he wanted to get back to it. Don came over and peeked at what the blond was reading, shaking his head when he realized what it was.

"You're such a fanboy."

Danny reached a hand back to smack the taller man on the shoulder as if to say, "I am not!" He then opened up word and typed in, "Make me a sundae!"

Don leaned down and gave Danny a kiss on the side of his neck, then said, "That's usually for a sore throat, not laryngitis, but what the hell?" and left to go make the aforementioned sundae (Danny's favorite, a banana split).

A few minutes later a giant bowl was plopped down in front of the blond, shaking him out of his fic induced stupor. With a grin that threatened to split his face in two, Danny dug in. It took him less time to finish the monstrosity than it had to make, causing Don to hope his lover didn't make himself sick. Before he had a chance to scold the other man, the door opened, revealing Mac with two sacks of groceries.

"There's more in the car, I know we were pretty much out of everything," the older man said.

Don and Danny got up and made a trip down to the SUV getting the rest of the bags, and locking the car. Once inside they left the groceries on the counter, knowing Mac had a specific method for putting them away.

Danny was back at his computer, typing up a note for Don to read.

"You know what's ironic? Today's song is Shut Up by Simple Plan, and I can't talk! Fate is playing some disturbing tricks on it with this theme song thing. Pretty crazy, huh? I hope my voice comes back tomorrow, because this really sucks. And not in the enjoyable way."

The younger man quickly scanned the note, laughing at the last line.

"That is rather ironic. But by those rules, you should be able to talk tomorrow. Ooh, I almost forgot." Don reached into his pocket and pulled out a Blow-Pop. "From Stella, as a get well present."

Danny took the candy, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. He had a tendency to be a bit lewd whenever he had a lollipop. Don was in for a treat, or should that be torture?

Danny grinned around the stick emerging from his mouth. Strawberry, his favorite. He pulled on the end of the stick until the candy itself was ensconced between his lips, twirling slowly.

"Tease," Don complained.

Danny typed, "Yeah, but I don't bite you."

The brunet winced at the thought and said, "Yeah, good thing, otherwise I'd have to hurt that pretty face."

The blond just grinned.


	67. Vertigo

March 5, 2008

Danny was not having a good week. Yesterday he'd had laryngitis, today he couldn't stand up for more than five seconds without getting dizzy and falling over. Because of this most recent development, he was not only stuck at home, he was stuck in bed. Since he couldn't get around unassisted, Don had called in to stay home with him. So at least boredom wasn't a factor this time.

"Donnie, will you make me a grilled cheese?" the blond whined. It was one of the few foods the other man could actually make without burning anything.

"Sure, you want anything with it?" the brunet asked.

"Can I get you as a side dish?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Not today, loverboy, you'd fall over and hurt yourself," Don replied, laughing.

Danny pouted, then turned back to the movie he was watching on his laptop. Dead Man On Campus always made him think of his college days, and the crazy stories he'd heard from his friends about their experiences.

"Get that outta your pants!" Josh said on the screen. Danny started giggling. He loved that line. The sound brought a smile to Don's lips, since he could hear the other man with the bedroom door open. Especially since the blond had spent the previous day in silence.

As he walked in with their lunch, he asked, "Out of curiosity, what is today's theme song?"

It was obvious when realization hit the man on the bed, his eyes widened as he answered, "Vertigo, by U2."

Don couldn't help but laugh at the irony. It was terrifying at the same time, though, that fate would match up what they were experiencing with the theme song.

"Maybe we should go back to the lyric guessing, nothing this weird happened then," Danny suggested.

"Maybe. This is really strange, two days in a row, especially. Maybe you need to get your head checked, like, instead of dreaming about it, your body's acting it out."

"You sayin' I need to see a shrink?" Danny didn't like psychologists, as Don (and pretty much everybody in the lab) knew.

"Aw, I'll love you even if you're crazy, don't worry." Don would've said more, but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was the landline, which hardly anyone had the number to.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hey Don, how's Danny doing?_" came Mac's voice.

"Still can't stand up, it's fate playing cruel jokes on us again. We're debating whether or not it's some weird psychological thing."

"Hey Mac!" Danny yelled.

Mac laughed at his lover's energetic greeting. He knew the blond wasn't happy about being stuck in bed all day, but at least he was making the most of it. And Danny could actually speak today, a fact he'd taken to heart, talking their ears off that morning (although most of it was cursing when he hit the floor).

Don passed the phone over to Danny so they could talk.

"_Hey Danny, glad you're feeling alright, I was hoping you weren't getting sick._"

"Nope, I feel fine, I just can't stay upright. I haven't felt sick at all, yesterday or today."

"_That's good. Well, I have to go, Stella's got some results for me._"

"Alright, love you!"

"_I'll see you at home._"

Danny ended the call and gave the phone back to Don for him to hang up. Amidst their chatting they'd managed to finish their lunch, so the brunet gathered up all the plates and took care of them in the kitchen.

Returning to the bedroom, he saw Danny let out a massive yawn.

"Nap sounds like a good idea," Don said with an answering yawn. Damn things were catchy!

The taller man laid down, Danny immediately snuggling into his side, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	68. Knights of the Round Table

March 6, 2008

Danny was having a marvelous day, for a change. In honor of the theme song, however, he was making Spamalot-du-Jour for dinner. He'd traded with Mac since yesterday he hadn't been able to actually stand up long enough to make anything.

"We eat ham, and jam, and spamalot," the blond sang as he cooked. One of the rules of Spamalot-du-Jour, was that neither of his lovers were allowed to watch him make it, since it was a secret recipe.

Soon, he'd gotten all the ingredients chopped and mixed up in the casserole dish, and covered the dish with foil. Now he just had to get it in the oven.

"Don!" he called, knowing Mac was on the phone with their tax company. The person they worked with had stayed in late just to talk to them, so he wasn't about to disturb the older man.

"You rang?" the taller man said, walking into the kitchen.

"Stick that in the oven for me?" Danny said, gesturing to the casserole on the counter and setting the timer.

Don did as he was told, then went back out into the living room to veg on the couch. He was almost asleep when he heard the timer going off in the kitchen. He didn't have a clue as to what made up tonight's dinner, he just knew it smelled great, and tasted even better.

"Don, can you come get this out for me and set it on the table?" came Danny's disembodied voice.

The brunet got up and pulled on the oven mitts laid out on the counter, before opening the door and getting the casserole out and placing it on the potholder in the center of the table.

They had perfect timing, as they heard Mac tell the tax people goodbye, and hang up. He emerged from their office a moment later, his nose leading him to the table where Danny was carefully peeling the foil off of the casserole dish.

"Dig in, but careful, it's really hot," Danny said in warning.

Mac served up everyone's bowl full of Spamalot-du-Jour. The meal itself had noodles, meat, tomatoes, and a top layer of bread crumbs, as well as a few secret ingredients that only Danny knew of (having invented the meal after seeing Monty Python's Spam-A-Lot on Broadway).

"One of these days we'll get the recipe for this out of you," Don commented, rapidly emptying his bowl. He was soon scooping out seconds.

"That's what you think. This is going to my grave," the be-spectacled man replied with a smirk.

"Hey Mac, if we were to take this stuff into the lab would you be able to duplicate after you analyzed it?" the youngest of the three asked.

"Depends on what's in it, I'd imagine, we don't have _everything_ in our database," the other man answered, smiling at the idea.

"Enough! Both of ya. It's my recipe, and I intend to keep it that way!" Danny exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll quit buggin' ya," Don conceded. He finished his second helping, then got up to put his dishes in the sink, rinsing them out. He'd wait until the other two were done to actually start on the dishes.

Soon enough the other bowls and glasses joined their friends, and Don was up to his elbows in bubbles. Yes, they _had_ a dishwasher, but it was faster, and more water efficient to do them by hand, even with the three of them.

That done, Don joined his lovers in the living room to wind down before bed. Stomachs full, work done, and having enjoyable company, they chatted quietly, discussing their days, since they hadn't worked together. They always wondered if the day would come when they ran out of things to talk about, but they weren't worried, they enjoyed the silence as well.


	69. Holding Out For A Hero

March 7, 2008

The Dynamic Trio was seated in their living room watching Shrek 2. Danny said they had to, because the song of the day was in the movie. He didn't want to piss fate off, so he'd make sure he acknowledged the song.

Mac's love of kids movies technically was restricted to Disney, although that's where most of his favorites were. He, and the other two, loved the Shrek trilogy because it was a cute story, and the adult humor was just hilarious.

They paused the movie when the phone rang, ironically, it was at one of the parts when Puss, In Boots was doing his "big eyes".

"Hello," Mac answered.

After listening to the other end he passed the phone to Don mouthing, "It's your mom."

Don grabbed the phone and got up to talk. Like his lovers, he couldn't stand still when he was on the phone.

He soon hung up and returned to the couch after putting the phone back in its base.

"What'd Mom want?" Danny asked. It was a rule in the Flack household that Mrs. Flack be referred to as Mom by her children, and her biological children's lovers were considered hers as well.

"She invited us over for dinner next Thursday to celebrate you getting your cast off," the taller man answered.

"She doesn't have to do that," the blond argued.

"Like she'll take no for an answer?" The younger man had a point.

"Alright, we'll go, we'll socialize, and we'll eat way too much food, so that way Mom can't complain," Danny conceded, knowing he would never win against his "mother-in-law".

In the mean time, Mac had taken it upon himself to put this information up on the calendar since they had a tendency to forget these types of things during their hectic week.

"Oh, she also said, and I quote, you have to bring Danny's friend over while she's here. I won't have my sons gallivanting off to Alaska without making sure she's alright."

"I don't think Erin will care, although it's funny that she still considers us five-year-olds."

Mac decided to interject with, "Well, you two do act like five-year-olds sometimes." It was a good thing he was smiling when he said it, or he would've had two pissed off lovers to deal with. Never a pretty sight.

"When, exactly, is Erin coming, again?" the ex-marine asked, wanting to add that to the calendar as well, while he was thinking about it.

"Ninth through tax day," Danny answered.

"And you're going to provide airport transportation?" the older man questioned.

"Yup, unless I break something else and I can't drive," the blond joked in reply.

"Let's hope not," Don put in.

"Anything else, or can we get back to the movie?" Danny asked impatiently.

Mac and Don answered by returning to the couch and hitting the play button on the remote. Soon, they were all engrossed in the film once again.


	70. Complicated

March 8, 2008

Don was pissed off. They'd gotten a massive amount of cases overnight, and he'd been called in at three in the morning. He just wanted to get home and go back to sleep. If he had to guess, he'd say Danny probably wasn't up yet, it was still before noon.

So when he walked into their apartment to hear a call of, "Take off all your preppy clothes," and walked into the bedroom to see both of his lovers naked, his day perked up quite a bit.

"So, Donnie-boy, you going to join us, or just stand there and stare?" Danny asked from his position in Mac's lap. They'd been making out when they'd heard the door open.

Don's only answer was to immediately begin stripping out of his clothes. When he was down to nothing he crawled on the bed next to Mac. Danny leaned over and gave him a kiss, Mac following suit right after.

"What brought this on?" Don asked, not that he was complaining, mind you.

"Complicated, one of the lines is, "take off all your preppy clothes", so I figured, we'll honor the song by being naked. No preppy clothes in sight!" Danny explained happily.

"I like your idea," the taller man replied with a smirk. The three of them naked all day, this would _definitely_ end well.

"And of course, can't go pissing fate off, who knows what they'll do to me next!" the blond exclaimed.

"Nope, can't have that," Mac agreed, joining the conversation, although he was much more interested in returning to the heated make out session he'd been sharing with Danny. Hey, he's a horny male, he can't be denied his sex! Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he leaned forward and started attacking Danny's neck.

Don took his cue from his brunet lover, and shifted so he was sitting behind the blond, then sat forward and started sucking on the other side of Danny's neck. Danny carefully wrapped his right arm around Mac's shoulders, reaching back to tangle the fingers of his left hand in Don's hair. The blue-eyed CSI was certainly enjoying himself.

Soon though, it wasn't enough for any of them. Danny had been grinding himself forward against Mac and back against Don. The brunet in the back grabbed the lube and prepped the blond quickly. He shifted the other man forward till Mac's cock was lined up with his hole. Danny took the hint and slowly lowered himself.

Don contented himself with watching the ride in front of him. As far as viewing pleasures went, he couldn't think of anything better. Why watch porn when he could have his lovers do anything he asked?

He ran his lube covered hand over his erection, groaning at the feeling. None of them jerked off often, they really didn't need to, so it was somewhat strange to feel his own hand again. The upside to doing this himself was that he knew what he liked better than anyone, although his lovers both came in an extremely close second.

While Don was fondling himself, Mac and Danny were moving at a fast pace. The blond was all but bouncing in Mac's lap. The older man had a hand between them, stroking the other's erection in time with each thrust. They kissed passionately all the while, their mouths never leaving the other. Unlike most couples you read about, they knew that breathing through the nose worked.

To add to the sensations of the two coupling, Don leaned forward and resumed his attack on Danny's neck. The younger of the CSI's rhythm stuttered, and it wasn't much longer before he was coming. This was Don's favorite part of the show, seeing the look of absolute bliss on his lovers' faces as they came. It was enough to send him hurtling over the edge.

When all was said and done, Danny was too boneless to move from his position in Mac's lap. He loved the burn in his thighs he got from riding his lover, but as a result, it was hard to get up when they finished. With a little help from the two brunets Danny was soon lying in the middle of the bed, quickly closing in on dreamland.

Don got up and retrieved the standard wash cloth to clean up with, leaving Mac with the job of wrestling the covers out from under their prone boyfriend. Once all that was taken care of, the three got comfortable for a morning nap before one of them decided to make lunch.

Don's last thought before he fell asleep again was, 'Being naked all day? _Great _idea.'

(A/N: I know I'm behind a few days, but I had a nasty case of writer's block with this one, but I should be caught up soon. Thanks to those who read! )


	71. Long Day

March 9, 2008

Danny opened the door to his apartment, tired as hell, and wishing he wasn't alone. Mac and Don had been working a case together, and they'd brought in a suspect just before he'd left. They wouldn't be home for a few more hours at this rate.

The blond had had a horrible day. His case with Stella and Detective Angell had gone all of nowhere, and he'd managed to walk into one of the glass walls at the lab. He thought he'd finally gotten over that, but apparently fate was fucking with him again. Figures, the song of the day was Long Day by Matchbox Twenty.

Deciding he needed cheering up he went into the office and powered on his laptop. Erin was almost always online, despite having two jobs. He didn't know how she did it, but he wasn't going to complain. Sure enough, after his computer had booted, and his instant messengers loaded, she was logged into all three. Now the question was, which one to bug her with. MSN messenger had the coolest icons, so he decided to use that one.

Danny said:

What's up Er-Bear?

Erin said:

Not much, you?

Danny said:

Just got home from work. Today SUCKED!

Erin said:

Sad to hear it, what happened?

Danny said:

Case went nowhere, ran into the wall again.

Erin said:

LOL, you're still doing that?

Danny said:

It's not like I meant to. I just turned what I thought was a corner and BAM!! Good thing nobody saw me!

Erin said:

Pobrecito huggins

Danny said:

Thanks. Hey, random question…

Erin said:

Random answer, 

Danny said:

Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, do you still have those costumes from last time I was out there?

Erin said:

You're talking to the Queen of Pack Rats, of course I do!

Danny said:

Good, we're doing the dance for Mac and Don when I'm out there.

Erin said:

Sounds like fun! Anything else I should have handy?

Danny said:

Still have the tape of us from '91?

Erin said:

YES!!!! I love that video, we were such dorks!!

Danny said:

It's one of the theme songs while we're out there. I don't wanna piss fate off, and I thought that would suffice.

Erin said:

Don mentioned that you've been getting pissed on lately. He emailed me the other day, said you lost your voice one day and couldn't stand up the next. Sux to be you!

Danny said:

I know, right?

Erin said:

Do you have any idea what you sound like when you say that? lol

Danny said:

I'm sure I can guess (dripping with sarcasm)

Erin said:

Hey, no dripping on the carpet! jajaja

Danny said:

You took Spanish, not me, nofe air!

Erin said:

That's hardly Spanish you big baby!

Danny said:

I know, I just like ta mess with ya!!!

Erin said:

Bratling!!

Danny said:

Hey, you're only 19 days older than me!

Erin said:

Older's older. Gonna cry lil baby?

Danny said:

Bitch

Erin said:

Whore

Danny said:

Misfit

Erin said:

Loser

Danny said:

How old are we? Four?

Erin said:

Something like that ;)

Danny said:

We need lives.

Erin said:

We have lives, and our lives are vastly more interesting than those of "normal" people. We know how to have fun, unlike the stuck-ups that run society.

Danny said:

Yay rants!!

Erin said:

It's what I'm good for.

Danny said:

This is true, wouldn't be you if there wasn't a rant in this convo somewhere!

Erin said:

LOL!!

Danny said:

Just heard the door open, I wasn't expecting anybody home so quick, brb.

Erin said:

kk

Danny said:

Don's home. The guys suspect's being a dick, apparently, and they don't really have anything to hold him on.

Erin said:

That sux.

Danny said:

Yeah…So, I'm gonna go give my honey some lovin' to cheer him up!!

Erin said:

Have fun with that, I'll ttyl. Lovies!!!

Danny said:

Oh I will!! Love ya! Bye!!

Danny exited out of the IM screen, and shut his laptop. Soon he was in the bedroom sitting on his lover's butt as Don had flopped down on the bed face first. Danny carefully leaned forward and started to massage the tense muscles in his boyfriend's back.

Don groaned as Danny dug the massive knots out of his back. Cast or no, Danny had magic hands when it came to massages. Within half an hour he felt like a giant pile of Don-goo.

"You need to teach me how to purr so I can show my appreciation," the brunet muttered.

"If I teach you to be a cat you'll be allergic to yourself, and we can't have that!" Danny answered.

"You just don't wanna teach me."

"That too." Don could hear the smirk in the other's voice.

"Brat," the taller man murmured affectionately.

"You're the second person to call me a brat today. Well, Erin called me a bratling, but same thing. Hey, I'm older than you! You can't call me a brat!"

"Who's calling who a brat?" came from the door. The men on the bed looked over to see Mac standing there with an amused expression.

"First Erin, now Don. Am I a brat Mac?"

"No, sweetie, you're made of sugar."

Danny glared a hardcore glare at being called sweetie. Mac's smile just widened. It was so much fun to tease the blond.

"I'll have you know I'm 100 grade-A meat, thank you very much!"

By now both Mac and Don were in hysterics. It was such a cliché line they couldn't help it!

"Love you Danny," they said in unison. After the shitty day the three'd had, a little laughter went a long way.

"Love you both," the blue-eyed CSI replied. He may have been annoyed, but he was smiling all the same. He really did love them and their antics (sometimes).


	72. Don't Fear The Reaper

March 10, 2008

It had been a very trying day for the three lovers. They'd gotten a new case, all together this time, and their suspect was armed and dangerous. They'd all faced a gun barrel before, but when the psychopath was shooting wildly at everything, it was hard to stay focused through all the worry.

Danny was pissed at fate. Today's theme song was Don't Fear The Reaper. When the perp had started shooting, he was sure one of them was going to die. Luckily, he was wrong. No one had been hurt, and the guy was behind bars.

The gun had matched the bullets found at the crime scene, and the shooter's DNA was on the victim since he'd raped her. It was brutal, but sadly, it was just another day in New York City. It was the days they worked hard to eliminate, and the days that made them work just a little bit harder.

"Danny? You alright? You've been kinda quiet since we got home," Don asked, concerned. The blond was usually bouncy and energetic, and he was getting his cast off in two days. He knew his lover had a hard time with rape cases, but this was strange, even for him.

"Yeah, just, long day, and I'm _so_ sick of this stupid cast! I can't wait to get rid of it!" Danny exclaimed, feeling a bit better now that he was doing something.

"Well, I'm gonna call in dinner, anything sound good?" The taller man asked.

"We haven't had pizza recently…" the older of the two hinted.

"Mac's lost to the land of paperwork, so we'll assume he agrees with us," Don said with a grin, heading into the kitchen to grab the take-out menu so he could get the phone number off of it. They always got the same thing, being creatures of habit most of the time.

Danny went over to the stereo, turning it on low, so as not to disturb Mac in their office, and flopped on the couch. He thought it ironic that the first song his iPod (which was almost always hooked to the stereo these days) came up with was HIM's cover of the day's theme song. The haunting voice resounded through the living room.

"Don't Fear The Reaper, nice!" Don said, sitting down next to his lover's feet.

"Yeah, this version's really cool, especially on Halloween," Danny replied.

"Ooh, can you imagine it echoing through a haunted house?!"

"That would be so awesome!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, you seemed kinda down earlier."

"Yeah, you know how it is. Sometimes you wonder if you're really making a difference."

Don remained silent, but nodded his agreement.

Before they knew it a knock came at the door. Their dinner had arrived! Don got up and answered the door, taking the pizzas to the dining area and setting them on the table. He then went into the kitchen and retrieved plates and drinks for the three of them.

"Mac! Dinner!" Don yelled. He knew for a fact that only yelling would get through to the older man.

"Coming!" Mac yelled back.

"Not right now you're not!" Danny called playfully. Mac came into the room with a scowl on his face.

"Tease," the brunet stated. And really, Danny is a tease, and the blond was well aware of that fact, so he just smiled at his older lover and took his seat at the table.

They all dug into the pizzas on the table, both with the works. Danny, personally, didn't understand how anyone could eat pizza without anything but cheese. It just didn't make sense to him. Don thought the same way. Mac just ate what he was given and didn't bitch like a good marine.

"You know, you really need to not have such depressing music on your iPod, then we wouldn't have these problems," Don commented.

"Sometimes I'm in the mood for something slower, I'm not hyper _all_ the time, you know!" Danny retorted.

"We know that, but he's making a point, fate likes to mess with you. Are you sure you don't wanna rethink this whole thing?" Mac asked.

"Maybe it'll get better. We'll give it another month, and if we just have a lot of shitty days we'll give it up," the blond reasoned.

The two brunets nodded their assent, and the three returned to their dinner. Mac took care of the "dishes" when they were done, and dumped the boxes down the trash chute.

Returning to their apartment the eldest asked, "So what do you guys want to do tonight?" When he didn't get an answer, he looked around the living room to realize his boys weren't on the couch as he'd thought they'd be. He went into the bedroom and saw them sprawled out, just cuddling, in their pajamas already.

"Join us?" they asked in unison.

Mac didn't answer them verbally, he just went over to the enormous dresser the three of them shared, and pulled out his own pjs. He went into the bathroom to change, and get ready for bed. When he emerged, he got on the bed, snuggling up to Danny's other side. The blond always got the middle, since he had a horrible tendency to roll out of bed when left on the ends. Some nights, he still managed to wake up on the floor, although he hadn't recently. Mac laughed at the memory of the last time it had happened.

"What's so funny?" Don asked.

"Just remembering when Danny rolled over you and ended up on the floor a few months ago.

"Hey, that hurt, I'll have you know," the blond said indignantly. Their bedroom had wood floors, so it wasn't surprising that poor Danny had been fairly bruised up the next morning. It didn't help that he'd landed on Don's abandoned belt, the buckle digging into his back all night.

"I'm sure it did, but we kissed you better, didn't we?" the tallest of the three replied with a smirk.

Danny's eyes glazed over at the memory of what had happened when he woke up.

"Point taken."


	73. Temple Of Love

March 11, 2008

March 11, 2008

Danny was having a wonderful day, for a change. It was the last day before he got his cast off, and everyone was being especially nice to him for reasons he had yet to figure out, but he wasn't about to complain about it.

"Hey Danny?" a voice called from behind him.

"What's up Stella?" he asked, turning to face the woman.

"Is it just me or has Mac been smiling a lot today?" the Greek questioned.

"Trust me, it's not just you," Danny answered with a wink. Of course, he knew what had put the smile there. Don had snuck in on his lunch break and given the older detective a blow job under his desk, his reasoning being that Mac needed to relax.

Stella looked confused as she headed down the hall to the trace lab. 'What was that wink for?' she wondered to herself.

Danny continued on his path to Mac's office. It was almost time to head home, and he was curious as to whether the ex-marine would be giving him a ride, or he'd be going home on the subway alone. With Mac and work, it was hard to tell sometimes.

Walking into the office and shutting the door behind him he greeted, "How was your day, Dear?"

"Funny, Danny. I assume you want a ride home?"

"If you're leaving."

"I am, so you're in luck. What are you planning for dinner?"

"Going old school, grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Sounds good, don't forget," Mac started

"Don's have to be black or he won't eat them," Danny ended with him. "Erin's Grandpa Mac is the same way, I remember from when I went to Florida with them one year. Every toasted bread product had to be carbon-coated or he wouldn't eat it."

"Her Grandfather's name is Mac?"

"It's his nickname, short for their last name, his first name is George, but his son, Erin's Dad, is also George, so he goes by Mac."

"What is her last name?"

"Hers is MacAmblaidh."

"What did you just say?"

"Well, before it was on the Scottish side of the family, it was on the Irish side, and she changed hers back to the original Gaelic spelling. M-A-C-A-M-B-L-A-I-D-H."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I told her she was nuts when she did it, but she figured if no one was ever gonna pronounce it or spell it right, she might as well make it interesting."

"Interesting, huh? More like impossible?"

"Did Mac Taylor just say something was impossible?" Danny couldn't believe that word had come out of his lover's mouth.

"Funny, I just hope I never have to say her last name in her presence, I don't think I'd ever get it right."

"It's not that bad, but I can't think of any reason why you'd have to."

By this time Mac and Danny had gone to the locker room and gathered their things, and gone out to the parking garage. They were just getting in the car, and were more than ready to head home. For one thing, neither had gotten lunch, so they were both hungry.

Don was already home when they finally arrived at the apartment. The downside to getting out on time was that it was rush hour, and traffic was a nightmare. Well, traffic in New York City is always a nightmare, but it's even worse around five o'clock.

Danny went straight into the kitchen to start on their dinner, while Mac joined Don on the couch for a little R&R.

"Was your day as long as mine?" the taller man asked.

"It seemed to drag on forever, especially since there weren't any new cases, and my only open case had nothing new," the elder of the two answered.

"So I wasn't the only one stuck doing paperwork all day?" Don questioned with a smirk.

"The worst part of the job. I had to stop a few times because my hand was cramping from signing so many reports," Mac replied, rubbing his hand in remembered pain.

Don took the aforementioned hand and brought the palm to his lips. He then leaned over and gave Mac a proper "welcome home" kiss.

It was only a few more minutes before Danny was serving up their evening meal. Every once in a while they craved comfort foods, such as their dinner that night.

"Got 'em perfect!" The youngest of the three complimented, biting into his sandwich.

"It looks like charcoal, I don't know how you can eat it. But you're not the only one," Danny replied.

"I'm not?" Don asked.

"Apparently Erin's Grandfather likes all toasted bread products to be carbon-coated," Mac answered, since the blond had his mouth full.

"Awesome," the other brunet commented, before taking another bite.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence; all three were incredibly hungry, having all skipped lunch.

Don cleaned up the dishes when they were done, and the three went into the living room where they decided to watch American Idol, although they would never admit it. It was a nice night to just relax at home.


End file.
